Best Enemies: Redux
by King in Yellow
Summary: Best Enemies, my first fanfiction, has been rewritten. 66 percent longer and reflecting Season 4. In her Senior year of high school Kim finds her feelings towards a old enemy beginning to change. KiGo. B.E. Universe, story 01.
1. Unhappy New Year

**Author's Notes**: Best Enemies was my first fan fiction. I think I've made progress since I wrote it, and would like to correct what I now see as some of the shortcomings of the original. You will decide whether I succeed in that or not. Second anniversary note: Just had my second anniversary here at FFN, first anniversary of this revisedversion of my first story. Thanks to everyone who has read my stories.

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Unhappy New Year**

Ron and Kim sat on the couch in the Possible living room, watching news coverage of their capture of an escaped tiger. "Why does it look like my job was serving as bait?" Ron complained.

"Because your job was serving as bait. That was the dangerous job. I couldn't have dropped the net on him if you hadn't lured him into the open. It's not your fault the camera crew didn't realize how risky it was. You were the real hero."

"Be nice if the news said that some night," he grumbled. "Hey, it's a week until New Year's Eve, Kim. What do you have planned?"

"I don't have anything planned."

"Major social fox paws there, KP. You want me to try to set you up with somebody?"

"I'm okay, Ron, really."

"Yeah, you say that. But ever since we broke up--"

"We didn't break up! We realized that dating didn't work for us. You are still my best friend! And--"

"And your best friend worries that you're heartbroken over losing him. That you may join a convent or something because of pining over him--"

Kim picked up a couch cushion and attacked, he responded in kind and the battle was joined.

_"At least,"_ Kim reflected, _"this is progress from when he insisted we had to figure out which of us dumped the other."_ It bothered Kim, however, that while Ron appeared to have moved on nothing happened for her

After five minutes of swatting each other with the cushions Kim called an end to the fight, "Ron, you're my best friend. So please take this in the spirit in which it is given, shut up about the breaking up and the who dumped who or I will have to seriously hurt you. You've been my best friend since I was four. We slept over at each other's homes when we were five. We still go out to movies and out to eat, we just don't call it dating."

"I'm worried about you," he said with a level of seriousness that she found both endearing and annoying. "I just want you to find someone and be happy." And he was still uncertain whether they should have stopped dating.

"Trust me, Ron. My life will not be ruined if I don't have a guy in my life for New Year's."

"Are you sure, KP? It's like I've seen some girl as school with a t-shirt that says, 'A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle'."

Kim groaned, "It's Alex Safic. Do you have any idea what it means?"

"Uh, not really. But I thought it was kind of a cool saying."

"How do I say this without sounding crude… Alex is into girls. I had her in gym for sophomore year -- she wasn't allowed to shower with the rest of the class. She's advertising for a girlfriend when she wears that shirt."

"Darn. 'Cause I liked it and was thinking of buying one for myself."

In her mind she hit him again with a cushion.

In spite of the cold Ron was still riding his scooter, even though walking might have been faster. He tried to figure Kim out as he rode home. What really had happened between them? Sometimes he felt like it was his fault they weren't dating. Kim had seemed to be trying so hard to make it work, putting more effort into it than any of the other girls he dated, but it always seemed like it was hard work and an effort with her rather than being natural -- like she wished could want to date him more than that she actually wanted to date him. He felt like he had tried his best. And his best seemed enough to make other girls happy. Sometimes he felt like it was Kim's fault they weren't dating. She must have some ideal man in mind, God knows she deserved someone like that. In a sense either could be taken as his fault, whether he didn't live up to her expectations or she wanted someone better than him. But the problem could also be her unreasonable standards.

A few weeks earlier, after a date, they had sat and talked in his living room until two in the morning. They arrived at the conclusion they really had no business 'dating'. They were best friends. They would continue to hang around together and do things, but they weren't dating. It still seemed odd to Ron. To go from best friends with no dating, to boy and girl friend, and then back to just friends seemed unnatural. He was more comfortable around her than any other girl he knew, but there was a tension between them when they tried for a romantic relationship that he couldn't deny and which made them both uncomfortable. Intellectually he knew he was better off dating other girls. He had been invited to study in Japan over the summer, and planned to go. Yamanouchi even wanted Hana to come with him, and his parents had unexpectedly agreed… If he could see Kim dating other guys he might actually be able to accept it and feel happy for her. But he didn't see her dating other guys. Emotionally he wondered what he would do if she said they should try dating again. Would he put himself through the pain again? He really loved her, but romantically it just hadn't worked. He just wanted his best friend to be happy. His mom's advice to Ron had been to give Kim time.

Ron was still trying to figure out Kim as he parked the scooter in the garage and went into his house. She was still his best friend, and he wanted her to be happy. Beyond that, she was a mystery to him.

Kim lay in bed, trying to get to sleep. Was there something wrong with her? She loved Ron, she really did. But when they kissed she felt like she wanted something more, or different… It frustrated her. Maybe how she felt when she was with Ron was exactly how she was supposed to feel, and she just didn't know any better.

**New Year's Eve**. Shego paced around her quarters like a caged animal. There had to be something to do. She asked Drakken if he had anything he needed for her to steal, but he told her to take the rest of the day off. She decided pacing was sign of weakness and threw herself on the bed; she lay there and stared up at the ceiling. In the movies she would be out at a bar with someone who was incredibly handsome, drinking and preparing for some wild and exciting heist. She wondered why real life couldn't imitate reel life. In single's bars it was always a great opening line when you were asked what you did and could reply, "Oh, I'm a criminal wanted in eleven countries around the world." But the people you talked with tended to drift away suddenly when they realized you were telling them the truth.

Shego told herself she was bored. The truth was probably closer to lonely, but she would rather believe bored than face the unpleasant truth. She would have considered a conversation with Dr. D if that were possible. When the Doctor's brain was firing on all cylinders he was so brilliant no one could understand him. The rest of the time, when he was off in Cloud Cuckoo Land, the best strategy was to simply ignore him.

She would have given the henchmen back their money so that she could win it another poker game, but they were all had the evening off and were out getting drunk somewhere. They didn't even have the decency to ask if she wanted to go along with them. Not that she would have gotten drunk; Shego shivered at the memory of that last time and swore never again.

She fought the impulse to take out her cell phone, but lost. She found herself putting in a number and listening to the phone ring -- hoping it would not be picked up. Finally the answering machine picked up, "No one is home right now, if you leave a message--" Shego hung up. Caller ID would not reveal her identity. They would simply assume it was a wrong number. What would she have said if her mother had answered the phone? Shego would have asked for Ted Martin, or some other made-up name, and tried to chat for a minute with the polite woman who told her it was a wrong number. Or, even after all these years, would her mother have recognized her voice?

Shego suddenly smiled, if she was going to place calls to people she didn't want to talk with… She found a phone book; fortunately the name was unusual enough there was only one family in the city. Not that there was much chance she was at home, but Shego dialed the Possible's number.

"Hello?"

Shego thought it sounded like there was a party going on in the background behind the woman. "Yes, Hello," the pale woman responded. "Is Kim home by any chance?"

"Hold on, I think she's in her room." Anne Possible covered the mouthpiece and shouted upstairs, "KIM! Phone for you."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll get it."

Kim picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Happy New Year, Pumpkin."

"Who… Shego? What are you doing?"

"Just calling to see that you're having a wretched time. Sounds like you're stuck at home at your mom and dad's party I see. Ohhh, poor baby."

"Well, sounds like you're stuck too if you've got nothing better to do than harass me."

"Not at all. I'm a big girl. My party starts late. I can stay up past midnight. Oh, toodles, Princess. I think my date just arrived."

The smile stayed on Shego's face. Teasing Kim was as much fun as she was going to have tonight. She checked out the movie listings. There was nothing she really wanted to see, but she had to get out of the Lair. One of the cheap theatres still had The Memopad, the movie she had watched with Kim while she was being 'good'. Shego shuddered at the memory and picked a different flick at a different theatre. At least in the darkness of the movie theatre no one could see her freakish skin color. She was just another anonymous loser, sitting there with all the others who could find nothing else to do on New Year's Eve.

**New Year's Eve.** Kim lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Ron was out with Amelia. Zita had to work and Ron had managed to score a date with a major hottie on one of the most serious date nights of the year. Monique was at a party also, and Felix was out of town. Kim had stopped by the party at Tara's, and ended up feeling pathetic because she was the only one without a date.

"Leaving so soon, Possible?" Bonnie sneered as Kim put on her coat and headed for the door. "Going to bed early tonight?"

"God, Rockwaller, I just have too many better things to do than watch you drool on Brick. My date had to work late, he should be off now and I have to go home before he gets there."

"Who is it?"

"You don't know him. He doesn't go to our school. Remember, I get out and meet interesting people."

"You could have asked him to swing by here. If there really is a guy."

"Hmmm… I think not. Just something romantic with the two of us." Bonnie looked jealous and Kim gave her a superior smile as she left. The red head wondered why Bonnie and Brick were together. Brick looked good, but just wasn't bright enough to have anything really romantic planned for Bonnie; they were probably only out because you had to have a date for New Year's Eve. Kim kept the smile for another fifty feet after leaving Tara's house. There had to be something to do on New Year's Eve, something she could actually enjoy.

Kim called Wade as soon as she got home from Tara's. It took the young genius longer than usual to answer. "Anything happening, Wade? Anything at all?"

"Yeah, my parents are letting me stay up extra late."

"I meant any mission for me."

"Sorry, Kim. Want to come over here?"

"No thanks, Wade… It, ah, means I don't have to take the Kimmunicator with me when I go to Tara's party." _"I am so pathetic. I wonder which is the greater evil,"_ Kim asked herself_, "Lying to a fourteen year old kid or having to admit that's the best offer you have."_

A short time later the phone rang and her mom called up the stairs, "KIM! Phone for you."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll get it."

Kim picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Happy New Year, Pumpkin."

"What! Shego? What are you doing?"

"Just calling to see that you're having a wretched time. Stuck at home at your mom and dad's party I see. Poor baby."

Now it was official, maybe she should just write a big L on her forehead for loser. At least Shego wouldn't be telling anyone in school about it. She thought about taking in a movie, but when she opened the paper to the movie listings the first thing she noticed was The Memopad. Kim folded up the paper, she didn't need that memory on top of the phone call, and decided just to turn in early. Maybe tomorrow would be more exciting.

* * *

Shego stared mindlessly at the screen, only half following the movie. It had been a weird evening. Why in the hell had she called home? What would she have said if her mother answered and recognized her voice? What could she have said if her father answered? Were they even together? And why had she called Kim? God, that made even less sense than calling home. Or was there some sense there… The last couple times Shego had seen her brothers were when she was with Kim. Perhaps the attempt to call home had been what triggered thoughts of Kim into her mind. Shego breathed a little sigh of relief. It was good to have a rational explanation for thinking about Kim. The last time she had seen a movie it had been with Kim… _"Damn it, even her memory is annoying. Why doesn't she leave me alone?_"

Most of the guests at the Possible party left soon after midnight and Kim turned in. She punched her pillow, trying to get it into the perfect position for her head… Why in the world had Shego called her? _"She lied to me,"_ Kim told herself. _"She didn't have anything to do either or she would have been doing it."_ There was one flaw in the logic, however. Kim convinced herself Shego had no party plans, but it failed to explain why the pale woman had called her. The call had been too pleasant to completely write off as a crank call, but too annoying to accept as a call wishing her well. Kim sighed and tried to sleep, she found the older woman impossible to figure out.

**Author's Note**: Mrs. Possible's got a first name on the last show. I used Jean, the first name of the voice actress. I've tried to change Jeans to Annes, let me know if I missed any.


	2. A Cunning Plan

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

FF.N lost the reviews for the original revised Ch. 1. A little reassurance would be appreciated.

**A Plan so Cunning You Could Put a Tail on It and Call It a Weasel**

Shego didn't know how she got Kim Possible stuck in her head, but found it annoying as hell. She told herself it made no sense. Kim was her greatest enemy. She needed to just beat the redhead so badly there could never be any discussion about which of them was the greater fighter. At the same time, the older woman couldn't forget that in the last four years there was only one person she had been able to sit down and open up to, Kim. In that week while she was on the run from her brothers Kim had been the closest thing she had known to a friend. She wanted out of the claustrophobic atmosphere of the Lair. She wanted to do something other than work and staring at a movie or television screen.

Eventually Shego made a self-diagnostic breakthrough. "I know why I want to talk with Kim. I need to talk with somebody about what happened last summer. I want someone who will understand what I'm talking about." Kim knew her. The redhead wouldn't be repulsed by her bizarre color or hide when she found out what Shego did with her life. Kim knew all those things already. Shego realized her hope made no sense. The fact Kim knew her also assured the pale woman that the young hero wanted nothing to do with her.

Still, wanting to talk with Kim provided her with a goal. And with a goal in mind she could develop a plan to bring it about. Shego grinned to herself, she realized how she needed to approach the problem. What she needed was a trap to catch Kim. If all she wanted was to fight Kim the plan would be easy -- bait the trap with claim to threaten the world and Kim would willingly run into danger. But what bait would lure the redhead into a conversation? Curiosity seemed the best approach, find a location to spring the trap, carefully set out the bait to pique her interest and then gently reel her in. Working on a plan of her own served to break the boredom as Shego started to prepare the ambush.

She began with the search for a neutral location. Even the search itself provided a break from the normal routine. She rejected the idea of surprising Kim. Kim didn't appear to take surprises well -- at least not surprises from Shego. Nor could Shego imagine calling her on the phone and simply asking her to chat.

Eventually Shego discovered a coffee house a couple miles from the Possibles' home, close enough for Kim to feel like she was in 'her' territory and appear to provide a little extra margin of psychological security. Shego walked around the building a couple times before going in. It appeared there were a number of potential exits if Kim tried to turn the trap on her. Shego ordered a latte and cased the building's interior. The cavernous space in the back offered few windows, but that meant fewer worries about being spied on by an outside observer. One booth in particular was slightly isolated from the others, and the person sitting on one side of the booth could remain unseen by just about everyone else in the shop. _"Okay,"_ Shego thought to herself. _ "Here is where I'll be sitting. Kim can sit across from me. Now, how do I get her here?"_

When the waiter and no one else was looking she stuck up a couple shiners, tiny mirrors whose reflection would let her see if anyone tried to sneak up behind her. If the janitors were good they'd be gone later, but Shego guessed they'd still be there if she ever got her night with Kim. Or at least Shego would know the best location for them for maximum coverage of the room.

* * *

"Kim, is Ron with you? I've got a report of Drakken and Shego stealing an electron microscope."

"Ron's not here. He's probably at Felix's. Where are they, maybe I can stop them alone."

"Medical Imaging on Twenty-seventh and Oak. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll just ask my mom." As she flipped off the Kimmunicator she called, "Mom, Can I borrow your car or do you want to take me over to stop a robbery?"

While her mother drove around the block looking for a parking spot Kim swung down into the back of Medical Imaging through the hole Drakken's hovercraft had punched in the roof.

"Stop her, Shego," the blue man ordered, "I've got almost all the parts loaded."

Kim tensed for Shego's attack, but instead the pale woman kept a little distance between herself and Kim, and gave the younger woman the ceremonial bow drilled into the redhead in martial arts classes. Without thinking, force of habit overpowered Kim's reflexes and she returned the bow. She panicked momentarily as she realized what she was doing, but as she jerked up to face Shego's attack she discovered the green woman looking at her with a broad smile. The older woman winked at her, and assumed a battle stance.

The two began to fight. Shego kept the smile on her face. Kim's rhythm was completely off. Why had Shego bowed? Why had she been so stupid that she returned the bow? Why hadn't Shego attacked while she wasn't looking? And why in the world was Shego grinning as they fought?

The distractions kept Kim from focusing properly on the fight. When Drakken called, "Come, Shego, I'm ready," the older woman quickly caught Kim with a kick to the ribs that knocked her to the floor.

"Later, Princess," Shego promised as she sprinted for the hovercraft.

Kim gingerly felt her ribs as she watched the pair escape. _ "That was definitely weird,"_ she told herself. Nothing was broken, but she was going to be bruised. When Kim got out to the street her mother saw her and drove up to the front of Medical Imaging. "What happened, dear?"

"I'm not sure."

Her mother looked puzzled. "I don't understand. Did you stop them? Did they get away? Did you capture them?"

"Oh, they got away with the microscope. It was just, I don't know, weird."

"What was weird?"

"Never mind."

Anne Possible shook her head; teenagers were hard to understand.

Two weeks later Kim and Ron were slightly more successful in stopping the theft of a rare isotope. As Ron moved to intercept Drakken, Kim confronted Shego. The redhead skidded to a halt as the pale woman bowed again, "What are you doing?" Kim hissed at her.

Shego grinned, "They trained you better than I imagined. You won't attack while I'm bowing."

"Okay, that's over. I'm going to stop you."

"Uh-uh. You haven't returned the bow."

Kim threw a flurry of blows and kicks, all of which the pale woman deftly avoided without a counter attack, "Stand and fight," the redhead demanded.

"Kimmie, Kimmie, you aren't doing it by the book."

"When have you ever cared about the book?" Kim taunted.

"Since before you learned it," the pale woman spat with a fury that stopped Kim in her tracks.

Kim wasn't sure why, but she stepped back and gave Shego a bow. When she looked up the pale woman's face seemed flushed with anger and she was in fighting stance -- but she didn't attack until Kim had a few seconds to prepare herself.

"Don't you EVER say I don't take this seriously, " Shego hissed at her as they circled each other. Shego's anger disturbed her own concentration, and today she went down under Kim's attack.

"Drakken got away," Ron told her as he moved over. "He tossed the isotope and I was afraid that it might be dangerous if it broke, so I dove to catch it and he escaped." He showed her tube with the small sample. "We stopped the robbery."

"And I caught Shego," Kim told him. "Think they'll be able to hold her longer than six hours this time?"

"I'm guessing between three and four," Ron said.

"I'm going to guess between four and five."

"Do I get a guess?" Shego asked, rubbing her bruised arm to promote circulation.

"No," Kim snapped. "You're up to something."

"Aw, KP, what can it hurt?" Ron asked. "What's your guess, Shego?"

"Less than an hour after you turn me in, I'll be out."

"You're really full of yourself," Kim said.

"Just being realistic," Shego told her.

Officer Hobble cuffed Shego's hands behind her back and put her in the rear seat of the squad car. He asked Kim a question about the capture, but before the redhead could answer they heard Shego yell, "Thanks for the lift," as she tossed the handcuffs out the window, put the police car in gear and floored it.

"I'm glad we didn't put any money in the betting pool," Ron said as the cruiser squealed away from them.

* * *

Before their next fight Kim returned Shego's bow with an equal degree of formality -- still wondering what sort of a trap the pale woman was preparing for her. Drakken seemed unaware of whatever Shego planned. When he first noticed the bow he had screamed, "What are you doing? Stop her!"

_"This is just Shego's plan,"_ Kim thought to herself. _"I wish I knew what it was."_


	3. First Friday

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney.

Thanks to A Markov who suggested revisions for this chapter.

**First Friday**

"What is it Wade?"

"One really weird hit on the site. It claims to be from Shego wanting to set up a trap."

"She says she wants to set up a trap?"

"Nah, I'm interpreting. Why else would Shego contact you?"

"I've helped her with family." _"She saved my life when we fought Warmonga. We went shopping together while she was staying at my place, and we like the same movies. We laugh at the same jokes…"_

Wade interrupted Kim's thoughts, "And she's calling now to say thanks?"

"Okay, she wants to set a trap."

"But there are a couple weird things about the note."

"What's weird?" Kim asked.

"Well, she wants to meet you at a coffee house, someplace called 'Columbia to Kenya' over by the university campus. In the note she calls it a 'bow zone'. What is a 'bow zone'?"

"About two months ago, before we started a fight, Shego stopped and gave me a bow. I didn't even think, it's an automatic response you learn in training. I stopped and returned her bow."

"And she dropped a box on you while you were doing it?"

"No, she didn't. I looked up, she winked, and we started fighting. And it wasn't just that once. She's done it ever since then, almost demanded it before we can fight. Last time we fought I think I bowed first... Wade, I bowed first, I gave her a sign of respect."

"Not one of the smarter things you've done Kim."

"Well she started it. Okay, what else was weird?"

"Shego said 'please.' It says, 'Please come alone.' No threat to hurt anyone, no demands, just 'please.' We need to call Ron on this."

"And I think Shego takes her training seriously and has promised me a neutral site to meet. I'm curious what she wants. What was the name of the coffee house again, and the time?"

Forty minutes later Kim scanned the street. Not the best part of town, not the worst. Any property this close to campus was too valuable to be a slum, but this was not the Benetton side of the university. The neighborhood sported bars which served beer to U students on the strength of a college ID rather than checking age. No sign read, "Columbia to Kenya," but she assumed that was what C2K on the building opposite her meant. Kim tensed. Ron would have told her, "This is so wrong." and she would have agreed with him. "Shego was a hero," Kim repeated to herself. "I've helped her. She says she respects me. I respect her."

But neither had Kim lost her mind. Columbia to Kenya was in one of several older buildings constructed side-by-side. She circled the block of buildings once, and walked past the windows of C2K several times, staring in. It might have been a drug store when it was built. The front of the old store had been refurbished and several people sat at tables with their cups -- but no Shego. Kim couldn't get a good look at the back Shego might be found there. Summoning up her courage Kim opened the door. After the cold outside she was greeted with a blast of warm air and --

"KIM! Back here!"

Kim saw the wave that accompanied the call. As she moved closer it was Shego under the hat, sunglasses and coat. It appeared she wore her green and black catsuit underneath. The back room was bigger than expected, it appeared another wall had been taken out, joining the storage area of one building with the one next door. If the owners planned to fix it up like the front they hadn't started, a jumble of mismatched couches, chairs, tables, and booths were scattered about the cavernous space. Kim slid onto the bench seat opposite Shego in a booth.

Shego's hand shot out, and Kim started into a defense position as best she could in the booth -- only to realize Shego had gestured to a thin young man with spiky black hair and too many piercings. "Two no-fat lattes -- large, and two pistachio biscotti."

"You could have asked what I wanted."

"Why, you paying for this?"

"It still would have been nice."

"Nice? Don't mix the two of us up. You're the nice girl, I'm the evil one -- remember." Oddly, Shego's voice seemed to lack any of its normal sarcastic tone.

Awkward silence filled the time until the coffee and biscotti arrived.

"So, uh, Shego, why did you call me?"

The pale woman took a sip of her latte before answering, "Before I tell you anything you have to promise to never tell Drakken we had this meeting. Fraternizing with the enemy is frowned on by the Villain's Guild."

"I promise."

"Word of honor?"

"I'll give you word of honor if you promise not to tell Ron, or my Mom and Dad."

Shego clucked her tongue. "Keeping secrets from mommy and daddy? I'm surprised, disappointed, and delighted all at once. There's hope for you, Kimmie. But would you really believe my promise if I gave it?"

"Maybe not, but it's kind of conspiratorial to have someone to share secrets with. Besides, if you do tell them I'll tell Drakken."

"You'd rat me out?"

"In a second."

Shego smiled, "There's definitely hope for you, Princess." She looked like she was about to start talking, then paused, "And, I just want to talk with you, not you and your little friend at the computer terminal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean turn off your com-link with the genius."

Kim took out the Kimmunicator. "Don't do it, Kim," Wade warned her.

"I really think she just wants to talk."

"Well, at least let me scan the room first, make sure she doesn't have some trap prepared." Kim held up the device, then slowly turned it so Wade could take readings around the entire coffee shop.

Shego slumped down in the booth while Kim scanned the room, "Do you have to draw attention to us?" she hissed.

"The room looks clean, Kim. But you're still making a mistake."

"I'll let you know if you're right," Kim told him as she turned off the Kimmunicator and stored it in her pocket. "Now, Shego, I'm the only one listening."

"You ever really need someone to talk to? Everyone needs company sometimes. You have people -- your boyfriend Stoppable, friends at school, family... Ever needed someone to talk with and had nobody? God, I was so lonely I gave my best enemy a call just to have an ear."

"Best enemy?"

"Sure Kimmie, why not?" She lifted her cup, "Here's to best enemies."

Kim raised her own cup. "No ulterior motives, really?"

After taking a sip of her latte, Shego put the cup down. "Okay, I lied to you Pumpkin, force of habit. I had something I wanted to say to someone. Something happened last summer… It really hurt me… God, it still hurts. There just isn't anyone I…" Shego balked, she was about to admit weakness to an enemy. "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Well, if you were hoping to grab my curiosity you managed to do that. What are you talking about?"

"Look, Kim, I don't think you really know much about martial arts--"

"Hey, I know sixteen kinds of--"

"Sixteen kinds of kung fu, yada, yada, yada. No you don't. You may have studied sixteen kinds of kung fu, but you don't _know_ a single one. You aren't a master of anything. Oh, I'll give you credit. You've got your own eclectic style that borrows a little from this and that, and you've got tremendous natural talent. You're effective and maybe that's what is important. But it's not the same--"

"I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"I'm not insulting you. I'm telling you the truth. Do you really…" _"Damn this kid can be irritating without even trying."_ "Never mind, this was a mistake. Go home, Possible. Enemies have no business talking with each other."

Kim took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry for… I guess I'm not sure if I'm sorry. But I am curious. Please, tell me why you called."

Shego leaned back in the booth and shut her eyes. She desperately wanted… No, it was stronger than that. She _needed_ to talk with someone about what had happened. There was a wistful note in the pale woman's voice as she began speaking, "The martial arts are important for me. Hego talked my parents into sending me to classes… He was their oldest child. He could always talk them into going along with his hero ideas. I was good. I was damn good. I impressed the hell out of my instructor. He arranged for me to go to…  
"There are several elite training schools in Japan."

"I know one of them."

"I won't ask its name, and won't tell you the one I went to. In a few years I was the fifth youngest person to ever master a style there. Fifth youngest! And some of 'em started coming there in diapers. I'm not talking about your grab a little piece of this or a piece of that, I'm talking recognized as a master. I think you know enough to know that that means."

"Yeah, I think I do," Kim sounded a little puzzled about where this was going.

"Well, I've kept training there whenever I can. Last summer they recognized me for reaching master level in a second style. Two master levels. I was the second youngest person there, at least since they started keeping age records, to have mastered two styles."

"I am impressed."

Shego looked genuinely happy to hear that, "Thanks. I don't hang around with a lot of people who have any clue what that means, the amount of work and dedication it takes… That's not the end of the story, can I bore you with the rest?"

"You aren't boring me so far."

Shego sighed. "There are three buildings where people sleep there. Two are used by students and some of the people who work there. Then there is the master's hall. It never really bothered me that I hadn't been asked to stay in the master's hall before. I was so much younger than most of them I didn't mind staying with the students. And I'm there so seldom it didn't really matter. But I wanted that recognition last summer. When the teachers told me I'd made it I was walking on air. I went back to my room and rolled up my mat and gathered everything I had for the invitation to stay in the master's hall…"

Kim waited, but the older woman remained silent. "What happened?"

There was a sad tone in Shego's voice. "No invitation came. There were a couple of the instructors I was closer to. I went to one to find out what happened. He said I would not be asked. Something about not liking the way I lived my life."

"Well," Kim began.

"It's not about how I chose to live my fucking life! It's about my skills. I'm a master. That is what it's supposed to be about. I wanted to teach there someday and they slapped me in the face!"

"Wait, you wanted to teach?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, you weren't a great teacher here."

"With the fake credentials so I could hide from my brothers?"

"Your credentials were fake?"

"You don't really think I have a degree in child development or that I'm certified in this state, do you?"

"But you were supposed to be good!"

Shego laughed, "The attitudinator can swing your 'good' and 'evil' back and forth a bit, but it doesn't change you completely. Self-preservation is a virtue, Kimmie, and so is protecting your identity if you're a hero. I became mild-mannered teacher. Fake name and forged certification to protect my secret identity? All part of a day's work for a hero."

"Back to your story… Aren't you supposed to be helping Drakken take over the world? Do you need a retirement plan to fall back on?"

She raised one eyebrow, "I don't think the Doc is ever going to take over the world. Hell, I'll bet I could do a better job if I set my mind to it. I had a weird dream once where I got a time machine. I went back and did something to you, and then took over all by myself.

"I almost think you could do it. What about your school in Japan?"

"I don't know Kim. Not inviting me to the master's hall was like telling me to drop dead. It's like… I don't know what to compare it to. Getting thrown out by your parents? I left home on my own. It's like the biggest rejection in my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Really, Princess?"

"Really."

"Thanks, it's good to hear. Can I buy another round for making you listen to me whine?"

Kim nodded yes and Shego had the lattes ordered before Kim remembered she wanted a mocha.

Shego was quiet until the lattes arrived. "Thanks for listening, Princess. I'm sorry if I called you away from something -- but there weren't a lot of names on my list of people I'd be willing to talk with."

"What about Drakken?"

"Oh God, Think about it. Try to imagine holding an intelligent conversation with Dr. D. Although for that matter, I can ask how you talk with your boyfriend."

"He's not a boyfriend anymore. He's still like best friend since forever. But he's got a serious random problem."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Shego convulsed with laughter. "Great Motor Ed, Princess."

Kim lost all track of time as the two chatted. Kim was startled to find out how late it was when she glanced at her watch, "Oh, I'd better call home."

Shego tensed, fearing Kim had her own trap.

"Hi... Yes, sorry, to be calling so late -- but I didn't want you to worry... No, I ran into someone who wanted to talk... Okay, don't let me sleep past ten tomorrow... Love you too Mom, Bye."

"So, do you lie to your mother on a regular basis?"

"I didn't lie, there were just some parts I left out."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not. I'm in no danger."

Shego paused, looking for something to say. She kept it short, "Thanks, Kim."

"You're welcome. Hey, can I go back to you claiming you'd like to retire to your school in Japan?" Kim asked. "If that's true, why hang around with Drakken?"

The pale woman gave her an odd smile, "You don't have time for why I work with Doctor D. It's a long story. But the man is a great humanitarian."

Kim rolled her eyes, realizing Shego was pulling her leg. "So you really think the world would be a better place with Drakken running it?"

"A lot of it."

"Name five countries that would be better off."

"Let's see... Taliban remnants in Afghanistan, genocide in Sudan, the remains of what used to be Yugoslavia, how many civil wars going on in Africa at the moment? Chechnya... North Korea... Haiti... I'll throw in both Iran and Iraq... Oh, and France! Let's not forget France -- I hear the people have been reduced to eating snails. That had to be more than five."

Kim giggled, "You sound as crazy as he is."

"Hey, I'm promoting world peace here and you're calling me crazy?"

"I apologize," Kim said in mock seriousness, "I have failed to recognize the two of you as a great humanitarians."

"Damn straight, Hey this would all make sense if you were drunk. How long until you're legal?"

"I'm eighteen in few weeks. Years until I'm twenty-one."

"Sorry Kim, we've been fighting so long I imagine you're older. But you've snuck a beer or two along the way haven't you?"

"No, I'm not even sure I'll drink when I'm legal--"

"Once a Pixie Scout always a Pixie Scout?"

"No, mom's a brain surgeon, she says it kills too many brain cells."

"Ah Kimmie, everyone needs to worship the porcelain goddess at least once. Then you at least know what you're not missing. Tell you what, if Drakken ever starts another plan in Europe or Canada I'll give you warning and we can both get plastered the night before. You don't have to wait until twenty-one in most countries. And if Stoppable is the gentleman you claim we can take him along as designated driver."

"While we're talking Drakken," Kim said, "I have one last question. Why does he seem to center here in Middleton? Wouldn't Washington or maybe even New York make better sense?"

"I think there are several reasons. First, you may not appreciate this, but Middleton is one of the top research areas in the country -- and easily the one with the worst security. I don't know why there aren't more guards around here; it was harder to get the secret formula for Coke in Atlanta. You want to know what's in it?"

"Pass, What's another reason?"

"Well, if I was a psychologist I'd mention a fixation caused by unresolved conflicts with your father and a couple other scientists from their college days. And now, of course, he has transferred that hostility to you."

"So, tell me Dr. Shego, any Oedipal complex issues there?"

"Have you, oh yes, you've met Mrs. Lipsky haven't you. Doesn't it make you feel just a little sorry for Dr. D?"

The coffee shop was almost empty when Shego asked, "Hey, I have a clone question for you. I worked with the Kim clones Drakken produced. Do you really have a little crescent shaped birthmark on your-- Oooh, I'm going to take that blush as a yes."

They were both tired, and it helped them relax their guard slightly with the other, but when Tony stopped at their booth to remind them, "We're closing in five," some of the tension returned.

They left together, knowing the truce would end and both feeling slightly nervous about the evening. Shego broke the silence, "Thanks for coming. It felt good to talk with someone."

Kim smiled, "No big. Maybe we can try it again sometime."

Shego glanced up and down the street. "Where's your car? I haven't seen that in a couple months."

"I walked."

"Car in the shop?"

"It's a really long story. The short version is the recall finally caught up with the Sloth… Common sense quiz, why is an invisible car a really bad idea?"

Shego thought for a second, "Because other drivers can't see you and will pull in front of you?"

"You get an A. I don't know why my genius brothers couldn't think of that. 'Kim, push the green button. It will make it easier to follow bank robbers.' The long version of the story has three buildings damaged, me in the hospital for two days, and a court order on my brothers for modifications the DMV found illegal, immoral, and possibly unhygienic -- although they had nothing to do with the starlings nesting in it… Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

"Need a lift?"

"Nah, I'll walk."

Kim used the walk home to think about the evening. She felt vaguely sorry for Shego, reduced to calling an enemy for company. But Kim also felt flattered. Shego had called her, and treated her like an adult -- talking with her rather than to her. Kim surprised herself as she realized, she wanted Shego to contact her again. It was long after 1:00 when Kim finally crawled into bed. She couldn't decide if it was weirdness of the night or the second no-fat latte that was keeping her awake but decided they should share the blame/credit equally as she finally dozed off.

Kim never saw the hovercraft that followed her home. Shego watched until Kim safely entered her house._ "What in the hell am I doing? Why did I call her?"_


	4. Terms of Engagement

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Terms of Engagement**

Kim almost convinced Wade no problems had occurred during the night out with Shego.

"Sorry Kim, you have to let me stay skeptical."

Kim decided not to tell Ron or Monique. Ron, she convinced herself, would be too weirded out and worried. Monique would just be worried. Kim's resolve lasted until lunch on Tuesday.

"You what!"

"I went out for coffee with Shego."

"Girlfriend, one of us needs to see a doctor. Because if I'm not losing my hearing you're losing your mind."

"Come on, Monique, I want to talk to someone -- and I'm telling you instead of Ron."

Monique raised one eyebrow, "How about your mom and dad?"

"No, they would worry too much."

"Kim, they have every reason to worry. But we both have study hall next period and I'm willing to let you convince me if you can that's its a good idea for my best friend and a homicidal maniac to be out on a coffee date."

"It wasn't a date, she just wanted to talk."

"Uh, huh, and she called her worst enemy in the world for that?"

Kim giggled, "Actually, she called me her best enemy."

"Save it for study hall Lucy," the black woman sighed, "you got lots of 'splanning to do."

**Second Friday**

It was another Friday night just hanging out with Ron and Felix. Kim, half-way down her bowl of popcorn, sat on the back of the couch and stared at the screen as the two boys battled giant mutant zombie poodles in the video game 'Commodore Puddles' Revenge.' Around 9:30 the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim, I hate to ask you this. I mean I REALLY hate to ask you this." Kim stared at the screen. Wade was holding up a piece of paper on which he had written 'C2K 10:00?' "But one of your fans insisted on asking if you dye your hair."

"Yes, Wade, tell her yes." On screen Wade put a finger to his head and wiggled it in the universal sign of 'you're crazy.'

"What? Kim, you don't dye your hair." Ron, sprawled on the floor, rolled over and stared at her. "Why did you tell Wade that?"

"Is that what I told Wade?" she answered absent-mindedly. "I just remembered something I need to do."

"You're dead Ron, you can't ignore the poodles like that." Felix never took his eyes off the screen, "Kim, does Wade often call with such insane questions? And do you want me to call your house for a ride?"

"No and no, thanks Felix, its a nice night, I'll walk. Kill some poodles for me."

As Kim jogged to her meeting she kept up last week's mantra, "Shego was a hero. I've helped her. She respects me. I respect her."

Shego had the same booth, but had lost the I'm-here-in-disguise look. In dark, form-fitting jeans and a bulky black sweater against the late winter chill her pale skin and dark hair, pulled back in a pony-tail, gave her a look vaguely between Goth and graduate student in literature.

"Tony, two large no-fat lattes and two pistachios."

"Scratch one of the no-fats -- I want a grande mocha -- double chocolate!"

"Your treat, Princess?"

"Dutch treat Shego."

"How about, for purposes of the evening, you call me something else. I'm trying to pretend I'm here incognito. Sheila or Sharon sound good?"

"Okay, Sheila"

Five minutes later the coffee arrived at the table. "I really needed someone to talk with last week," Shego began. "I just wanted to say..."

"Thank you?"

"No, drop dead was the actual line." But Shego said it in a light, teasing tone rather than the sarcasm that marked most of their conversations. "But seriously--"

Kim grinned, "We so have to remove that word from our vocabulary."

"No, really, why did you come? You had to be expecting a trap. You should be expecting one now. I'm tempted to reach over and slap you for being so stupid."

"I did expect you try something. I guess I'm still on edge. I kept reminding myself how you used to be a hero and how you still value trust and loyalty."

Shego's voice turned cold, "So you're basically here to convert me?"

"Well, I guess... yes."

Shego took a bite from the pale green biscotti, chewed and swallowed. "It ain't going to happen Kimmie. And it's not honest. I asked you here because I wanted to talk with you. Talk with me if you want to talk with me. Don't come here to preach or make me something I'm not. Do you want me to try and make you a villain? The two of us would be unbeatable." Shego leaned towards Kim and went into spooky voice, "Come over the dark side Kimmie, we have cookies." Dropping back to normal tone, "How does that sound to you?"

"I wouldn't like that. Hey, what did you mean about 'don't come here if I want to make you something else?' You planning on this being a regular thing?"

"Uh, I really hadn't thought about that. Patterns are dangerous for me -- don't let people know where you're going to be or when. But tell you what, Pumpkin, if you want to just talk with me it's same time, same place next week. But if you think you can work your magic on me and turn me into a do-gooder don't bother to come. Promise me."

"I think that's a safe promise... I don't know if I will come back or not. But what if I want to come and get called on a mission? Can I have your phone number?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you asking for my help in setting me up."

"Okay, but if I don't show up I want you to go to my website and ask Wade if I was busy. Now, promise me."

"Okay, I promise. And I promise I won't try to change the way you are either."

"Sheila, since I answered your question, will you answer one of mine? Why did you call me? I believe you just wanted someone to talk with -- the question is why ME? Even if you think of me as your 'best enemy' it really doesn't make sense."

"I'm not sure I know the answer. There probably isn't just one. I guess what's most important is that you know me, but you aren't afraid of me. You know enough martial arts to understand some of what happened to me. Hell, you know, sometimes I look at you and see myself seven years ago, before I wised up. You were so pathetic the first few times we fought, I had to try hard not to kill you by accident."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Face it Kimmie, a little high school cheerleader against me? I could have broken you like a match stick if I had wanted."

"You're telling me the fights weren't serious, you weren't trying to hurt me?"

"Oh, I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to hurt you so bad you'd go home and forget about the game. This isn't for amateurs and part-timers. Sometimes I see you almost as a kid sister who I want to keep out of trouble..."

"By breaking her leg?"

"By breaking both of them if it will help."

"All those death traps?"

"Designed by Drakken, who never thinks through a plan well enough."

"Sorry don't believe you." Kim objected. "You were on a dirigible once and cut my jet pack off me!"

"Oh yeah, and Stoppable was flying along with you. He was supposed to catch you. And may I point out that he did. Only you had to steal the laser control from me first. You were supposed to just fall into his arms."

"I didn't steal the control from you. You stole it; I was taking it back for the owner. You really claim you've never tried to kill me?"

There was a long pause before Shego answered. "I don't know. I lose my temper. There's been a time or two when I might really have killed you. That's why you need to quit Cupcake, quit before you do get hurt. I may not be there to save you forever."

"You just admitted you may have tried to kill me, then claim you've saved my life?"

"How stupid do you think I am? How many times to do I have to leave you with your tools like your laser lipstick, or leave that naked rodent free before you realize I'm going easy on you?"

Kim shook her head as if Shego lived in a fantasy land, "I can't believe you."

"Oh really?" Shego noticed a metal spoon which had been left at the booth by some earlier coffee drinker. She picked it up, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, and then glanced around the coffee shop to make certain no one was looking their way. "You want an idea of what I can do?" she whispered. "Watch this." She concentrated for a couple seconds, then the bowl and handle of the spoon hit the top of the table in the booth, in separate pieces, along with a few drops of molten metal that sent up little columns of smoke as they burned into the table.

Kim stretched out a hand. "Don't touch it, you idiot," Shego hissed as her, and she spilled a few drops of coffee on the spots that were smoking.

"I'm not that stupid," Kim snapped, holding her hand a few inches over the pieces of the spoon, noticing the heat they still radiated.

Before Kim could move her arm back Shego's arm darted, faster than a snake striking, and the older woman's hand caught Kim by the wrist. Kim panicked momentarily. Shego stared into Kim's eyes, "I could have crippled you for life in any of our fights." She released Kim's wrist. "Obviously I never did. I've never maimed anyone with my powers. I haven't used the heat, but I think you and Doc have taken more blast damage than any two other people."

Kim stared at her wrist, "I'll remember that next time we fight -- you're trying to hurt me for my own good. Are you going to tell me you still hold back?"

"Not for a long time. You've grown Kimmie, and I don't just mean in height and cup size. I'm still faster than you, but you're probably stronger than me. If it weren't for my speed and plasma powers you'd pound the snot out of me these days."

"And that was when you gave me the courtesy of a bow?"

"Oh, I probably noticed it earlier -- I just didn't want to admit it. I went flabby for a few months after they rejected me at my school. You may have caught up while I was lazy. But that's over now. When I'm with you I feel challenged, I feel alive. You're helping me get back in shape too, Pumpkin. A few more months and I'll be back on top. I guess I should say drop dead for that too."

Kim returned Shego's grin. "So, what's with the little terms of endearment like Princess, Cupcake, and Pumpkin? Or do you say those things to all the girls?"

"Just you Kimmie. It may have been my way of telling you to go home little girl."

"And now?"

"And now I do it to needle you. I have to distract you, you're so good I need any little edge I can get."

"Like distracting me with flattery?"

"Exactly." They laughed together.

Eventually their conversation turned to their love lives.

"I sometimes thought you and Drakken had something going on," Kim remarked. "Am I the only person who thought that?"

"No, happens a lot. I don't really know why. "

"So, would you care to explain the relationship?"

"I told you, it would take too long to explain it. Just say I owe him a few -- no matter how obnoxious he can be. And in his own clueless way he tries to do right by me. He treats me more like family than hired help -- or I'd have left him for a higher paying job. He gives me space when he knows I need it, and tries to support me when he thinks I need help. You remember how he came to rescue me from Aviarius? And there have been other times--"

"How about that time in South America, with the mind control chips?"

"I hate mind control, I really fucking hate mind control." she shuddered. "I wish he'd drop it -- creeps me out. But think about it Kim, he even treated you decently. Okay, I hated the apron and baking him cookies -- but he could have done a lot worse to me, and I'd have remembered every minute of it. Think about what he could have done to you... He just ordered you into one of my costumes. He even let you change in my quarters. He could have done anything he wanted to you, anything. And you wouldn't have been able to stop him, and you'd have carried the memory with you for the rest of your life. I'll pause and let you imagination fill in some depraved images... See Princess? Oh, and remember the moodulators? Did Stoppable try to take advantage of you when you were feeling all hot and bothered?"

"NO!"

"Well, Dr. D didn't try to take advantage either. There are a lot of guys who would have. There are a lot of men who think paying you for a job entitles them to special favors."

"Special favors?"

Shego stared at Kim, not believing she needed it spelled out, "Sex. Remember when Señor Senior, Senior hired me to tutor Junior? The first lesson I had to teach Daddy was that I wasn't getting paid to take off my clothes. Don't let that dirty old man get a mind chip on you."

"And Junior?"

"I'm not even sure he's into girls. I'm not sure if he's into guys. He may just spend all that time preening 'cause he's so in love with himself. No, Drakken can be inept, but there is a sweet streak in him that can be endearing if you're in the right mood."

"Can be inept?"

"Give him credit. He comes up with some spectacular ideas. When he's hot he's the greatest mad scientist alive, when he's feeling lazy he has me steal technology for him, and sometimes he does freelance work for Kitchen-aide."

"Kitchen-aide?"

"Swear to God. Have you seen the ads for their new Coco Moo Machine? Every time someone buys one it's another twenty-five cents on the next royalty check. I shouldn't tell you this, but he says his newest project is a death ray. I'm betting he comes up with a microwave that will pop a bag of corn in under five seconds. Probably do a twelve pound turkey in two minutes."

"You really say a guy making Super Microwave has spectacular ideas?"

"He just lacks the patience to work out the bugs. Think about it, he created the Bebes -- the greatest piece of robotics and artificial intelligence at the time. Two or three mind control devices -- I'm glad he dropped that, but he could take over the world with those, just get a few on world leaders and he's in charge of everything. His clones... I think he needs to go back and stabilize the process."

"Mind control could take over the world, but you think he should drop it?"

"It really creeps me out, I don't want anyone playing with my brain."

"But why work on his cloning plans? Are you wanting an army of Kim clones to order around?"

"No. Use your imagination, think of what you could do if that cloning technique could be stabilized. Organs always available for transplant, an endless supply of every blood type for transfusion. The medical uses are endless."

"He could save thousands of lives every year."

"And make millions on the patents, that's where I'm looking. But we're getting off the subject. I was asking you about Stoppable. I'm sort of curious. I thought the two of you were dating or something."

"We were. Things change. Why does everyone assume we still are dating?"

"It's because you're still friends."

Kim looked at Shego with a puzzled expression.

The older woman sighed, "Do you know 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

"No, when was that?"

"It's a movie. It essentially says a man and woman can't stay friends without ending up in bed. And that idea, Princess, is why everyone thinks you and Ron should end up together. Its a stupid cliché, guy and girl are friends so they have to end up together. People like clichés, keeps them from having to really think. I'd like to believe a man and woman can be friends without needing to get into each other's pants. I hope you and Stoppable can show the world something other than a hackneyed stereotype for romance junkies and lazy scriptwriters. Sorry, I sometimes ramble. Want to talk about what happened with you and Stoppable?"

Kim stared off into space for a minute. "No, not really… But maybe I should. I'm not really sure what happened. Sometimes I think it was my fault. More often I blame him. He went all crazy on me--"

Shego snorted, "Crazy? How could you tell the difference?"

"It was like everything that could possibly go wrong did. He went on a weird eating binge, he locked himself in a safe so he wouldn't have to face the world, he cheated at school, he'd have nightmares and call me at three in the morning for reassurance, he broke into my house and stole my clothes--"

"Time out, Princess. He broke into your room and stole your clothes?"

Kim nodded her head yes.

"Funny, Stoppable never struck me as a cross-dresser. Or did he get off smelling your panties?"

"Neither. It's kind of complicated. He was trying to impress me--"

"By stealing your clothes."

"Well it sounds stupid when you say it like that."

"Want to find a way where it doesn't sound stupid?"

Kim continued. "And our 'dates'… He'd take me to restaurants and ask me to tell the waiter I was twelve so I could order from the kiddie menu. Or we'd go to the Middleton Mall and I'd have to spend three hours watching him trying to win a stuffed frog from the giant claw machine."

Shego closed her eyes and groaned in sympathy. Kim almost smiled. "He didn't even want to tell Yori we were dating--" the redhead continued.

"Yori?" Shego interrupted. "Who is Yori?"

"A girl who was interested in him. How interested can he be in me if he's afraid to tell another girl we're dating? And he knew me so well… Have you heard of Camille Leon?"

"The shape shifter? Yeah."

"Twice he couldn't tell which of us was which. I'm his best friend since forever, we're dating, and he can't identify me? There was some other stuff, but you see what I mean by he went all crazy?" Shego nodded. Kim jabbed her finger down on the table top for emphasis, "I saw how he treated other girls when he dated them - he didn't treat me that well. He took me for granted. He treated me worse than when we were just friends!"

"But you said sometimes you blamed yourself? Sounds like he was certifiable."

"Maybe I was too rough on him. Maybe I couldn't appreciate his good qualities enough."

"You strike me as a pretty high maintenance girlfriend," Shego teased.

"I was feeling resentful," Kim confessed. "It was putting a strain on our real friendship. He's my best friend in the world. God, Shego, I would do anything to keep Ron as a friend. I was afraid we'd end up in a major fight if we kept dating and I'd swear off seeing him forever. I'd do anything to keep from losing him as a friend," Kim sighed, "You ever lose a best friend?"

"I'm not sure I've ever had one." That reality struck Shego hard, she'd heard the sadness in Kim's voice and paused for a minute. There was a serious tone in the pale woman's voice when she spoke again, "This is really going to sound stupid after some of the things I said a minute ago, and after what you said, but you ought to think about getting back together with Ron. It was obviously hard for him to make the transition from best friend to boyfriend. But give him a chance. God, the man would follow you into hell. You've got to appreciate loyalty like that."

"I appreciate Ron, but loyal is a trait for a dog, not a boyfriend."

"It's damn hard to get in a boyfriend. Cherish it. Hell, he's got a sense of humor too -- if you don't want him I'll take him."

"Don't you have any sort of wild passionate love on your list of what you're looking for? Loyal with a sense of humor is it?"

"Wild passion is grossly over-rated. Do you know Pride and Prejudice?"

"Is that a movie too?"

Shego gave Kim a dirty look, "It's a novel. Greatest novel ever written. There's a character… Caroline Bingley? No, Charlotte Lucas. Anyway, Elizabeth Bennett turns down Mr. Collins because he's got the personality of a bowl of cold oatmeal. She wants someone she can love madly. Charlotte accepts his proposal because better a dependable clod than being by yourself forever. I'm a Charlotte, I just want someone I can count on at this point."

"Boy, you really have diminished expectations. What happened to Elizabeth?"

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, who was handsome and passionate, swept her off her feet. Is that who you're waiting for, Princess? Prince Charming? A Mr. Darcy, who will sweep you off your feet?"

"Something wrong with that?"

Shego stared at her for a minute. "No. You're young. You can wait a few years until you're jaded and cynical like me. I just hope you don't decide you've thrown away something good for an ideal that doesn't really exist."

"I love Ron, it's just… I don't know how to say it. When we were out, even when we kissed it was like there was something that wasn't there. "

"Do you know what you want?"

"No, not really. It's like I wanted more of something that I couldn't recognize."

"You are a hopeless romantic. You've been watching too many movies with happy endings. White knights don't happen any more, Princess. Lower your sights."

"Look," Kim growled, "I'm getting real tired of everyone trying to set me up or dictate my love life to me. Drop it, okay."

"Sorry, kid."

"And don't call me 'kid.'"

Shego's answer sounded sincere. "I really am sorry. It sounds like both our love lives suck. I wish we go out to one of those bars down the street and get plastered."

Kim nodded her head yes, "Hey, I know what you mean about lousy love lives. Neither of us had dates for New Year's Eve."

"Yeah, I--"

"Hah! Gotcha!" Kim called triumphantly.

"What?"

"You just admitted you lied last New Year's Eve when you called up and said you were going out on a date."

"No, I forgot… I mean, I didn't know which New Year's… Er… Oh, hell. I lied to you Princess. I didn't have a date last New Year's Eve. But I'll have a good one next New Year's."

"Oh yeah, from the woman who says she'll date a guy with the personality of cold oatmeal."

"Well, the woman waiting for a white knight to sweep her off her feet isn't going to have anything but disappointment next New Year's."

"Twenty bucks, Shego, twenty bucks. We have a truce next January first. You bring your guy; I bring my guy. The woman with the hotter date wins the money."

Shego laughed, "It's a bet, Possible. But how do we decide who has the hotter date?"

"I'll kiss your guy if you kiss mine."

"Kiss your what, Pumpkin?"

"Kiss my guy, you idiot," Kim giggled

"Okay, sounds like more fun than how this year came in."

Kim held up her right arm, all fingers curled into a fist except for the little finger, which pointed straight up, "Pinky promise?"

Shego rolled her eyes, then linked little fingers with Kim. "It's going to be an easy twenty. No guy can measure up to what you want."

"Look, it doesn't have to be a Mr. Darcy riding a white knight," they both laughed at the slip, "with standards as low as you have I know I'll be dating someone a lot hotter. Eww, you dated Mr. Barkin. I guess that proves you really are desperate."

"Don't make fun of the guy. He had his good points. If he'd ditch the ugly sports jackets and not try to sing he might be salvageable."

"You'd better not be out with him next New Year's Eve."

"Not likely."

"I thought you said he had good points."

"Yeah, well I also told you he couldn't sing. And I think when I let the Dobermans loose on him I killed any chances of going out with him again."

It was another hour before Kim realized, "Ohmygosh! I forgot to call home and say I'd be late. I'm dead."

"Can you call now?"

"I don't know. If mom and dad are in bed I might be able to sneak in -- Don't look at me like that 'Sheila' -- without them knowing."

"Can I give you are ride Princess, the hovercraft is faster than a hike."

"Yes... No... We aren't supposed to trust each other are we?"

"I'm trusting you. I told you, I'll be here next week -- same time, same place. There's your chance to set a trap for me. But you know the rule -- don't come looking to change me. I only want you here if you enjoy the company."

As she followed Kim home in the hovercraft Shego tried to tell herself she didn't care if Kim showed up next week or not. The truth was that she desperately wanted Kim to be there because she enjoyed Shego's company as much as Shego enjoyed her's. But there had to be ground rules, and Shego had no interest in having Kim 'save her soul.'

And Kim had a lot on her mind as she walked home. One thing she thought about were the two pieces of spoon in her pocket. She considered asking Wade for an analysis. Had Shego really melted metal or was it a trick of some sort?

--

**Author's Not**e: I am considering a less extensive updating of Cognitive Dissonance. I would like to add a scene where Kim and Shego resolve their bet over who had the hotter date on the next New Year's Eve.  
A Simple Jewish Wedding refers back to the Pride and Prejudice conversation.


	5. How Far Would You Go?

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**How Far Would You Go?**

**Third Friday**

Shego arrived early to look for traps. She circled the exterior of the building a few times before going in. Most of the faces looked vaguely familiar after a couple weeks, so the place with not stuffed full of undercover officers. She paused for a minute to stare at a chess game where a dark-skinned, middle-aged man was beating a pale grad student. Shego knew enough about chess to know they were both beyond her. Towards the back several tables had been pushed together and a number of women and a few men sat there.

"What is this?" Shego asked during a lull in their conversation.

"Legal Lesbians," a woman with a pink hat answered.

"Legal Lesbians?"

She laughed, "We're a study group from the law school. I noticed you here with a cute girl the last couple weeks. Are you and she…"

"God no. Just friends. Not even friends. Just sort of, I don't know."

"Ohh, The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Hamlet, act three."

"Really? Cool. So, you a lit major?"

"No, I just… Hey, sorry to disturb your study group."

Shego quickly retreated to her booth, afraid she had drawn too much attention to herself while checking the room. There was still a chance Kim might arrive with a squad of police or Global Justice agents, but there was too much risk of someone getting hurt in a fight and it didn't seem like Kim's style. Now the question was whether Kim would come at all.

Shego found an abandoned New York Times in the booth. It was dangerous for her to be here she kept telling herself. She had worked for years to avoid anything that could help an enemy find her -- and she had even told Kim she would be here. She kept fidgeting, staring at her watch every couple minutes until she located the crossword puzzle and did her best to lose herself in it. She kept telling herself the nerves were only troubling her because of her fear of recognition, that she didn't really care if Kim showed up or not. But she couldn't wholly convince even herself.

_"Will she come or won't she? Should I visit her website if she doesn't show to ask if she was on a mission -- or would that look like a sign of weakness? How long should I wait? 10:15 is the latest I'm going to be here, okay 10:30. I won't go all pathetic if she doesn't show up."_

But Shego's watch only read 9:52 when Kim entered the coffee house. Shego's heart started beating a little faster, Kim was here simply because she wanted to be here. She couldn't help herself, she gave Kim a quick hug when she got back to the booth. Kim tensed, and Shego quickly released her, "Sorry Cupcake, wasn't thinking."

But Kim was staring open-mouthed at Shego.

_"Oh, shit, I've scared her."_

"Great sweater, Club Banana?"

It took a second to register, Shego had been so glad to see Kim she had not realized they had worn identical black cotton sweaters, Kim over blue jeans, Shego over dark green ski pants. Shego took it as a good omen.

Tony came and took their orders as soon as they both sat down. Shego tried to regain control, but was having difficulty. She couldn't remove the smile from her face in response to the fact Kim was there. She finally limited herself to, "Nice you could make it."

"But, this doesn't change our relationship. I'll stop you the next time you and Drakken pull anything."

"You'll try and stop me Pumpkin, and I told you -- I wouldn't have it any other way. I enjoy fighting you. Remember our promise, I'm not asking you to change who you are -- you aren't asking me to change who I am. That's simple respect. If I didn't regard you as an equal I wouldn't have asked you out for coffee."

Kim enjoyed being called an equal. "What do you mean 'try', to stop you, I always come out on top?"

"Get real Kim, you lose three out of four times we meet."

"Oh cut the crap, Shego, I always win eventually."

Shego stared at Kim, "Princess said a 'c' word, Princess said a 'c' word. Do you talk like that to your Mommie?"

"Come on Sheila, get serious. You win three out of four?"

"Sure, you try and stop a robbery, we get away. We win. When--"

"No, stop right there. So last month, when Drakken tried to take the miniature ionic accelerator and the two of you had to run off without it you count that as a victory for you?"

"Absolutely. I'm not just a thief -- it's also my job to protect Drakken. You tried to capture us, we got away, one for me."

"But you didn't get what you came after, that's one for me! It only counts for you if you steal what you came for."

"Kimmie, Kimmie, ah, the innocence of youth. Do you have any idea how much I've gotten away with that you'll never even hear about? The crack in the Liberty Bell -- mine. Sinking the Titanic -- one of my greatest acts of evil. Donald Trump's hair -- yes, there are no depths to which I will not sink."

"But we're only talking about when we go mano a mano... Uh, do I mean womano a womano?"

"No Pumpkin, exactly right the first time, it means hand-to-hand."

"I knew that... Okay, I didn't. But that's what I mean. And when we fight, I win.

"So are you counting the times getting out of one of Drakken's deathtraps as one for you without chalking up the fact you were in a deathtrap to begin with as one against you?"

The deathtraps had preyed on Kim's mind for a week, "You claim you didn't want me killed when we were first fighting, just hurt so I'd go home?"

"Yes."

"So why did you let Drakken put me in those death traps."

"Oh come on, Princess! What danger were you really in? You slip out of Drakken's death traps like I slip out of jail. There's only one or two prisons in the world that can even hold me overnight -- unless I decide to stay for a good night's sleep."

"Some of those traps were pretty scary."

"Yes, but they were all planned by Dr. D -- who has grand ideas and never pays enough attention to the details. I've always had fun with you Kim, win or lose." Shego's tone turned serious, "But if I wanted someone dead there would be no complicated death trap. I'd put a gun to his head and pull the trigger."

The conversation ranged over various topics until a half hour later Kim offered, "I'll tell you my deepest, darkest secret if you tell me yours."

Shego smiled, "I don't think so. I'm not into 'sharing' or true confessions. But if you want to talk about yours I'm willing to listen."

"Oh, pweeeze," Kim begged, assuming the puppy-dog pout.

"Gah! Stop that!" Shego ordered as Kim's lip started to tremble. "I'll make an offer -- if your secret is deep and dark enough I'll consider telling mine."

Kim smiled and looked around the room, seeing no one close she leaned across the table. Shego leaned over also, her head almost touching Kim's, so she could hear the whisper, "You promise never to reveal this to anyone?" Shego nodded yes. Kim continued, "I gave Ron two hand jobs while we were dating. Once in the movies, once in my car."

Kim looked over; Shego's mouth was open in amazement. "Didn't know that about me, huh?"

Shego chuckled, "God, I'm amazed you consider that your deepest, darkest secret. I'm not even going to ask where Stoppable's fingers were while that was going on."

"Come on," Kim pleaded, "that's my darkest secret. Tell me yours."

"As dark secrets go I'm not even sure yours is a medium gray. My secrets are so black they would suck all hope from the very marrow of your being and leave you a broken shadow of yourself."

"Really?"

"Of course not. But come on, a hand job is --"

"Two."

"Still nothing. Your innocence still exceeds your naïveté, and I will do nothing to spoil it with blood curdling tales of monstrous depravity."

"You're no fun. You know that."

"I'm no fun? I could give you references," Shego offered, "but it's not considered polite to name names."

Kim wasn't sure why she had brought up the dark secrets, but the thought stayed with her as they continued to talk. Finally she had to ask, "Have you ever killed anyone?" Kim's voice sounded a little shaky as she asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

Shego took a sip of coffee before answering. "There seems to be a little difference of opinion on that," she answered slowly. "I would say no. Hego said I did. It was part of the fight that led to the breakup of Team Go."

"How can there be a difference of opinion on that?"

"Maybe you remember the story, about six years ago or so, two terrorists blown up in Go City?"

"I think I remember."

"Well, those two had some wonderful little time bombs they planned to attach to half a dozen school buses. Had them set so they would go off just before the buses reached school -- when they'd be fully loaded with kids. Only, gee whiz, someone re-set the timers. One of them threw a switch to arm a bomb and it went off immediately instead of 7:55 a.m. Is that murder Kimmie?"

"I... I think so... couldn't another way have been found?"

"Arrest them? Give them a one-in-a-million chance to walk or escape and try and kill two hundred other kids?"

"But you killed them!"

"Did I, Kimmie, did I? Did I make the bomb? Did I turn it on? The sons of a bitch did it to themselves. If they decided not to go ahead with mass murder it wouldn't have happened. They threw that switch thinking about all the kids they would kill."

There was a long pause as Kim digested Shego's words. Was the older woman splitting hairs or did she have a point? Finally, sensing a need to say something, Kim managed a fairly neutral, "I don't remember anything about you in the paper."

"No, no there wasn't anything. Would any jury in Go City... Would any jury in the country have convicted me Kimmie? There wasn't a cop in Go City who would arrest me. They wanted to give me a medal. The judge set bail at one dollar -- paid it for me. There was never any trial day set, it all just disappeared."

"Wait, how could you be in jail if no one would arrest you?"

"Thank Hego for that. He said I had no business calling myself a hero. He said I had no place as a Go. He was the one who put me in jail Kimmie, my own brother."

"But shouldn't the papers or television still have said something?"

"The US media? Owned and operated by the rich and powerful who only want their side told? They want to pretend we're so much more virtuous than everyone else in the world. How many details do you read in the press about the hundreds of prisoners held for years at Guantonamo and never charged with any crime? How about Abu Ghraib and CIA detention centers in Kazakhstan? Those tiny bits that slip into the news aren't even the tip of the story. I could tell you... No, back to ancient history, it's safer. They wouldn't let the Go City story run anywhere except as 'happy accident.' I wanted the story to run. I wanted to make a statement.  
"Mego disagreed with me also. Of course, he said he'd have questioned them, breaking one bone at a time until he knew there wasn't another terrorist cell working in Go City. He said he'd have told the police they put up a hell of a fight. Maybe his response was better than mine, but I think Mego doesn't know his history. Torture only works on TV and in the movies. People can lie under torture. Hell, they'll tell you whatever you want to hear to get the pain to stop."Hego didn't like that either. The team broke up... You know there is no black and white, Princess. It took me a long time to realize that. Nobody is all good. Nobody is all evil. Even those shit-for-brains terrorists imagined they were doing God's will as much as the televangelist in this country who prays for Jesus to assassinate the president of Venezuela. And nobody is going to look out for you, so you damn well better look out for yourself. I got nothing from my days of standing in Hego's shadow. So now I look out for number one. I'm often stealing from bigger crooks than me, they've done more damage to society than I have. But a lot of them are still regarded as respected pillars of the community and leaders of society."

The conversation turned seriously philosophical. Kim realized she was seeing a facet of the other women she had never known

"We all make our own sets of rules, our own code." Shego remarked later. "Have you made your own yet -- or still using the one your parents and high school gave you? Most of the people I've hurt deserved it. They all lived. Besides, hurting gives you a faster rep than killing. Any idiot can kill you. If you hurt them, they remember -- and they tell others. Machievelli said we will betray those we love before we betray those we fear."

"I wouldn't."

"I believe you. But you're an exception. No, I think Niccolio got it right, fear is a more effective weapon. That's why I'm on this side Kim, I can do what I want, when I want. Bad guys don't cry. We don't have the burdens to carry you do."

"Sounds a lot like freedom--"

"That's exactly what it is Princess, freedom."

"That's not what I meant. I was thinking of a line on one of my Mom's CDs, something like, 'freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose..."

Kim was afraid she had offended Shego, but after a long pause she answered softly. "You may be right Princess. Maybe I don't have anyone or anything to cry over. But it was my choice to make, and I made it. Have you made your choices? Could you kill if you had to? You're a hero. Would you kill to save a life?"

"I don't know. Killing is wrong."

"Here's a gun Kimmie," Shego said, tossing an imaginary weapon to Kim. "I'm Monkey Fist. I'm fucking crazy." Her left arm circled an imaginary captive. "I've got your buddy Stoppable. He's my shield, the only shot you have is at my head. I'm going to break his neck." She moved her right hand to where Ron's head would be, then pressed slowly. "I'm hurting him Kim, I'm hurting him. I can feel those vertebrae stretching." From the corner of her mouth Shego groaned Ron's lines, "Help me Kim! He's hurting me." "You want to hear his neck snap, Kimmie? You want to see your best friend die?"

"BANG"

Shego looked over, Kim had her hand pointing at Shego, the sights on the imaginary pistol leveled straight at her head. There were tears in Kim's eyes. "Don't cry Pumpkin, you made the right choice."

"Killing is wrong."

"Then get the hell out of the do-gooder game," she whispered softly. "All the choices aren't easy. If you keep putting yourself and your friend in danger one day you will have to make the choice for real. You've got three choices. Get out now, before you have to decide --if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen. Or you can decide now whether the world is a better place with Stoppable or Gemini alive. You can keep your moral virginity and watch Stoppable die. But, if you decide Stoppable will do more good for the world than a lunatic like Monkey Fist or a megalomaniac like Gemini then you save his life, and you never, never regret doing what you thought was necessary."

"But what if I'm wrong."

"We all make mistakes Princess. But never regret loyalty or saving a friend. Never regret doing what was necessary."

Shego repeated an offer at the end of the evening, "Want a ride home Kim?"

"Thanks for the offer, maybe next time, but after tonight I really want to think. And Sheila, I hope there is a next time."

Shego couldn't stop smiling as she followed Kim in the hovercraft. The redhead had come by her own choice. _"She likes talking with me!"_ Shego tried to remember the last time she had been this happy. The memory came back like a blow to the stomach, it had been sitting beside Kim in a photo booth as the two of them mugged for the camera.

She broke off following Kim and returned directly to the Lair. _"Damn it! I do not like Kim. We're enemies. I just want someone I can talk to."_

--

**Author's Note**: Shego starts to break a promise made in this chapter in Team Possible II: Doppelganger.


	6. Family Affair

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Family Affair**

Kim took advantage of Ron's different lunch period on Tuesdays for a private conversation with Monique. "I like being out with Shego, but it's really weird. There's some sort of tension between us when we're out for coffee."

Monique leaned forward and softly knocked twice on Kim's forehead. "Hello, earth to Kim, you two hate each other. There is so much tension between the two of you that you should be committed for even wanting to go back."

"It's not like that. We really have a truce going on Friday night. And... And this is really going to sound crazy, but I want it to continue."

"Crazy doesn't even start to cover it."

"If I get another call from Shego, will you come with me?"

"You really want me to come?"

"Seriously... Wait, you don't get the joke."

"What joke?"

"See, maybe that's why I like coffee with Shego. She knows the dangerous part of my life. You know the sane part of my life. Please come and try to get a feel on this. I want your opinion."

Monique sighed, "I'm not sure you've got a sane part left in your life. You really want your best girlfriend to meet the FBI's most wanted woman in the world?"

"Please and thank you?"

"Only for you, Kim,"

**Fourth Friday**

Kim asked Wade to contact her at Monique's if another invitation arrived. She wondered why her heart was going a little faster, she was as nervous as if she was expecting a phone call for a date. What was going on? Could she actually be looking forward to a call from Shego? Was she worried that Shego would stand her up or that Monique might be in danger, was it a bad idea to introduce her to Shego?

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator before the second beep.

"Wade?"

"Wow, you were right on top of that. Were you expecting a hit on the website tonight Kim?"

"Just curious."

"Oh, well, if it really doesn't matter to you--"

"Wade, please."

After the brief conversation with Wade Monique drove Kim over in the family beater. She hadn't seen Kim fidget like this since they both had the hots for Hiro. "What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. Shego can be dangerous."

"So the light bulb went off at last. Great! Let me take you home."

"No, you can let me out. I'll be fine. I don't need for you to come in with me."

"GF, you REALLY need me to come in with you."

Introductions did not go well. Shego seemed uncomfortable, almost hostile. Monique was understandably nervous in the company of a wanted criminal.

Kim did her best to get her two talking, but her best wasn't terribly successful. "Shego's mad at me for bringing someone without checking. Does she think this is a trap?"

Monique wondered why Kim said she enjoyed talking with Shego. The woman had the personality of an angry gorilla. After about half an hour, though, a thought struck her; Shego was jealous of her -- Shego resented her being there.

All that Shego and Monique shared appeared to be a desire to stay on good terms with Kim. They tried, with little success, to find some middle ground for conversation. Their efforts, like Kim's to get them engaged in conversation, were unsuccessful. There were too many long gaps in the conversation at the booth that evening.

One of the periods of silence was broken by the voice of someone approaching the booth, "Why couldn't you say it was Monique you've been with?" Kim started as the sound of her mother. "I was working late at the hospital and called to see if you needed a ride home. Monique's mom said you had come here."

Mrs. Dr. Possible was standing at an angle where she couldn't see Shego, wedged back in the corner of the booth

_"Oh crap,"_ Kim thought,_ "how in the world am I doing to get out of this?"_

And, to make matters worse, it was Shego who broke the silence. "Ah, no, Dr. Possible, I'm afraid that I'm the one who asked Kim to lend me her ear."

Kim's mom had moved in to see who was speaking. It was her turn to start visibly at the sight of the pale-green skinned woman with whom Kim shared one side of the booth. "Will you please join us?" Shego's voice sounded strained -- but Kim sensed she was trying to sound normal. Monique slid over, opposite Shego. Mrs. Possible suddenly feeling a little weak in the knees sat down heavily. _"What in the hell is going on?"_

The spiky haired waiter came over as Mrs. Possible sat down, and Shego ordered a latte for her while Kim's mom tried to collect her wits.

Kim and Shego were both suddenly grateful for Monique being there, it somehow made this seem normal. Kim blushed as she realized she wanted this to appear normal to her mother. Kim stared at her mom, sitting opposite her. She recognized the clenched jaw muscles as anger. While they waited for the latte Kim tried to calm her own fears. Monique smiled quietly. Her presence here marked her as an accessory, but she had a sense that witnessing things first hand was worth any price she would have to pay.

"What are you doing here young lady?" Anne Possible asked after her coffee came and when she was finally able to speak.

"Please, Dr. Possible," Shego interrupted. Anne Possible glared at her. "Your daughter is here because she is a good person. I... I wanted to talk to someone and she is someone I feel I can trust."

"This is with my daughter," Dr. Possible snapped. "Kimmie, this woman has tried to kill you."

"Please Mom, I trust her."

"WHAT?" Shego and Mrs. Possible stared at each other as they realized they had shouted the word simultaneously.

The shout momentarily stilled much of the conversation in C2K.

"Well, maybe trust is too strong a word," Kim said in a hushed tone as the babble returned to normal volume in the rest of the coffee house. "But we all need someone. I've got you and Dad, and Ron, Monique and Felix... Shego doesn't have anyone."

"I don't need your charity," Shego hissed.

"Hey, you asked me to come see you."

"Well, you didn't have to come!"

_"No,"_ thought Dr. Possible, _"you didn't have to come."_

As her latte arrived conversation picked up a bit at the back booth. Kim said the least. She could tell her Mom and Shego were struggling to find a way to defuse the tension, and Monique... Monique was really starting to enjoy either the conversation or Kim's discomfort, and Kim feared it was the latter. _"I am so dead."_

Monique left around midnight. At 1:00 C2K closed and the Possibles and Shego went out. Dr. Possible glanced around the neighborhood.

"You've been walking home from here?" she demanded.

"I offer her rides," Shego said defensively

"Yes, Mom, hey I can save the world, remember?"

"And Dr. Possible, I've been following her home to make sure she arrived safely." Shocked, Kim glanced at the slightly older woman, then over to her mom. "A couple weeks ago two drunken frat boys came at her, she had them flattened before I could set the hovercraft down."

Kim couldn't interpret her mother's glare at Shego. It might have been, "You're the biggest threat here," or "Thank God someone has an ounce of sense," or, "Why do I let Kim get into danger like this."

"Ah, Shego, I don't think that last story made my mom feel any better."

"Sorry Kim... I was trying to help."

Kim sat uncomfortably silent in the passenger seat for the drive home. "Uh, mom... she began.

"Don't say a word," her mom replied. "We need a long talk."

Kim spent much of Saturday avoiding her mom. She half hoped for a call from Wade with a mission, but worried that the thought of her being in danger would only hurt her cause more. Fortunately the looming end of the school year meant plenty of assignments to complete. At least she could put in the appearance of good and virtuous. Kim caught herself wondering at her own thoughts, _appearance_ of good and virtuous?

Kim was getting ready for bed when her mother finally came in for 'the talk'. Anne Possible sat on the desk chair while her daughter sat cross-legged on the bed.

"I worry about you," her mom began. "You haven't really been out with anyone since you and Ron broke up--"

"MOM! We didn't break up!"

"The two of you were seriously dating for awhile."

"We were… sometimes. But was he over here any more while we were quote, 'dating,' unquote than before?"

"Well, no."

"And has he been over here any less since we quote, 'broke up,' unquote?"

Her mom smiled, "No, I guess not. I just worry about you."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of people worrying about me. How old were you when you met dad?"

"That's not relevant."

"Yes it is. You've always said you were a sophomore in college. That's two years away for me. Why are you wanting to pair me up with someone?"

"I don't want you to find your life's partner, Kim. You have a lot of growing up to do. You need to find yourself and what you want to do with your life. And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trying to pressure you. High school is a good time to start learning those dating and social skills. And that's the reason my history isn't relevant to your case. I had an active social life in high school. And I had an active social life in college. When I first met your father I never dreamed I'd marry him …" She fell silent.

"It hurts that grandma and grandpa hardly ever call, doesn't it."

"I don't know why they can't accept James," Anne said, trying hard to hide a tear. "But it's their loss. They never got to know three wonderful grandchildren."

Kim got off the bed and threw her arms around her mother, who returned the hug. Anne sighed, "I learned some valuable lessons from them. I try to listen to my children and I'll apologize when I'm wrong. If and when you or the boys give me grandkids I will never ignore them. But I'd like to wait at least five years for you and ten years for them before you make me a grandmother."

"That sounds like a safe promise," Kim smiled. "At least for me."

"Anyway, as I was saying. I had an active social life in high school. You're almost eighteen. You're beautiful. You're a cheerleader; you could be the most popular girl in school. But you have no social life--"

"Mom! I'm on every committee at school!"

"Don't confuse that with a social life. You're never out on dates with boys."

"I'm over with Ron and Felix all the time."

"Oh yes, those two are more like brothers to you than your brothers are."

Kim switched tactics, "But I'm so busy saving the world."

"Ron is just as busy. Who are some of the girls we've heard him talk about at dinner, Tara, Zita, Amelia, Shoshana and Debbie--"

"Mom, those last two were in middle school."

"And who did you date in middle school? Did you say something about a Yori coming to see him from Japan?"

"Okay, how about Josh and Hiro?"

"Josh... that crush you had your sophomore year? Hiro, who was in town for a little more than week two years ago? I was happy that you dated Ron for a while. You two are such good friends I thought something deeper would develop, and then that ended. He was the best relationship you've had with a boy, and you seemed uncomfortable with him as a boyfriend."

"You make it sound like I'm gay."

"No. I'm saying you're my daughter and I love you. I'm saying that despite the many ways in which you are mature and level-headed beyond your years you don't have a lot of emotional experience. Why do you really plan to start at Middleton U this fall Kimmie? Close your mouth, your Dad and I can afford to send you anywhere you want -- even if you skipped those schools that offered you scholarships. I think you feel safer here at home."

"You know Middleton is a good school. Lots of kids from my class are going there."

"And how many are planning to live at home? I mean besides those who need to in order to save money? But I'm getting away from what's important. We're happy you'll be at home. But we don't want you in a protective cocoon. We... I worry. I'm afraid you're lonelier than you let on, that you don't know what you are and could crush on an older more experienced person who showed an interest in you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And you're worried about me and Shego?"

Her mother smiled. "I suppose I'm more worried about her than I would be anyone else. Why did she ask you out? I worry about you going out, even for coffee, with a woman who has hurt you. It scares me that you think you can trust her. She's predatory."

Kim could see tears welling up in her mother's eyes. She threw her arms around her mom's neck and hugged her tightly. The two cried on each other's shoulders for a few minutes.

"I'm not crushing on Shego? Mom, we've been fighting for years. She's put me in the hospital -- she's already hurt me."

"There are worse hurts than cracked ribs and burns. I don't want Shego to take advantage of your innocence and vulnerability. I saw her look at you last night Kimmie. I heard her talk to you. She wants you for something. I'm not sure what. Maybe she really does just need a friend. But if you ever see her socially again, and I'm hoping you won't, you will invite her for dinner here."

"Mom--!"

"Promise me Kim, if she is a friend she will accept. If she is using you...  
"Kim, I'm your mom. I'll love you forever. I'll love you and will do my absolute best to accept whoever you fall in love with... House rules Kimmie -- you don't sleep with anyone you would be ashamed to have at the breakfast table with your family the next morning. Other than that your dad and I will support... New house rule Kimmie, you are not allowed to fall in love with a cow. I will not allow a cow at the breakfast table. No dating outside your species."

Kim laughed, "But mom, think of the money we'd save on milk."

Anne Possible laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead

Alone in her room Kim stared at the ceiling for a long time, her mother was wrong. _"There is no way I am crushing on Shego. I just want her to be a hero again even if I can't tell her that."_

The next day Kim had equal trouble with Monique's report. "She likes you Kim. I can't tell how much or how strong -- but she was really jealous of me being there with you. She likes you, and yet she knows you are her enemy."

"And you think that's the tension I'm picking up?"

"Not all of it. You like her too. I don't know what your other Fridays have been like -- she was cold last night and you were trying to jolly her along. That tells me the two of you have had a better time before, you wanted me to hear it also. You almost apologized to her for bringing me along. You didn't want me there ruining your good time. That was cold Kim."

"I'm sorry Monique."

"You better be. But that was my read. You like her also, but you aren't sure why or how much -- and you can't shake the fact she is your best enemy any more than she can.

That evening Kim reflected on the words from her mother and Monique. It was odd for them to both be so totally wrong. Shego was becoming a friend. There was nothing more to it than that. How could her mom and Monique imagine anything else?


	7. A New Conspirator

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**A New Conspirator**

Kim determined she would prove her mother and Monique wrong over the next few weeks. Her plan appeared to be simplicity itself. The rumor around Middleton High was that Kim was too busy to date, but there were usually boys asking her out. On Monday morning she resolved to accept the first five boys who asked her. Given a couple of the guys who asked for dates she regretted that promise, but she kept her word to herself. By Wednesday she had the next five weeks planned. She was going to be too busy to even think about coffee.

Monique went in to work after school on Tuesday. It was a relatively quiet afternoon at Club Banana. The big sale that ended over the weekend meant that the dedicated Bananamaniacs had what they wanted, for the moment, and the staff could restock and prepare for the next sale. Monique was checking for miss-shelved items. (Some shoppers tried to 'hide' a perfect sale item on the wrong rack until they could borrow money and come back for the sweater or pair of pants.) She had just discovered a six petite lurking among the sixteens when a discreet cough startled her and she whipped around, wondering who could have approached so quietly.

"SHEGO!"

The pale woman put a finger to her lips, "A little more quietly, if you please. Unless you want everyone in Lowerton to know I'm here I'd rather you not advertise my presence."

"What? Why are you here?"

"I'm here for some of these lovely sweaters," she said loudly enough for the manager, whose attention had been drawn by Monique's outburst, to hear. Her voice dropped enough for only Monique to hear, "I'm not going to steal anything, okay? I'd… I'd like to ask you a couple questions about Kim."

"I don't trust you."

"On the not stealing part or the asking about Kim part?"

"Neither. And I'd rather you stole something than hurt Kim."

"I don't want to hurt Kim," Shego hissed, then raised her voice slightly. "Cashmere, please, I'm not sure whether I want a v-neck or a crew. What would you recommend?"

Monique sighed, "Over here."

The older woman wore Monique's resistance down to the point that, as the black woman rang up three sweaters at the register, she whispered to Shego, "Food court in twenty minutes. I'll be on break."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A cinnabun and a carton of milk?"

"I'll have them for you. See you in twenty."

* * *

"I had a little trouble finding you," Monique complained as she sat down.

"It's an old habit in my line of work," Shego apologized as she slid a plastic tray across the small table.

"Well, your line of work is what makes me suspicious," Monique said as she poured the milk into a paper cup. "I don't know what you did to Kim, but I don't like you or trust you. Still, I'll give you fifteen minutes for your sales pitch, then I have to get back to work."

Shego chewed her lower lip nervously, not knowing where to start, what she wanted to say, or even exactly why she was there. "Look, I don't have a lot of friends. Maybe none. Kim is about as close to someone I can talk with as I have. I guess I'm kind of worried about her. She could get hurt with what she's doing and--"

"You've put her in the hospital! You've hurt her more than all the other crazies she's gone up against combined!"

Green flame flickered around Shego's hands and Monique prepared to duck and roll, but Shego brought herself back under control. "I'm not asking you to betray her!"

"Then what in the heck are you asking?" Monique demanded.

Shego paused, "I'm not sure… Look, if I tell you something, will you promise never to tell another person?"

"I'm not sure I can make that promise. If you tell me you hurt someone, that's a crime. I don't want to be an accessory. I won't hide information that hurts another person-- And I sure as heck don't like it that Kim acts all OOC around you."

"OOC?"

"Out of character."

Shego smiled, "Really?"

"You don't have to look so happy about it."

"Look, this is going to sound weird. I'd like to give you my phone number. If something happens to Kim I'd like you to call me."

"You want to give me your phone number?"

"That's what I said. But only if you swear not to pass it on to anyone. And I mean anyone. I've got identities I pick up and drop as needed. This is the number that I use the most. Kim doesn't have any phone number for me. I just want you to give me a call if she gets hurt or something. That's all I want."

"You haven't given any phone number to Kim?"

"I'm still worried she may be setting me up to get arrested."

"You don't really think that or you wouldn't be here."

"I'm big on irrational fears, okay? And it might get passed on to Nerdlinger or somebody."

"Nerdlinger?"

"That boy genius who runs her website."

"Wade?"

"Yeah, that's his name. I can see him checking out the numbers programmed into her phone. This phone number goes to an identity I'm fond of. If it gets in the hands of the authorities it can screw up a chunk of my life."

Monique sat silently for a minute, digesting the offer. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm worried about Kim."

"No, why are you making the offer to me?"

"Oh, I read your manager's evaluation of you--"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Hush, people are staring. Your manager said you were extraordinarily honest. She says she's never met anyone more trustworthy. I'm going to believe you if you promise not to say anything to anyone."

"How did you see her evaluation?"

"Doh, I broke into her file cabinet."

"You broke into the manager's office?"

"Sure, I'm a thief, remember?"

Monique thought for a minute. "I do stand by my promises, so I don't give my word lightly. I'm still trying to figure your angle out. I've got a couple questions I want to ask. You answer them and I'll consider what you're asking."

"Shoot."

"Have you slept with other women?" Monique demanded.

Shego looked shocked, "That's very personal, and what does it have to do with Kim? You don't think I… That's ridiculous!"

"Look, you want me to serve as your spy, you answer the question."

"I'm not asking you to spy!"

"Yes, you are. And I'm trying to figure out what it is you want from Kim. If you just want to whup her you don't need to go through all this. I've been thinking maybe you want to lay some even bigger hurt on her than a beating. And then I think maybe you have a really sick ulterior motive."

"Sleeping with another woman isn't sick. I've slept with women. I've slept with men. I don't meet a lot of decent people I want to go to bed with. Kim's cute, but she's too dangerous for me to want to bother with. If I tried to jump Kim's bones she'd probably break some of mine. But, I'll tell you what. If you or Stoppable want to take me out for a nice dinner I'll hop in the sack with either of you. Hell, chip in for a really nice dinner and I'll do it with both of you."

"You are sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm lonely and I'm horny. You can help yourself with your own hand on one of those problems. You need a person you can talk with for the other."

"I still say you're sick."

"So, you won't--"

"I never said that. You really aren't trying to set Kim up to hurt her? You really just want someone you can talk with?"

"Yeah, stupid I know. And I can't give you any kind of promise you'll believe or accept."

"Got that right," Monique muttered. "Look, I'll promise not to give your phone number to anyone. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Kim. She seems to like seeing you--"

"She does?" Shego asked, brightening visibly.

"Yeah, she does. She's normally smarter than that."

"So you're giving me your word you won't give it to anyone -- and that includes Kim?"

"I promise not to give the number to anyone."

Shego pulled the sales receipt from her bag and started to write on it. "I read the evaluation on Kim before she got fired, 'Hard worker, but erratic. Too busy saving the world to follow a schedule.'" She slid the receipt to Monique who glanced at the phone number. Underneath the number Shego had written, "Susan Green, nail appointment."

"What's the nail thing?"

"Does your mother ask questions if she sees a phone number? Mine did."

Monique shook her head, "You and Kim are not a good idea. Do you need my number if you want to call me?"

"Oh, I stole that out of your manager's Rolodex," Shego told her, showing Monique the card.

"You and Kim are so not a good idea… What else did the manager say about me in the performance review?"

* * *

Shego slept poorly that night, and blamed Monique for putting disturbing ideas in her head. In the nightmare she and Kim were fighting in some sort laboratory, as Kim tried to stop her from stealing something. The details were never clear in the dream, but as it progressed they were no longer on a laboratory floor, but in a bed. And they were no longer clothed. And they were no longer fighting.

Shego woke up in a cold sweat. "That is definitely Monique's fault," she mumbled as she went into the bathroom for a glass of water. Or perhaps it was a little of her own fault. Anchovy and artichoke heart pizzas tended to do that to her. She remembered a particularly vivid dream where she had been in a huge bed with the entire cast of Friends. Who knew Phoebe was such a perv? The pale woman had been unable to watch the show for months without breaking into fits of giggles whenever Phoebe had been on screen.

Definitely Monique's fault, Shego concluded. The redhead was dangerous. Even if she weren't dangerous she was off-limits, she was waiting for Mr. Perfect to sweep her off her feet and Shego was the furthest thing possible from Mr. Perfect. Kim was certainly cute… _"Damn it, Monique, why did you put that in my head. I don't want to mess up what looks like the closest thing I've had to a friendship in years!"_

* * *

Kim had one reservation about her plan; she didn't want Shego to think she was being rejected. Kim just wanted to prove to her mother she was not obsessing over the villain.

A small link on Kim's website read, "Message for latte lady." Clicking the link led to a page which read, "Busy the next few weeks, catch you later."

Conflicting emotions ran through Shego's mind as she read the message to latte lady. She was going to miss Friday coffee times with Kim. On the other hand, based on the dream she just had, a break from Kim was probably a good idea. Shego smiled as she read and reread the last three words, perhaps it was a boast that Kim would capture her, but the pale woman took it as a promise Kim wanted to see her again after whatever business that now commanded her time was taken care of.

Shego typed a message to Kim on the site, one she was certain Kim would know was from her. It simply read "CU2K."


	8. Proving a Point

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Proving a Point**

Kim wondered if she should have put Felix or Ron into her five week rotation. She had reluctantly decided against it. It would be too easy to spend time with them and it would prove nothing. Maybe she would find a Mr. Darcy in the bunch. She had a feeling of optimism as she prepared for the first date.

**Fifth Friday**

_"Oh God, I am sorry about whatever I did to offend thee. Please give me a sign and I promise to never do it again."_ Kim prayed as she headed home. She had neglected to bring along a Geek-English dictionary when she went with Dwayne to the Star Wars marathon. "It was like being stuck with cousin Larry," she told Monique as she walked home. "I slipped out half way through the first movie and don't think he'll notice I'm gone."

"Need me to pick you up?"

"No thanks, sounds like you're at a party."

"A big one."

"Let you go, bye."

"Bye."

Kim caught herself wishing for a double chocolate mocha, or even a no-fat latte.

Earlier that evening, in the Lair, "So, you aren't doing anything tonight?" Drakken had asked.

"No, my plans kind of fell through, why?"

"Karaoke night! Have you forgotten?"

Shego slapped herself in the face. She had managed to drive karaoke with Drakken from her mind. The problem was that, having put it out of her mind, she had not prepared an excuse to get out of it. She wondered if she could escape by gnawing off her own leg.

Drakken looked around when they arrived, "That annoying Bonnie person isn't here," he cackled. He could never figure out why the audience seemed to appreciate her singing more than his own. But with her gone he knew he would get the most applause that evening.

"Why don't you put in a request," Drakken suggested as they waited at their table. _"It will put you in your place when you don't get as much applause as I do."_

Shego flipped through the list of songs the karaoke jockey had available while 'Blue Man Solo' sang George Strait's "All My Exes Live in Texas."

"Did I see you putting in a request?" Drakken asked when he returned to the table.

"Yeah, with any luck there won't be time to get to it."

"What was it?"

"You'll hear it if they call it."

Almost twenty minutes later the karaoke jockey had worked his way down the pile of requests until he could announce, "A new singer tonight, ladies and gentlemen. We're going to hear Joni Mitchell's Both Sides Now, sung by the Dragon Lady."

"Dragon Lady," Drakken snorted. "Sounds silly, doesn't it Shego? Shego?"

He looked around, but she was moving over to the microphone and monitor. He sat back and prepared to glory in beating her at something. But he realized the audience was hers by the time she sang the final verse.

_Tears and fears and feeling proud, To say I love you right out loud.  
Dreams and schemes and circus crowds, I've looked at life that way._

_But now old friends are acting strange. They shake their heads; they say I've changed.  
Well something's lost but something's gained, In living every day._

_I've looked at life from both sides now, From win and lose and still somehow,  
It's life's illusions I recall. I really don't know life, at all._

As loud applause accompanied a broadly smiling Shego to her table Drakken whined, "You never told me you could sing!"

"You never asked."_ "And with any luck you won't be asking me along for karaoke again."_

**Sixth Friday**

_"Oh God, my promise still holds. Give me a sign."_ Craig had to be the male version of Bonnie -- too stuck on himself to talk with, and no movie lobby with a convenient exit. After she stopped listening to Craig talk about himself she thought about how much more fun she could have sitting in a booth at the coffee shop opposite Shego, and laughing with her -- but only because Shego listened and cared.

Shego had been right about karaoke. When she requested a hovercraft to 'run errands' that afternoon Drakken had told me to take her time.

It was none of her business what Kim was doing. Watching Kim was stalking and against the law. On the other hand, Shego was a villain and a stalking charge meant nothing compared with the other crimes with which she was charged. _"I'm just curious,"_ the green woman told herself when she wondered why Kim's activities mattered to her.

The redhead rode home from school on the back of Ron's scooter. Shego made a mental note to herself, _"Put a directional microphone in the hovercraft."_

She watched Kim give Ron a kiss on the cheek when he stopped at her home, and they spoke for minute and then Kim ran inside. Shego underlined the mental note to add a directional microphone as Ron rode off.

An hour and a half later Kim left with someone Shego didn't recognize. She trailed the pair all evening, as near as Shego could tell Kim was on some sort of date, and it wasn't going well. Shego grinned, _"I told her she should have stuck with Stoppable."_

**Seventh Friday**

Stephen claimed he got his nickname, Octopus, from how he handled wrestling opponents. Kim suspected it was from the way he went at her with eight hands. Stephen's enthusiasm landed him in the emergency room that evening.

Kim didn't hurt anything but his pride. After she stalked off he'd dusted himself and tried to think of someone else with whom he could amuse himself. "Hey handsome. Know how to show a girl a good time?" a voice asked.

He looked at the lithe woman who had appeared behind him. She looked a little old for him, but damned attractive. "Sure, come here, I--"

In all his years of wrestling he'd never seen those moves, or felt that much pain. His face bleeding, he lay very quietly on the sidewalk and hoped the heel pressing down on his kidney didn't press down any harder. He felt the wallet taken from his pocket. "Hmmm... Stephen Burton... Let's rehearse our story Bertie. After a quiet little stroll alone in the park you got mugged. You can claim it was four guys if you don't want people to know one little woman did this to you -- or why. But if there is any word about Kim Possible in that report you're going to wish you'd spent the evening trying to castrate yourself with a rusty spoon. Am I clear Bertie?" The heel moved just a little and Stephen 'Octopus' Burton groaned loudly. "I'm taking that as a yes, Bertie. Here's another thought -- if you tell them you were mugged don't say the muggers were black -- people of color have enough problems with discrimination." Stephen hadn't seen his attacker clearly enough to get the joke. "I'm keeping the wallet. I hope you don't mind. I think the line is, 'corroborative detail, intended to give artistic verisimilitude to a bald and unconvincing narrative,' when you tell your story. Oh, and your driver's license has your home address. Just in case I need to find you -- because Bertie-boy if I hear about you being near her, even talking to Kim Possible... I have a rusty spoon."

Stephen didn't mention Kim when the police wrote up their report. He made it five guys. Hearing of his injuries and afraid she had hurt him Kim called the hospital. "No! Wasn't you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted as he slammed down the receiver. Several girls said it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

And if Kim had planned to continue her quest to fill her date calendar she would have noticed that invitations to anything suddenly dropped off after Stephen returned to school.

On the following Tuesday Kim celebrated her 18th birthday. She had a vague sense of what Shego felt. Kim had lots of friends and family. But for her birthday she would have liked one someone special to be there with and for her. She felt sorry for Shego. "If I'm this lonely with all my friends and family she must be feeling miserable to call me. That's the only reason I'm thinking about her."

**Eighth Friday**

Wade's call effectively canceled Friday's date. On the other hand, she and Felix made the national news on a live feed.

One wheel had not descended on the airliner. Standard procedure called for the Middleton airport to foam down a runway and let the plane dump its fuel and skid in on its belly. Most passengers lived in such a scenario -- with almost none receiving serious injury. But such a landing was dangerous, and the passengers on the plane circling Middleton that late afternoon included a two year old scheduled for heart surgery at the Middleton hospital.

Kim requested the jump club plane with the widest possible door.

"You sure your wheelchair can go that high?"

"I told you, it can't go that high, but I can land from that altitude -- once I get low enough I'll have real control -- its mostly going to be a long roller coaster drop for me. Are you sure that suit will work?"

That was the big problem. Wade's voice came in over the Kimmunicator, "The combination of suction cups and electromagnets should keep you safe. At least that was what it was designed for. But it was designed for work on buildings, ships and subs. It wasn't designed for the speed of a plane."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"Anytime... Kim? Good luck. And keep your mouth shut." The last comment referred to the control for the electromagnets. Kim had to work it with her tongue to keep both hands free-- which also meant she could not ask questions if she ran into trouble.

"Miss Possible, you and Mr. Renton need to leave in FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE... NOW"

Kim had enough experience that the rush of thin air didn't bother her. She worried about Felix, but this was his idea. His wheelchair was the only thing small and maneuverable enough to get her close to the plane. It wasn't fast enough to match its speed, so she was going to get one chance to jump onto the plane as they essentially fell past. They had left their plane above and in front of the circling airliner. It was coming up fast beneath them. Best scenario was Kim jumping down on a wing. Bad scenario: Felix and Kim were too low and the plane passed overhead. Worst scenario: Kim sucked into a jet engine. Kim tried to keep the worst scenario out of her mind. Felix meanwhile had changed plans just a little without telling her. The wing didn't offer much of a target for Kim, the body of the plane offered more opportunity -- even though the tail then became a threat for him.

She hit the plane, and stuck. She felt sick as she thought she heard the sound of metal scraping metal and prayed it was her head and not Felix getting killed. But she had to put all that out of her mind and concentrate on moving over the wing like a gremlin and then crawling beneath to work on the stuck landing gear. The plane's body had so much aluminum she wasn't sure the electromagnets did much good, but she was grateful for any help they gave her as she inched along.

In the Lair Shego changed into a fresh catsuit for another night of stalking Kim. She stopped at Drakken's quarters on her way out to say goodbye and found him watching the news.

"Catch you later, Doc."

"Fine, fine. Have fun. It looks like we might not have to worry about Kim Possible anymore."

"What?"

"The news. She'd trying to get a wheel unstuck on an airplane."

Shego joined Drakken in front of the television. Even with the telephoto lens the figure crawling out on the wing looked tiny. Shego wondered if she should get in a hovercraft and try to offer help.

The problem, Kim discovered, appeared to be a strip of rubber, probably a piece from some other plane's tire, caught in the mechanism. Kim pulled a knife and went to work._ "Darn, steel belted..."_ she thought. According to her watch and the briefing she'd received the plane had about ten minutes of fuel left. They probably had a runway foamed below, but Kim had to keep sawing away. She felt the plane descending, it had to land, and if she didn't leave soon she would have to ride it out because there would not be enough altitude for her 'chute to open. With that thought in her mind the weakened rubber snapped, allowing the wheel to fall out into place and knocking Kim off the plane.

Thousands of viewers across America, and two in the Lair, caught their breath. Some were literally still holding their breath when a news camera showed her chute opening.

In the Lair Drakken threw his arms around Shego and gave her a hug, "She made it!" he shouted.

Without thinking she returned the hug. Shego recovered first, "Uh, Doc, why are you cheering because Kim Possible is safe?"

He dropped his arms, embarrassed, "Well, I, uh, just got caught up with the emotion of the time," he stammered. "Hey, wait a minute, Shego, it looks like you were crying."

It was her turn to stammer, "Um, I don't want her hurt in an accident. I don't want her to have any excuse. If anyone is going to take Kim down it's going to be me."

"And we could both forget this little incident ever happened."

"What incident?"

"The fact we were both cheering for--"

She gave him a look of disgust, "I was telling you I'd already forgotten it."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm going out to run an errand or two. I'll be back soon. How about we go out for karaoke? I promise not to sing."

He nodded and Shego smiled as she left the Lair. It was nice to have a boss so easy to manipulate.

At the airport news crews were going crazy. Did you film the plane landing and interview the passengers or go for the girl who saved them?

Another few hundred feet would have helped. At the lower altitude Kim had the breath knocked out of her; she wasn't even sure if her parachute had deployed fully. She hit hard and sat up, spitting pieces of the broken control unit out of her mouth. Her left leg didn't cooperate when she tried to stand. She probably had the majority of the film crews, but she really didn't care. "Felix, where's Felix, is he okay?"_ "He should have been here when I landed."_

Almost every ambulance in the tri-city area had been at the airport. The EMT told Kim that Felix was probably already in the hospital by the time she was on her way. The doctor ordered Felix to remain at least overnight for observation. It would take his mom weeks to get his wheelchair working or build a new one. Reporters were calling it a miracle he was able to survive with his right stabilizer smashed, but Kim gave the credit to Felix's skill and his mom's technical ability in building the chair. She also thought he should have abandoned the chair and used his own parachute, but was too grateful he was alive to scold him. X-rays showed no problems for Kim, and since her leg wasn't sprained too badly, she was allowed home after getting taped up. The press got shots of Kim and Felix, and the two holding the two year old, for the news before she left the hospital.

The orders from Kim's doctors were, not surprisingly, the same as those from her mother, "Go to bed now, you're exhausted."

It was only a little past 10:00, but Kim had no intention of arguing. When she got into her room she noticed a tiny, gold foil Godiva box on her pillow. Underneath the box was a note:

Happy 18th, Princess.  
Great Save

Inside the box were four dark chocolate hearts. Kim nibbled on one, the outside was almost black, bittersweet chocolate, the inside was a rich butter cream mint -- a pale green that almost perfectly matched Shego's skin tone. Dark and bittersweet, with a sweet pale green center. Kim had no doubt who had left it there. It should have frightened her that Shego could get in and out of her room so easily, but somehow it didn't. Kim couldn't understand it, but the little box of candy excited her. It came in second only to the restored VW bug her parents had given her the morning of her birthday and Kim had christened Herbie. The tweebs were under strict orders not to touch it. She nibbled a little more of the one heart she would allow herself that evening._ "Oh God, am I crushing on Shego?"_

She threw the box and the half-eaten chocolate in a drawer. _"Shego just needs a friend. That's all I am to her. That's all she is to me."_ After repeating her mantra several times Kim felt better. Shego was just a lonely person who wanted someone to talk with. Kim went back to the drawer, she might as well finish the chocolate she had started.

Kim sighed as the last hint of dark chocolate and mint disappeared from her tongue. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance she liked girls. More likely she just hadn't met the right guy yet. Why did everyone put pressure on her to find the right guy? Even if she like girls, Shego held no interest for her, the woman was a villain -- and liked guys. _"All I am to her is a friend,"_ Kim reminded herself. _"All she is to me is a person who listens and doesn't put any pressure to change on me." _

The relationship clear in her mind Kim got ready for bed. She smiled as she read the short note from Shego again. As she drifted off to sleep she thought about how curious it was that Shego being in her room didn't seem scary. Maybe she should have Wade analyze the chocolates to see if they were drugged…

**Ninth Friday**

Roger was a nice guy, attentive, handsome, polite -- and utterly dull._ "What is wrong with me? Is my life so exciting that boys my age can only bore me? Do I need to see older men?"_ Disgusted more with herself than Roger she thanked him for asking her out, said good-bye early and left. _"I wish I'd driven myself over, I'm walking too much these days."_ Home was further away than she would have liked. She thought of using her cell phone to call for a ride, but didn't want to answer questions about why she was coming home early.

She strolled through a quiet, residential neighborhood; so quiet in fact she whirled and took a defensive stance. "Okay, I know you're there."

The hovercraft decloaked. "Hey, Pumpkin, need a ride home?"

Kim hadn't expected Shego. She had not been sure what produced the noise which followed her, but felt a surge of happiness on seeing the green woman. The redhead jumped in the hovercraft, "No, I need an ear. To C2K, James, I'm buying."

"Does that mean I have to drink that syrupy mocha crap you like?" Shego asked as she increased elevation and headed toward the coffee shop.

"You get no mercy, you weren't nice to me when you had the chance."

A thought struck Kim as Shego found a spot for the hovercraft, "Hey, were you following me?"

"I think that's pretty obvious. After last week's stunt I thought you might need watching over."

"Like you would come to my rescue?" Kim scoffed.

"Well, you're dragging in the kid with the wheelchair for backup. You obviously needed some help."

They were still engaged in their half serious argument when they entered C2K and several voices called in greeting, "Kim! Sheila!" Half the Legals waved to them.

It looked like Tony was kicking a couple people out of their booth. He ushered the pair back and pointed proudly to a small brass plate which proclaimed, "Kim Possible sat here." "We all watched you on the news last week. Anything you two want is on the house tonight."

"No-fat latte grande!" Shego said quickly, "the little heroine wants her mocha with too much chocolate."

"And two pistachio biscotti. I'm starting to like them."

The argument over, the two settled into their booth. Shego wanted very badly to ask Kim what had been going on during the last few weeks, but the question would have revealed she had been following the younger woman. The curiosity burned in her stomach so strongly it could be interpreted as jealousy, but the pale woman refused to consider that as a possibility. It was curiosity, pure and simple.

Kim wanted very badly to tell Shego about the disasters during the last few weeks, but to do so would have required she explain her mother's suspicions, which she refused to do. Her mother was wrong. She and Shego were just friends, nothing more. Although Kim was still terribly curious why Shego had been following her…

Shego's focus sometimes drifted from Kim's words as she went on about her new car, last week's rescue, and next week's prom, but it never drifted from Kim herself. _"God, she is so beautiful, and so good. Why is she here with me? She could be with anyone she wanted."_

They closed the coffee shop down once again, and Kim accepted the ride home Shego offered in the hovercraft.

Once home Kim opened the door quietly, but not quietly enough, the lights snapped on. "How was the date Kimberly Ann?"

"Uh, fine, Mom,"_ "I'm in trouble. I'm only Kimberly Ann when she's mad."_

"Anything you want to say about getting home at 1:30 in the morning?"

"No Mom, just that I was having a really good time and need to go to bed now."

"Anything you want to say about the call from Roger at 9:30 asking if you made it home all right?"

"No Mom, I REALLY don't want to say anything about that."

"If I check your breath am I going to smell coffee?"

"Yes Mom."

"Kimberly Ann! You accepted another invitation from Shego?"

"No Mom, I asked her."

"You…You asked her... Go to bed Kimmie. We're both too tired to think straight right now."

"Oh, Mom, I really was going to tell you."

"Really Kimmie?"

"Really Mom, she accepted your dinner invitation. Three weeks from tonight okay?"


	9. Prom and Graduation

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Prom and Graduation**

Monique's jaw dropped when Kim told her about inviting Shego over for dinner

"I told you, this is getting serious between you two."

"No, it's not! She just needs a friend."

"Uh-huh. And what have you told Ron?"

"Nothing yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Like when you can tell him, 'Ron, Shego and I are moving in together.'?"

"MONIQUE!"

"Come on Kim, sometimes the two people in a relationship are the last to know. Maybe your Mom and I are picking up vibes you want to deny to yourself. I'll tell you, I hope I'm wrong -- anything with Shego has to be sick and twisted. But you know what really hurts... Wasn't I cute enough for you? What, think you're too good for me?"

"MONIQUE!" Kim picked up a throw pillow from the couch and started to swat her friend, who was laughing hysterically.

**Tenth Friday**

"Any idea why we have the latest prom in the entire world? Some schools held theirs in March. A week before graduation? This is insane."

"I think you get the band at a discount when they don't have other gigs."

"My theory is they wait until they know who is really going to graduate. They can say it's their Senior Prom. Flunk city and its Junior Prom II."

"No, they want everyone there for graduation. Prom in March, home pregnancy tests show positive before graduation and some guys have disappeared before they hand out the diplomas."

"Josh!"

"Really Monique, that is why we wear the robes when we graduate -- in case anyone is starting to show." Monique noticed Tara blushing a bright red.

Kim looked around her large table. Zita was stunning next to Ron, who had cleaned up surprisingly well. Jamal, who graduated last year and was now a freshman at Middleton U, went out with Monique occasionally -- she had asked him to be her date so she didn't have to solo. Felix, with Kim, was in an old non-mechanized wheelchair -- his mom hoped to have the new one ready by next week. Tara and Josh sat across the table. Kim remembered crushing on Josh, and feeling hurt when he started going out with Tara. Today Kim wondered why it had ever bothered her. The two looked good together.

Kim had Felix on the dance floor for four numbers. While he obviously had no foot work they were both having fun, and that was what was important. She remembered about how awkward she felt when she met Felix, and said a little thanks in her mind to Ron for helping her.

Ron watched the two closely. He wondered if it could be serious between them. He wanted Kim to be seeing someone and he couldn't think of a nicer guy than Felix. Sadly it seemed like Kim saw Felix in the same way she saw him, a close friend with nothing deeper. Ron had quizzed Felix when he told him that he would go to the prom with Kim. Felix denied any romantic feelings towards Kim, but Ron suspected Felix -- while outgoing and friendly in most social situations -- felt isolated by his handicap.

Monique loaned Jamal to Kim for one slow dance. "So, going to cheerlead for Middleton U next year? I made the basketball team -- be like old times."

At one point during the evening Monique whispered to Kim, "You remember I couldn't find a good present for your eighteenth? You get your present next week -- and you had better thank me for the effort."

Kim made the mistake of going on the dance floor once with Ron. Steel toed dance shoes would have served her better than the open-toed sandals she was wearing. She suspected this was why Zita and Ron sat at the table for most of the time with Felix and her instead of dancing more.

Herbie was too small for Felix's wheelchair, so Kim had the distinction of being the only girl at the prom chauffeured home by her date's mom -- in a handicapped accessible van.

**Eleventh Friday**

Only four tickets were allocated to each family of a graduating Middleton senior.

Middleton High had never seen so much media coverage for a graduation. Perhaps no school in the country had ever seen this kind of media coverage. Kim felt grateful that some of it was not for her. Justine Flanner had left classes at Middleton High after her sophomore year to go on to MIT, but was back for her official high school graduation.

Before they lined up for Pomp and Circumstance Ron looked around, "Great turnout KP, I think everyone is here but Stephen Burton and Denise Vos. I hear she broke her leg in a crash after the prom... Oh, wait, there she is -- that is one big cast."

It seemed like a thousand flashes went off as the seniors processed in. The administration was playing this up for all the coverage they could get. Before the diplomas were handed out the audience had to endure three scientists no one could understand talking about Justine and several testimonials about Kim's bravery. At least the last one included the mother of the two-year old and Felix was mentioned. It bothered Kim that Ron didn't get the credit he deserved -- except for a mention of the Naco.

During the speeches by the scientists Kim looked around the auditorium. It appeared some of the smaller families had sold tickets to reporters who couldn't get press passes... _"Who is that with Monique's family?"_ Kim asked herself. Her jaw dropped when she realized it had to be -- Shego!

Monique had watched Kim and saw her start. When Kim looked over at Monique she found her friend already grinning at her._ "Happy birthday, Kim!"_ she mouthed silently.

Somehow the ceremony seemed to drag even slower for Kim than before, she wanted it to be over with, she kept staring at Shego and wondering why she had come. Shego dressed to fit in with the crowd, a conservative charcoal outfit including gloves to cover her hands and a hat with a broad enough brim to shade her face and make her pale skin tone less obvious. Kim suspected Shego could walk into a shadow and disappear completely.

With her mind on Shego Kim could only remember a few highlights of the evening. There was thunderous applause as she finally walked across the stage. Ron got a huge laugh as he walked across -- someone had taped a 'Kick Me' sign to his back, Kim suspected he'd done it to himself. As Ron strolled across stage, flashing V for victory gestures with both hands, Rufus, in a tiny little graduation gown and a miniature mortarboard held on his head with a rubber band, ran alongside. Kim wondered if anyone else in the audience realized how competent Ron really was, how he used the buffoon act as a distraction. Sometimes she wondered if she even knew how good he was.

It seemed like everyone wanted pictures with Kim and Justine after the ceremony. Kim couldn't go to Monique's family without drawing attention to Shego.

"Kim can you come to my MIT graduation?" Justine pleaded as the photographers snapped them together.

"Sure, when will that be?"

"Next month."

"Next month! You're graduating MIT in two years?"

"Yeah, they made me take a bunch of quote required courses unquote. They were all boring. I start my doctorate at Berkeley this fall. Oxford wants me for a post-doc in two years, but their research facility stinks -- I think they want me to give them some credibility. I may come back to Middleton though, the research center here is totally cutting edge in robotics and AI."

Friends and family, as well as the yearbook photographer snapped group pictures of the graduating cheerleaders. As the girls went to their respective families Kim stopped Bonnie for a minute. "Just think, one of the few times in the high school we can agree on something."

"What's that?"

"How glad we are we never have to see each other again." They gave each other a high five.

"Where you going to be this fall?"

"I've decided to stay in Middleton for at least a year," Kim told her. "Where you going?"

Bonnie groaned, "I'm saving money by staying here too."

"It's not to save money! Middleton has…" The two stared at each other for a minute. "Tell you what," Kim suggested. "If we see each other on campus we pretend we don't know each other."

"It's a deal."

"See you, stranger," Kim called as Bonnie moved away.

"Not if I see you first," Bonnie called back over her shoulder.

Kim smiled. She and Bonnie were finally rid of each other. She expected Bonnie felt as good about it as she did.

Professional and amateur photographers continued snapping pictures. Kim watched helplessly as Monique went over to her family. Kim felt her own little stab of jealousy as she watched Shego give Monique a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"KIM! Do you see who is over with Monique?"

"Yes Ron, I know."

"You know, oh, you've seen her already. You have a plan? How are we going to take her down?"

"We're not, Ron. Come over with me."

"Okay, KP, I got your back." Ron felt like something was definitely wrong as they walked across the gym floor. It both hurt and angered him. Shego was with Monique's family. Kim seemed to approve of it. The two of them knew something, but no one had told him anything. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, _"Don't let them see anger. Don't yell. We are dealing with a dangerous woman here, let's not have a fight during graduation."_

"Kim, you were wonderful." Ron stared, unbelieving, as Kim received her own hug and peck on the cheek. The redhead found herself wondering if she had gotten a longer hug than Monique. "Mr. Stoppable, you outdid yourself in this evening's performance."

Ron stared at the outstretched hand. "Shake," Kim snarled in an undertone.

"Okay, but I want to know who is wearing the mind control chip."

"At least some of us have minds," Shego hissed.

"Kim," Monique interrupted, "I asked your family to come over to our house for some cake and punch. Your Dad said yes. Can you come, Ron?"

Ron felt like he was on an episode of the Twilight Zone. "Sorry, Monique, no can do. The Ronnster has a family party -- got to collect those bets from the folks who said I'd never graduate. Yep, Mom and Dad owe me big."

The Possibles had moved towards Monique's family when they saw where Kim went.

The twins had kept the Drs. Possible too busy to see Shego earlier, and Kim's mom looked unhappy to see her now. "Good evening," she said stiffly. "I believe you're coming over for dinner next week. Are there any special dietary requirements?"

"I got to go Kim," Ron whispered. "I'm going to see if I'm asleep so I can wake myself up."

"No Dr. Possible, thank you for asking. I'm certain anything you serve will be delicious. Oh, and I was hoping to invite Kim and Monique out for coffee a little later tonight. Would that be acceptable, would you care to join us?"

"No thank you, Shego," Mrs. Possible responded with the same exaggerated politeness. "Please try to have her home at a reasonable hour." She glared at Monique, feeling, quite rightly, that Kim's friend had set her up.

After Ron left the group he found his parents and told them a mission had come up. It was relatively easy to watch Kim and Shego in the gym without being observed. _"Kim is just waiting until no one will be hurt before she takes Shego down,"_ he told himself.

He managed to follow them to Monique's without being seen. He had less luck keeping them under observation at Columbia to Kenya. The stocking hat he used to cover his hair was too warm for the evening, and the large black moustache was so obviously fake it drew attention to him rather than hiding him.

"Should we invite him to sit with us, or pretend we don't see him?" Monique asked.

"Pretend we don't see him," was Shego's vote.

"That's not nice," Kim said. She got up and walked to the table where Ron sat.

"Do you want to join us?" Kim invited.

"I donna tink I knows you, lady."

"Cut the accent Ron."

"Its'a notta… Is it that obvious?"

Kim nodded yes.

"What in the hell is going on KP?" He sounded more hurt than angry. Kim cringed, but tried to make the best of it.

"The three of us are having coffee. I invited you to join us."

"You know that's not what I meant. Why are you sitting there with Shego? Why was she with Monique's family? She's going to have dinner at your house! Why were Wade and I the only--"

"Actually, Wade knows."

"I'm the only person who doesn't know that the world turned upside down?" He was angry now.

"Look, I'm sorry Ron. But I was afraid you'd take it badly."

"That's the only thing I've heard tonight you got right," Ron said before stomping out.

"Well, Princess, that looked like it went very well," Shego commented as Kim arrived back at the booth.

"Drop it, Sheila," Kim warned her. "I owe him an apology and an explanation tomorrow."

"You don't owe him--"

"Yes, I do," Kim interrupted. "I can wait until tomorrow or I run after him now if you don't drop it."

Shego dropped it, and eventually the tension Ron's presence had created began to lift.

Monique let Kim and Shego share the other side of the booth. Monique watched them closely as she sipped her espresso can panna, Shego kept her eyes on Kim too often and for too long in Monique's opinion, and Kim seemed more bubbly and talkative than Monique could remember. Monique hoped it was only the excitement of graduation.

At least tonight Monique discovered why Kim enjoyed the older woman's company. Shego could tell a story well. She had both girls laughing until their sides hurt with what she claimed was a true story from her early days in crime -- a simple little heist that had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Shego was about to throw caution to the wind and suggest another round when she noticed the time, "Oops, almost midnight. You better head home Princess. I promised your Mom I wouldn't let you stay out as late tonight. I want to show her I'm a responsible adult."

"But you're not Sheila. That's what I like about you. Wait a minute, one question before I take Monique home. How did she... how did you... Why were you sitting with Monique's family?"

Monique and Shego laughed. "Sorry Princess. You can try to guess if you want, but I don't think either of us will tell."

And despite all of Kim's efforts to pry the secret from Monique on the ride home it would be many months before she learned the answer.


	10. Meeting the Family

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Meeting the Family  
**

Kim was too upset over Ron's anger to sleep well that night. She knew she should have confided in him. She got up earlier than usual for a Saturday morning and headed over to Ron's for the conversation she realized she had put off for too long.

The two almost never knocked at each other's houses. The door was unlocked and Kim walked in. Ron's mom was in the living room playing with Hana. "Hello," Kim called, "is Ron in his room?"

"Yes, go right on up."

"Thanks."

"Go away," was Ron's response when Kim knocked on the door.

"Ron we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk. I'm nursing a major mad at you."

"That's why we need to talk."

He finally opened the door to his room, "Bueno Nacho?"

Kim opened her mouth to protest, then decided against it, "Okay."

They rode in silence as she drove him over. She said nothing as he ordered two breakfast burritos and a large soda. She got a small diet soda and joined him at the booth. After the first burrito he had calmed down enough to talk.

"So, Monique, Wade, your Mom and Dad, and everyone else in the time zone knew about Shego but me?"

"I was worried you'd be upset." She could see his jaw muscles tense

"And so lying to me will keep me from getting upset?"

"I wasn't exactly lying to you… I never said I wasn't having coffee with Shego."

"Kim, be honest with me now. Please. What in the world is going on with you and Shego that you were afraid to talk with me about it?"

"Nothing is going on with me and Shego. Why does everyone think that? She wanted someone to talk with who wouldn't be scared off by who she was."

"So, if nothing is going on why couldn't you say something? Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I thought you'd go all ballistic on me, like you did yesterday."

"Well if you'd told me from the start I wouldn't be worried."

"You wouldn't have been worried? C'mon, Ron, you say I'm lying to you. You're really telling me you wouldn't have been worried? You were worried when she was here as Miss Go."

He didn't answer, so she prodded him verbally, "You do admit you were worried before, right?"

"Yes, and jealous," he admitted grudgingly. "But you still should have told me."

"You may be right. No, you're probably… Okay, you're right. I messed up. The first time she contacted me it was just sort of spur of the moment. I didn't think it would happen again. And if it wasn't going to happen again there was no need to tell you."

"But it did."

"Yeah."

"And you still didn't tell me."

"Look, Ron. I wasn't planning on liking coffee with her. I mean, when the attitudinator hit her I found I really liked hanging around with her. We like a lot of the same things. The ray just changes your alignment, it doesn't change who you fundamentally are. She and I are a lot alike. I told you, she's like an older sister to me."

"An older sister who's evil and tries to beat you up."

"Well, yeah. But we have a truce at the coffee shop. Will you come with me some Friday?"

He thought for a minute, "Is this like when you and she talk and talk about girly stuff and I feel, like, totally out of place."

"Well… yeah."

"I think I'll pass. But you've got to be careful Kim. This has got to be a trap."

"It isn't a trap. She's just lonely and wants someone to talk with."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she told me!"

Ron shook his head in amazement at her assertion, "Kim, she's a liar. She couldn't tell the truth if she tried. Don't believe a word she says. Don't trust her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why, what has she been saying?"

"Well, she said you and I should have stayed together. She thinks you're a great guy, and if she could meet a guy as nice as you she could go for him in a big way."

There was an awkward pause, "Death Warrior five is coming out this weekend. Want to see it? I know four was lame, but they say the special effects in this one are really something."

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"You honestly expect me to believe she was saying nice things about me?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it? You know what else is weird? My enemy seems to trust me more than my best friend does."

"Well, you don't trust me, or you'd have told me."

"I trusted you. I trusted you to worry about me. I trusted you'd worry about my safety and help me if I needed help. Shego has never asked me to choose between the two of you. She won't, 'cause she knows I'd pick you. Please don't ask me to choose between the two of you. I'll stop seeing her, but I would resent it. I can promise you this, even if Shego and I are friends, nothing is going to break up what we have. You mean too much to me."

"Is it that serious with you and Shego?"

"What do you mean, 'is is that serious'? God, Ron, you and Monique and my mom have too much imagination. This is just like when I met Monique and you were all jealous and convinced I was dumping you as a friend in favor of her."

"I wasn't all jealous."

"Yes, you were. And when you got to know Monique the two of you became friends."

"Oh, yeah," Ron laughed, but it had a slightly bitter note. "And you're going to tell me that Shego and I will be friends some day?"

Kim shrugged, "Weird things happen. I didn't think I'd ever see her as a friend. Ron, she's coming over for dinner this Friday night. Do you want to come over too, please?"

"No, I won't eat dinner with her." He paused, then continued. "You really like hanging with her?"

"Yeah."

"And you really think she's doing it because she enjoys the time and not just to trick you into going easy on her and Drakken?"

"I really do."

"I'll try to accept that."

"Oh, you mentioned Drakken. He doesn't know about the coffee truce. Will you promise not to tell him next time we fight?"

Ron actually laughed, "Drakken doesn't know? At least I found out before him. Man, lying to Drakken. That's the Shego I know."

By the time Kim drove him back home the two were almost chatting normally.

**Twelfth Friday**

Kim moved quickly as the doorbell rang, but her father beat her to the door. Shego was stunning, Kim felt, in black chinos and a dark green sweater. She held a large bouquet of flowers.

"Good evening Dr. Possible."

"Good evening Shego," He sounded a little stiff and uncomfortable.

"Would you give these to your wife please? I would have gotten you a bottle of wine, but Kim said that brain surgeons aren't allowed to drink."

Kim's mom had come to the door herself and taken the flowers. "That's not exactly true. A little drink every now and then is acceptable. But regular drinking or getting drunk turns a brain to oatmeal."

"But Mom, don't they say red wine is good for the heart?"

"Which would you rather have Kimmie, sound brain or sound heart? Which one can we replace with a transplant? You can think about the answer while you come into the kitchen with me. I need you to finish setting the table. Shego? Why don't you stay and talk with James for a few minutes until dinner is ready."

Dinner went reasonably well, far better than Shego had expected. The twins were everything Kim had warned her about. Mrs. Possible seemed understandably cold, but managed to stay polite even if she couldn't be genuinely friendly. Kim wanted desperately for everyone to like Shego and Kim's dad seemed to warm to her and chatted freely, which completely confused Shego. She wondered if clueless or compassionate fitted him better.

As the family talked about Kim starting college the Drs. Possible told stories of their college years. And in one of the stories James mentioned having captained his university's bridge team.

"I used to play a little," Shego offered. "It's hard to get a good foursome."

"I know what you mean. Anne, Kim, how about a couple games after dinner?"

Anne Possible didn't really want to sit down to cards with Shego, but knew her husband loved the game and reasoned philosophically that cards were probably better than a serious attempt at conversation. She didn't even mind when, since James was easily the best of the players, he was given Kim, the worst, and Shego became her partner. At least with Kim's play being magnificently inept Mrs. Possible had the pleasure which accompanied beating James at bridge.

Shego was on her best behavior. If she wasn't a wanted criminal suspected of designs on Kimmie Mrs. Possible would have enjoyed the evening. Between rubbers Anne went to the kitchen to fix coffee and dessert.

"Kimmie, while your mom's in the kitchen would you ask the boys to turn down the television, again."

"Let me go with you Kim."

"Thanks Shego."

The two were giggling loudly as they returned a few minutes later, but at least the volume stayed down in the other room.

"Should I call the boys for dessert?"

"Don't do that Mom, they're happy watching television and it will be easier to finish the game without them running around in here."

At the end of a second game Shego thanked her hosts and prepared to leave. "Kim," she observed, "you play dummy very well. Lessons from Ron?"

Kim rolled her eyes and mouthed, "I'll get you for that."

"Mrs. Possible, I really appreciated the invitation. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Shego, you're, um... not exactly what I expected. Oh, I'd better let the boys know they can have dessert now."

"Dr.-Possible-thanks-for-everything-I-have-to-run."

"Good-bye Shego, stop by anytime," he shouted at her rapidly disappearing figure.

"KIMBERLY ANN! HERE, NOW! JAMES BRING SHEGO AND KIM IN HERE!"

"Want me to try and catch Shego?"

"No Kim, I think your mother wants me to bring you to the television room."

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time...

Anne Possible stood in the television room, livid with anger, glaring at Kim as she entered. Tim and Jim were neatly duct taped to the wall, improvised gags keeping them from calling for help. The television was set to the Golf Channel, the volume low. "KIMBERLY ANN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHERS! ANSWER ME! JAMES! STOP LAUGHING!"


	11. Short Hot Summer

I attempted a montage effect in this chapter, which works better in cinematography than literature.

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

This replaces the original 11, which blocks reviews if you reviewed the original

**Short Hot Summer**

Soon after graduation the gang broke up for the summer.

Ron disappeared the first week. "He asked me to disable the GPS in his Kimmunicator and I did. I figured I could trace him other ways but he's gone. Do you think we should look for him Kim?"

Ron had warned Kim he would be out of the country for the summer even before he learned about Shego, so she didn't take it as a rejection. But she knew his feelings were hurt and she didn't know how to make it up to him. She had a pretty good idea where he was headed and suggested Wade respect Ron's privacy -- unsure if Wade could have traced him anyway.

Kim lost both Monique and Felix the next week. Monique headed for training in Chicago; in the fall she would be back to continue her work as assistant manager at Club Banana while starting her business degree at Middleton U. Felix had a job as counselor at a camp for handicapped children.

The Friday before Monique left she went out to a movie with Kim. Monique could tell Kim was thinking about Shego and suspected Kim might have preferred the older woman's company.

Kim suggested, "Do you think we could stop by the coffee house just to see if--"

"No Kim, I don't. We're out together. We, as in you and me. Maybe she is giving us a chance to say good-bye for the summer. Maybe she is off robbing Fort Knox. Maybe she is sitting there waiting for you, and maybe she isn't. But WE have this night to paint our toenails pink and talk about boys... er, classes this fall at the U."

"You really think I'm crushing on Shego?"

"Really, GF, you have her under your skin deeper than you know. Maybe I'm wrong. I hope I am. But I'm getting these really weird vibes from you. Not sure if my opinion matters. Isn't anything going to happen unless she opens up more and gets honest with you. Can you ask her where she's been? Can you call her and ask her out?"

"No."

"See. Shego has serious trust issues. I don't think she wants anyone getting too close."

Kim finally asked the question that really troubled her. "Monique, are we still friends? Does it bother you that you think I'm interested in a woman?"

The black woman thought for a minute before answering. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me. I mean, you think you know who somebody is and then they say, 'Oh, that's not who I am at all.' Right this minute I might feel weird asking you to a sleepover. But I think we're still tight. I still want to be your friend. And if this whole crush thing is just in my head I need to apologize to you. Let me know what's happening with you and Shego while I'm gone. Can you promise me that?"

"I'll let you know what I know. Thanks for being a friend."

Monique left for Chicago the next Sunday morning. Two day's later Kim's room suffered another breaking and entry. After a hard day killing time at the mall Kim went to bed and found a note on the pillow.

Kim,  
I hate sounding insecure and paranoid, but I may be both.  
I've been asking you out for coffee. I enjoy our time together. I'm  
hoping we can keep doing it, but I want to make sure you enjoy  
it too. Here are some phone numbers for pre-paid disposable  
phones. They've got about a half hour apiece on them and are  
basically untraceable. If you're interested, give me a call.  
S  
P.S. Basically untraceable to location. Big Brother can listen in.  
Show some discretion.

At the end of the note were four phone numbers.

Kim smiled and plopped down on her bed. She consulted the note and punched the first number into her cell phone. It was answered on the seventh ring. "Sheila?"

"Yes."

"This is Red, thanks for the numbers. Sister was telling me last Friday that--"

"Sister? Uh... Red, discretion doesn't have to mean talking in code. Especially when you neglected to hand out the code book."

"It doesn't?"

"No Princess, it doesn't."

"Anyway, I missed you last weekend. I'm hoping we can get together Friday."

"Sounds wonderful..."

While Kim told Shego about Sunday afternoon's mission, rescuing a California condor, the line went dead. Kim looked over at the clock, had it already been half an hour? Shego was going to have to get a lot more of those disposables.

Kim arrived at C2K before Shego that Friday. Thinking she was probably early she brought a sudoku puzzle book. She worked half-heartedly, listening for every opening of the door and looking over to see if Shego had come in.

Kim was starting to worry that Shego might be late when two hands were clamped down over her eyes, "Gotcha!"

Kim almost jumped out of her skin. "How did you do that? I didn't hear you come in."

Shego laughed as she answered, "How do you get to Carneige Hall?"

* * *

Global Justice offered a few internships, usually to college upperclassmen they hoped to recruit. It was almost unheard of to offer two to high school graduates, and unique to have the offer turned down by one of them. But, as Ron said, he had other plans.

Kim and the two other interns were scheduled to go through basic training with a class of new recruits. GJ hoped that getting Kellie and Shqipron through their basic orientation would help move them into their specialized jobs more quickly if they signed on. Since no one under twenty-one could join Global Justice the agency wasn't sure what to do with Kim now -- but they knew they wanted her eventually and wanted her to start seeing herself as part of them.

The recruits, many of them with military backgrounds, initially resented Kim's presence. This was no place for a girl fresh out of high school. Much of the resentment vanished the first week. During assessment of physical combat skills Kim threw four of the five instructors.

"But I'm bottom of the class in marksmanship," Kim told Shego as she talked with her on the phone. "Oh, maybe Kellie is worse -- but they want to hire her for cryptography not as a field agent."

"You'll learn, just give it time Princess. I think you can do anything you set your mind to. Remember, 'Anything's possible...'"

Kim and Shego missed the following Friday evening when the redhead headed for Justine's graduation in Boston. It was hard to find any motel room in Boston at graduation time, impossible to find one close to MIT on a month's notice at any price. Kim ended up in Waltham, a bus ride and the red line away, at a price Mom and Dad were going to think outrageous. Sitting alone in the motel room Kim wondered if she should have invited Shego to come with her, there were a lot of stores for shopping in the area. On the other hand, she wasn't certain the two of them could maintain a truce that long -- and it would have given Monique and her mother more reason to be suspicious if they went away together.

The programs on the television simply bored her, so Kim got out her cell phone, "Hey Sheila, whatcha doing?"

"Hey Red, we can't take the hov... our vehicles down to Mr. Goodwrench so we have to service them ourselves. I'm beat. Just as well you're out of town -- I'd probably fall asleep if we tried to close the place this week."

"I miss you, I know that sounds crazy, but going out for coffee with you is the high point of my week."

"I know what you mean, Red. I don't know whether to kick myself for not contacting you earlier -- or kick myself for contacting you at all."

"Huh?"

"I'm not used to liking the people I fight, okay? I'm going to almost feel sorry the next time I beat you."

"That's what I love about you, Sheila, your great sense of humor."

Shego ended the call early, claiming a need for sleep. As she drifted off she wondered about heading for Boston, but shook off the idea as crazy. There was no way she and Kim could maintain a truce, and thinking about the young redhead were probably as dangerous as fighting her.

The next day Kim sat with Justine's parents, apparently the only three people there for her although there was even more praise for her accomplishments than in Middleton. Meeting the Flanners gave Kim a better sense of why Justine lacked so many basic personal skills. She would definitely call her parents and tell them how much she loved them that evening.

Justine's parents flew home Saturday evening. Kim insisted Justine take her to see Harvard Square that night. The thin woman tried to excuse herself, saying she'd only been there a couple times in the two years she was at MIT and didn't know it well, but Kim insisted. Justine seemed unnaturally happy as they prowled through bookstores and the Coop before hitting a Thai place for supper. _ "She's worse off than Shego,"_ Kim thought. _"I wish there was some way to help her."_

Friday nights with 'Sheila' at C2K helped Kim maintain her own sanity. Despite the fear that she put herself in danger by establishing a routine Shego continued to meet Kim in the coffee house. Everyone recognized the two as regulars -- they were even allowed to sit with the Legal Lesbians.

The Legal Lesbians constituted the biggest group at C2K, at least during the hours after the law school ended until eight or nine. The law students went over notes and talked over the fine points of classes. Most nights of the week only a handful of Legals stayed past 9:00, with the rest of the tables returned to scattered positions around the old wooden floor. But on most Fridays a dozen stayed on until closing. Many of the Legals weren't even lesbians, they welcomed any law student who preferred caffeine to beer -- they even accepted beer drinkers who wanted a serious study group. Andrew explained his qualifications to Kim one night, "I told them I sleep with women, and they said they did too." He pointed to the little button on his shirt, a pink triangle and letters LL on a fuchsia background, "They made me promise to wear it to class for a week. Now I only have to wear it when I'm here." Andrew was a favorite with the Legals. A couple told him they thought he'd be hot if he were a woman. He'd offered to show any of them what they were missing. One of the Legals had offered to set him up with her brother.

Shego often pulled her 'Gotcha' routine once or twice a night when Kim was there. She would go to the front of C2K for a second latte or a muffin and Kim would suddenly have two pale hands, which came from nowhere, cover her eyes. Or Kim might return from the bathroom and find Shego gone, but knew that she would soon hear 'Gotcha' whispered in her ear.

It irritated Kim just a little that Shego could catch her unaware so easily. Kim deliberately arrived a little late one Friday and slipped in as quietly as she could. Shego, hard at work on the Times crossword, never looked up. Kim crept up softly, standing right behind Shego she raised her hands and started to reach towards Shego's head... Shego's hands whipped back, capturing one of Kim's wrists in each hand. Shego jerked Kim's arms forward. Losing her balance Kim fell forward onto Shego's back, her chin resting on Shego's right shoulder. "twenty-eight across Princess, six-letter word for lollipop. I'm thinking 'sucker'."

In such an atmosphere, and with weeks of trust behind them Kim and Shego began to slip into flirting and teasing each other in a way they once would have imagined impossible. It wasn't clear who started it, but Kim got the biggest thrill out of it.

Kim called Shego two or three evenings a week just to talk about her day. For Monique it was only once or twice a week.

Kim punched in a new number on her cell phone one evening and laid back in bed. It made no sense to enter Shego in her speed dial, they had never gotten more than three uses out of a disposable, and more often only one. "Sheila? That was some fight yesterday, wasn't it."

"Sure was Red. Our first in a long time."

"Nice trip."

"Thanks... Uh, Red, you didn't let me win did you?"

"No, how could you ask that?"

"I put you down too fast."

"My rhythm is off, I need Ron there to feel comfortable."

"Are you sure that's all there is?"

"Pretty sure. Why does it worry you so much?"

"First, it's a sign of disrespect if you aren't trying. I expect you to do your best."

"And second?"

Shego paused, "And second... I don't want to change you Red. I like the person you are. Manipulating another person is just another form of mind control. I couldn't stand it if I thought I was making you change."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. Hey, that was a new move. You've been telling me you're training harder. Can't you give yourself some credit for the win?"

"I will be happy to take credit," Shego laughed. "Oh, your rear end okay?"

"I think you hurt my ego more."

"Good, 'cause I'm sort of fond of your rear."

"Oooh, I like yours too. And your outfit shows it off so well."

"Yours doesn't do anything for you. We have to get you out of those cargo pants--"

"Sounds kinky, when do you want to get me out of my pants?"

"Ah, that wasn't... I was just..."

"You're blushing, aren't you Sheila. I love it when you blush."

* * *

On the other side of the world Ron lay on a very thin mat on the floor. He ached all over. He knew he shouldn't compare himself with others this own age - they had been training at Yamanouchi for years - but he couldn't help it. He felt like a child compared to them. He didn't want to compare himself to children either, but felt like a child was all he was. He almost wondered why he had come. He suspected part of it was his desire to see Yori again, but she had hardly spoken to him since his arrival. Had he hurt her that deeply by dating Kim?

Some might consider it coincidence that as he was thinking of Yori the door to his room silently slid open and a slender figure slipped in. But given the number of hours Ron spent each day thinking of the Japanese woman it might have been more unusual if he were not thinking of her at that moment.

"Who's there?" Ron asked.

"You heard me, Stoppable-san?"

"Yori?"

"Hai. You heard me?"

"Yes, I--"

"You are very good, Stoppable-san. Or I entered very poorly."

"I, uh, can't believe either of those is true."

"You are very good," she assured him. "I do not think you know how good you really are. We marvel at how quickly you learn."

That was news to him. He felt her lay down beside him, it was too dark to see in his room. He tried to put an arm around her and was shocked to discover, "You aren't wearing any clothes!"

"And the night is cold. A gentleman would invite me under his ketto."

He pulled back the cover and she slipped in beside him. There was an awkward pause until he was able to ask. "You know, this seems a little weird. Am I dreaming? 'Cause it seems like you've been avoiding me since I got here. I figured it was because I told you when I was dating Kim…" There was another pause, "I'm not dating Kim anymore. But, why are you here if you've been avoiding me?"

"I have wanted to talk with you and did not wish to be too obvious about it. I do not wish to draw attention. People notice you, Stoppable-san. We know the power within you… The information that you and Kim are no longer dating makes this easier."

"What easier? I--"

Her lips silenced him. When her lips left his she murmured, "We can not escape our destiny. You have the mystical monkey power, your destiny is linked with that of the school."

In the morning he pondered the dream. He and Yori had kissed, and cuddled, and talked until he fell back to sleep. It seemed so real he had expected to find her beside him in the morning. He saw her on his way to breakfast and decided to give her a sanitized version of the story, "Hey Yori, I had a dream--"

She shook her head 'no' and put a finger to her lips, silencing him.

Ron's mouth dropped open. Perhaps it wasn't a dream.

"We must be careful, Stoppable-san," the 'dream' scolded him that night. And so began Ron's nightly lessons: which were infinitely more pleasurable than those of the day.

By the end of June Global Justice began to provide Kim with transportation to some of her personal missions, and to send a recruit or two along for field experience. It was highly unorthodox, but served several functions. It gave new agents field experience, and also showed them the value of improvisation as the task required. And it provided positive public relations for GJ.

But what was most importantly, at least in the mind of Betty Director, it allowed Kim to function in a leadership position. The head of Global Justice saw one of the greatest team leaders ever in Kim, and letting Kim command these relatively safe missions provided several benefits. They gave Kim leadership experience, and also forced her to delegate responsibility -- a lesson she badly needed to learn. Betty Director had smiled when Will Du had given Kim poor marks in assigning responsibility to others - it was a trait the two of them shared. The missions also gave agents experience in following the young woman.

Kim arrived home later than usual one Friday. "Help set the table," her mother called when the teen came in. Shego had been invited to dinner before the two went out for coffee.

Kim didn't look happy, "Mom, we're going to have to cancel cards tonight. I captured Shego and Drakken this afternoon so I don't think she'll be able to make it."

"Oh Kimmie, I'm sorry, or am I? You and Shego confuse me. You keep your private lives and vocations so separate I can't decide whether to congratulate you for a victory or offer sympathy."

Kim plopped down on a chair in the kitchen and stared off into space. "It's confusing. I capture her, the police arrest her, and then I'm glad when she breaks out of jail so quickly -- sometimes it almost makes me wonder why I bother."

"Well, next time you have her arrested on Friday try to call before I start dinner. We're going to have a lot of leftovers. I still sometimes forget Ron is out of town when I plan a meal and really counted on Shego to eat some of this."

A half hour later, just before six, the doorbell rang. James opened the door to find Shego, wearing a jail-issue orange jump suit. "Uh, Shego, Kim was saying you would be detained... Oh, no, that's not what I meant."

"That okay Dr. Possible, I can't stay late tonight. I promised the matron I would be back for the midnight bed check."

Kim and her mother had come to see who was at the door. "Oh, Dr. Possible, I hope you don't think this is an insult, but I wondered if you might try this for coffee tonight. It's a French Roast I think you'll like."

"Um, Thank you, Shego."

"What did I hear you telling Dad about promising you would be back in jail by midnight?"

"Sylvie, the matron, hates the fact I've never stayed in the Middleton jail for longer than seventeen hours. I promised her three nights in jail if she doesn't put out an APB before midnight."

"You're kidding."

"No, but there are conditions. I had to promise not to cause any damage to the jail when I break out this time, but she promised to have my personal effects where I could find them easily -- although I think she just wants to keep me from doing any damage in the property room."

"But we'll still have time for at least one game after dinner, right?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes James, you can set up the card table. Kim, would you set another place at the table?"

Shego apologized to Kim, "Sorry we won't have time for coffee tonight. Can you run me over to the jail after bridge?"

The first rubber went so quickly that they managed to work in a second game. They were finishing when Tim called from the television room, "Mom! Dad! Kim and Shego are going to be on the news!"

"Do you have time to stay for the news Shego, or does Kim need to drive you downtown now?"

"Oh, I'd love to stay. I hope they have security tape of the fight -- Kim was incredible this afternoon. She'd have beaten me even if I didn't have a cold that slowed me down."

"Liar, liar, I beat you fair and square."

The news included about thirty seconds of the fight. The Drs. Possible seldom saw Kim in action, it was a little frightening, and yet the footage showed her with a broad smile, exhilarated with the joy of battle. It seemed oddly surreal to sit here in the comfort of their television room with the two combatants sitting side by side on the floor in front of the screen, laughing and nudging each other as they offered their own commentary on the fight."

"Nice kick, Kimmie, you almost had me there."

"Right here Shego, I think you overextended. That's why you were off balance and didn't have time to recover."

"Hmm, you could be right. I'll keep that in mind next time when I whip you."

"Dreamer!"

Shego noticed the time, "Thank you for having me," she told the Drs. Possible, "but Kim really needs to take me downtown."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Kim?" Shego asked on the drive. "You don't need to speed; we have enough time."

"Maybe they'd put me in the cell with you."

"They don't put you in jail for speeding. They give you a ticket and raise your insurance rates. Besides what would you tell the policeman when he saw us together?"

"I'd say I captured you twice in one day."

"And you called me a dreamer."

A minute later Shego directed Kim to stop in front of an alley.

"Here?" Kim asked, puzzled.

"Well, you don't expect me to waltz in the front door and ask to be taken back to my cell, do you?"

The redhead watched as Shego disappeared into the shadows behind the jail. Why had she wanted Shego to lean over and give her a fast kiss before leaving the car?

* * *

On one level C2K frightened Shego. Too many people on both sides of the law held grudges against her. She couldn't believe that taking off the green and black uniform and putting on slacks and a blouse would hide her identity. The coffee house crowd was a smart bunch, from a sprinkling of undergrads through the Legals to a professor of modern Middle Eastern languages. Often she imagined they all knew perfectly well who she was, they were simply allowing her to enjoy her time there for some reason too obscure for her to fathom. Shego was not technically paranoid -- there really were people out to get her.

An urgent summons from the Global Justice director ended Kim's extra practice session on the firing range. Will Du was already in the director's office when Kim entered, apparently arguing with her.

"-- entirely irregular!"

"Thank you for your grasp of the obvious Agent Du, your objection is noted.

"Miss Possible, Kim, golfer Tiger Woods has gone missing during a charity golf event at St. Andrews and--"

"Duff Killigan?"

"Most likely. You and agent Du worked together to capture him once before. Since you are not an agent of Global Justice, I cannot even ask you to consider going on an official mission. But I know--"

"Yes, please let me go on the assignment."

"Oh, it's even better than that, Kim. Because of the experience you have I'm asking you and Will to co-lead the mission. That's what has him so upset. But you two have to work together. He can learn from your flexibility and intuitive grasp of a situation. You also need to learn from him, rules and procedures have value -- and he knows them better than anyone."

Shego thought about giving Kim her real cell number. But while she now trusted Kim not to pry she still didn't trust Wade. Shego tried to remember how long she had imagined those four initial disposable phones would last - she and Kim ran through faster than she could have imagined.

"So there was nothing new in Killigan's arsenal?"

"No, same old same old, exploding golf balls and quick-sand traps. There were also giant gophers there, but I think they were an experiment gone wrong. Duff would stop attacking us to attack a gopher whenever he saw one." Kim giggled, "Image a hairy Rufus seven feet tall."

"So how did he think he could get away with kidnapping Tiger Woods?"

"Well, he claimed he was going to let him go after Tiger gave him some golf lessons. Duff said he was shanking his drives... Do you know what that means?"

"No idea, Red."

"Well, anyway, Mr. Woods said he owed me one and I can call him for a favor anytime. Do you think he's too old for Monique?"

"He's married Kim."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, and the big news, I got a call this afternoon. There is talk of making the rescue into a TV movie. They said they might get Hillary Duff to play me!"

"Who is Hillary Duff?"

"She plays Lizzie McGuire."

"Sorry Red, never heard of her."

Monique, or a trained psychologist, would have had a field day watching Kim and Shego at Columbia to Kenya. Neither woman could be fully honest with the other, or even with herself, about the feelings that were growing between them. Monique could have interpreted their flirting and teasing, which they carefully kept from ever turning serious.

Both were trying to feel out the other, to get some positive feedback for her feelings. Both were afraid to be open and honest, for fear the other might reject her. And so they kept it light and playful, a level where they could pretend it was all a joke if the other seemed in danger of becoming upset.

Too many people still treated Kim as a kid for her to believe that this older woman truly accepted her as an equal and friend. She told herself Shego only talked with her from loneliness and had no deeper feelings for her -- even while Kim found herself wanting to grow closer to Shego.

Shego, for all the jokes she made about 'good and virtuous' Kimmie, admired Kim. But she convinced herself Kim could have no interest in one of the bad guys and was probably there out of pity. Shego felt herself growing fonder of Kim, and that frightened her as well. Shego had been on her own for years, not answering to anyone. Now she found herself wanting to please Kim, because making Kim happy gave her pleasure.

Twice they took in movies before going to C2K. Shego felt at home in the darkness and it gave them something to do as they sat in the coffee house, although their conversations now ranged so broadly no movie would have been needed.

Once they went roller-skating before coffee, but Shego's fear of crowded public places left her nervous for the rest of the night.

As she tried to calm her nerves with coffee afterward she found Kim staring off vacantly into space.

"Thinking about Ron?"

The question startled Kim, "Actually, yeah."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Kim smiled but her voice sounded slightly wistful, "You know, this is probably the longest I've gone without hearing from him since we were four. Even at different camps we'd write each other."

_"Damn,"_ Shego thought, _"even if I wanted to make a play for her I can't compete with that."_

_"Why did you bring him up?"_ Kim wondered. _"I was thinking about how I could get out on the skating floor with you while Ron preferred to sit in the snack area."_

The teasing continued to escalate. One night Kim went too far with the teasing. She had tried several times to quietly put her hands over Shego's eyes -- always in vain. Shego always caught her wrists before she could cover the pale woman's eyes. Kim told Shego she was going up front for a cookie, but doubled back, moving as silently as she could towards Shego.

Shego had the Times spread out on the table in front of her, not holding it because she suspected what Kim was up to and she wanted her hands free. Kim eased up behind Shego and started to reach forward, Shego's hands snapped back and grabbed empty air -- Kim's hands went under Shego's arms to Shego's breasts and gave her a squeeze, "Gotcha," Kim whispered in her ear.

A number of regulars had noticed the horseplay between Kim and Shego through the weeks and several laughed for Kim's first victory.

"KIM! How could you?"

Kim didn't read the signs well, still pleased with herself for catching Shego unaware she laughed at the other woman's irritation, "Oh, come on Sheila, they're no big."

Shego was fuming, "I'll get even with your for that one, Possible."

Kim realized she needed to apologize, but before she could speak one of the Legals who had been close enough to hear the threat spoke up, "What will you do, Sheila? We think it's amazing the way you can surprise her."

Shego was angry enough her normal defenses were off. If she really believed these people had no idea who she was she would not have done it. But they all must know who she was, and they would see just a tiny little bit of what she could do. "Blindfold me," she told the Legal. "Anywhere in the room, Kim, anywhere. I can find you in less that four minutes blindfolded."

It took a couple minutes for Suzie, the Legal, to locate suitable material for a blindfold. Everyone in the back became aware of what was going on, and curious if Sheila could really do what she claimed. Kim looked around the large space. It was tempting to jump up to an exposed rafter, but finally decided the best place to hide would be in a crowd. She moved over and sat with the Legals as Suzie adjusted the blindfold.

To make it a little more difficult, Suzie spun 'Sheila' around three times. Shego oriented herself immediately -- the sound of the coffee machine in the front Kim guessed. A heavy-set man named Victor stuck out his foot as Shego passed by the couch he was sitting on, apparently trying to trip her. Kim almost shouted a warning, but Shego's foot came down on top of his with a satisfying crunch, "Oh, sorry whoever you are. I'm afraid I can't see."

"Really people, I'm a little disappointed in you," Shego said as she moved deliberately towards the Legals, "you could have moved some of the chairs and tables around after I was blindfolded to make it more interesting... Andrew! You will sit down this minute, if you pat my ass your arm is going to look like you grew another elbow." Andrew sat down sheepishly to gales of laughter. Kim held her breath as Shego walked behind her...

"Gotcha."

Suzie checked her watch, "One-hundred seventeen seconds - less than two minutes. Incredible."

There was less conversation between the two for the rest of the night. As they left Kim asked quietly, "Are you okay Sheila?"

"No, I'm not. That was stupid of me. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't get upset that you can surprise me the way you do."

"Do you want me to stop with the peek-a-boo?"

"I... No, you don't have to. It's part of the old scary Shego. It's even a little exciting... But I apologize for groping you that way."

"Apology accepted."

"Do you want me to kiss them and make them feel better?"

"KIM!"


	12. Summer Heats Up

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Summer Heats Up**

Monique rolled over and looked at the clock before answering the phone, 1:30. The call meant someone in the family had died or Kim was having some sort of crisis. If it was a wrong number some poor sucker was gonna wish he was never born…

"Hello," she murmured drowsily.

"Hello, Monique?"

"She's asleep. Leave a name and I'll have me call you back in the morning."

"Monique! Please, I need to talk. This is your fault."

"Who is this?"

"This is Shego, can I--"

"Shego?"

"Yeah, I--"

Monique sighed and looked at the clock, doubting this call would be ending any time soon. "Hold on, I want to turn on a light and sit in a chair so I don't fall asleep on you. And this had better be important to wake me up in the middle of the night."

Moving around the small room helped wake Monique up to the point she could actually listen. "Okay, Shego, this had better be good or you're going to think a whuppin' from Kim is a vacation compared with what I'm going to do to you. Why did you call me, and why is it my fault?"

"You put the idea in my head. It's driving me crazy."

"What idea? Girl, it's too late for you, you're already crazy."

The black woman could hear Shego take a deep breath. "Do you remember saying you were afraid I was going to fall in love with Kim?"

"Yeah, and I remember you saying you had no interest in her."

"Swear to God, I was telling you the truth… then."

"Then?"

"Yeah, as in now I don't know what's going on. She's driving me crazy. She groped me tonight."

"Groped you?"

"As in grabbed my boobs."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yes, er… No… Look that's the problem. I don't know what she meant. We tease each other. But neither of us has ever done anything like that before. Is she playing some sort of head games with me? Is this some sort of weird trap? Is she a straight wanting do a little experimenting? I don't know if I could take that. I just wanted a friend, Monique, swear to God. Does she want me? Maybe I should stop seeing her…"

"Can we back up two spaces?" Monique requested. "I'm still having a little trouble with the statement Kim groped you."

"You're having trouble with it? How do you think I feel?"

"Are we talking fight? Are we talking accident? What are you saying?"

"We kind of play around, teasing each other. The question isn't what was I saying. The question is what was Kim saying when she did that? I mean, I know what a guy is saying when he does that… You ever been groped?"

"Yeah, twice."

"Same guy?"

"No, they both learned their lesson hard and fast. They'd both cross the street to stay away from me after that."

"Okay, you know what a guy is saying. I either beat the crap out of him or go to bed with him. Except one guy I did both--"

"Shego!"

"Well, I went to bed with him first. Talk about lousy lovers. I'm getting off the subject. I know what it means when a guy does that. But I don't know how to respond to Kim doing it."

"What do you think she meant?"

"Damn it, Monique, don't go Siggy Freud on me. I'm calling you because you're her friend. You have a better chance of understanding her than I do."

"GF--"

"Wait, GF?"

"Girl friend. GF, she ain't never done nothin' like that to me -- and I don't think she will. You're going to have to figure that out for yourself. The two of you were just sort of playing around, teasing each other?"

"Yeah."

Monique sighed, "Take it as teasing that got out of hand."

"It didn't get out of hand, they got into her hands," Shego giggled.

Monique laughed with her. They chatted for another twenty minutes before Shego was calm enough to sleep.

It took Monique a few minutes to get back to sleep after the call. Like Shego she wanted very much to know what was going on. She even considered calling Kim, but didn't know any good way to bring up the question.

Several days later Will Du was shuttling Kim home from Global Justice headquarters when the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Break-in at an electronics warehouse, looks like Shego and Drakken stealing magnetrons."

"Magnetrons?"

"Used in radar, microwaves--"

"Okay Wade, I'm on it."

After Kim wrote down the address Will spoke up, "Miss Possible, I'd like to back you up on this mission."

"No, er, sure, thanks. I usually take on Shego, she's the bigger threat, and let Ron tackle Drakken."

The hovercraft appeared about loaded as Kim and Will entered the storage area. Shego had a thick metal cylinder in her hand. Kim wasn't sure what a magnetron looked like, but if that cylinder was one it would power one huge microwave.

"The two of you will please stop, in the name of Global Justice I--"

"Knock it off, Will, they aren't going to listen." Kim was already wrestling Shego for control of the cylinder.

"Shego! Get that thing and let's get out of here!" Drakken shouted.

"What do you think I've been doing?

"Give it, Possible!"

"So not! Why don't you try and make me, Shego?"

Shego grunted, "Hrmph," Kim was too strong for her to wrench it away. Then Shego smiled, "Hey, Kimmie."

"What?"

Shego leaned forward and quickly kissed Kim on the lips. Kim went red, losing her grip on the magnetron.

"Bye-bye Princess!"

Kim sat on the floor, staring at the departing hovercraft. "Sh-- She-- I can't believe-- Argh!"

Will Du appeared stunned, "Okaaay... I heard Shego's sneaky, but that was kinda new to me. I wonder what they call that style of martial arts?"

Drakken, equally amazed stared at Shego, "You're not planning to use that tactic again, are you?"

"Well..."

Shego smiled as the hovercraft sped back to the Lair. The feel of Kim's soft lips pressed against her own had felt wonderful. Then the pale woman experienced an emotion she had not felt in years -- guilt. It had been wrong to use Kim like that, to take advantage of her friendship… God, it had felt good… It was wrong, she owed Kim an apology. Shego's tongue traced itself over her lips and mouth imagining she could somehow find the delicate taste of Kim.

* * *

**Author's Note**: As if anyone reading this would have missed it. I substituted Will Du for Ron in a blatant steal from "Shego's Sneaky Trick" by Rina Cat, one of the first Kigo works I can remember seeing. What is the difference between theft and homage? Doesn't homage sound much nicer?

* * *

Monique's Club Banana training courses took most of her mornings and early afternoons. After class time the manager trainees went out to branch stores to try and apply their knowledge in practical ways. After a late dinner with three of the other people in her class she went back to her room and discovered fifteen voice mails on her phone. Fifteen nearly identical voicemails, the gist of which was, "Monique? Kim, call me."

Kim was number three on Monique's speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kim. What's the major crisis that had you leaving messages all afternoon?"

"Shego kissed me!"

"She what?"

"She kissed me!"

"I warned you she'd be trouble. So, why did you call me? Do you realize seeing her is a mistake? Are you just needing to talk with someone? What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I guess I needed someone to talk with."

"Okay. What kind of a kiss was this? Aunt's kiss on the cheek? A fast peck on the lips? Back you into a corner send the tongue in to find your tonsils while running a hand up your shirt? Aunt is one, peck is three, tonsil hockey is ten. Where was this on the scale."

Kim thought for a minute, "Four, I guess."

"Hmm, hard to tell what she might have been thinking. What were you thinking?"

"I liked it."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah."

_"Damn!"_ "Kim, I don't know what to tell you. You know I don't think this is a good idea."

"So you're telling me to stop seeing her."

"I can't tell you what to do. I'd have never gotten into the situation you're in. You're the one who's there. You have to make your own decisions. I'm your friend and I'll stick by you. But girl, are you thinking about what you're saying?"

"Yeah, and it scares me."

"Good. That means your brain is still working. Be careful. You two have been enemies a long time. Don't rush into anything you could regret."

"How about rushing into something I won't regret?"

"Kim!"

"Sorry."

* * *

That Friday Kim beat Shego to C2K and was sitting with the Legals when the older woman entered. "Hello Pumpkin," 'Sheila' called.

Kim walked over, an evil glint in her eye. Shego gave Kim a quick hug. "Look, Pumpkin, I'm sorry about the other day--"

"You're going to have to do better than that," Kim whispered in Shego's ear.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked, confused by Kim's comment.

"I mean its payback time for your magnetron escape. I just told the Legals that we are lovers." Then Kim kissed her, right on the lips.

Kim loved it when Shego blushed, she turned a darker shade of green. Kim had never seen Shego so green, but when the whistles and catcalls came over from the Legals, "More!" "Do it again!" Shego started to approach the shade of grass.

Shego seemed more quiet than usual as they sat in their booth at C2K that evening.

"What's wrong?" the redhead demanded.

"Oh, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh, nothing important." _"You."_ Kim was going to kill her… One way or another Kim was going to kill her. If this was some sort of trap Shego realized she was falling for it. If Kim was just playing with her mind or wanting to use her for an 'experiment' it was going to break her heart.

After her return to the Lair that evening she caught herself singing the second verse of Both Sides Now.

_Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels, The dizzy dancing way you feel  
As every fairy tale comes real. I've looked at love that way._

_But now it's just another show, You leave 'em laughing when you go.  
And if you care, don't let them know. Don't give yourself away._

_I've looked at love from both sides now, From give and take, and still somehow,  
It's love's illusions I recall. I really don't know love, at all._

The line, "And if you care, don't let them know. Don't give yourself away," sounded like good advice." Maybe she could swallow her pride and return for a couple weeks of training in Japan. She needed discipline, and Kim confused her.

Shego was not the only person Kim confused. Betty Director sighed as she looked over the expense report from the accounting office. It wasn't the cost of the mission so much as some of the details they wanted verified. While it was not the job of Global Justice to rescue a rare white elephant from a tree the Thai government appreciated the rescue. The positive publicity far out-weighed the cost of the mission. But how had the elephant gotten into the tree in the first place? How could Kim have known what the mission required before ground assessment of the situation? It appeared that Kim was either psychic or normally traveled with a fourteen-foot scarf and a sack of jelly-babies, and Betty Director wasn't sure which option she found more disturbing.

Monday evening Kim took a call from Wade during supper.

"What the sitch?" she asked.

"Shego's back at the warehouse with the magnetrons. They must not have gotten all they wanted last time."

"Thanks, Wade"

"Watch her lips Kim, I hear she's really dangerous."

"Why did I tell you that story? Look, she just surprised me, that's all."

Wade grinned, "Sure, Kim. And Barry Bonds didn't use steroids."

Kim had mixed feelings as she drove over. She didn't want to fight Shego any more. She wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling, but the implied violence of their battles disturbed her. She sensed it had changed for Shego too. Some days it was like they were sparring more than actually fighting. They were still fiercely competitive and each desperately wanted to best the other and show her own skill. But Kim didn't want to hurt Shego in their battles, and sensed the other woman didn't want to hurt her.

The struggle at the magnetron warehouse lasted longer than any fight for months. Both Kim and Shego had been training hard all summer. From years of experience they anticipated each other's moves perfectly. It was almost choreographed, a dance, each synchronizing her movements with the other. Each loved the thrill, the adrenaline rush as they tried to force the other to bend to her will.

Emotions running high, Kim caught Shego by the wrist, but instead of a throw jerked her close. Kim's lips went to Shego's. Shego hesitated for a second, and then she surrendered to Kim's embrace. Her arms went around Kim's neck as Kim held her tightly. Their tongues began the initial timid exploration of each other's mouth.

Shego had never felt such a surge of emotion. She closed her eyes and drew Kim tighter, holding her with a sense of desperate longing. She was growing bolder with her tongue, demanding she be allowed to explore the warm confines of Kim's mouth while Kim's tongue wrestled with hers.

The blood was draining from Kim's brain, she wanted that kiss to last forever. Summoning the last of her will power Kim dropped Shego with a short, hard jab to the solar plexus. Shego collapsed on the floor, paler and greener than ever, struggling to catch her breath.

Kim dropped to her knees, "Are you okay? I'm sorry..."

"Don't... apologize... Kim," Shego gasped. "I've never... enjoyed losing... so much."

The police arrived within minutes to find Kim still holding Shego in her arms. "Are you all right, Kim?" an officer asked, "It looks like you're crying."

"I'm afraid I hurt her."

"Don't worry about this one," a second officer assured her, "she's tough."

Shego noticed a wistful look on Kim's face as she was handcuffed before being taken away. She wished she could say something to make Kim feel better, but feared anything she said would give the police a hint about what was happening, and she didn't want to hurt Kim's reputation.

Kim stayed up late, monitoring the police band. She wanted to hear that Shego had escaped. There was no news of a prisoner escape, but she consoled herself with the idea Shego was so good she might have escaped without the police being aware of it. She finally realized she had to turn in, but left the window open in case Shego needed a place of refuge. She couldn't sleep. Every sound was Shego entering her room to be with her.

Eventually Kim couldn't take it any more. She got out her phone and hit the speed dial. It kept ringing until an unhappy voice growled, "Hello?"

"Monique, I kissed Shego!"

"Say what?"

"I kissed her. I really kissed her." Kim paused.

"Who is this? I'm hopin' you're Mr. Barkin, but your voice sounds all funny like Kim's"

"That's not funny."

"Neither is you callin' me in the middle of the night. Is there more to the story?" Monique finally asked.

"And then I hit her and put her in jail," Kim admitted.

"So you did to her what she did to you, used a kiss as a weapon. Like I said you two are sick and wrong."

"The kiss was real, Monique. Okay, maybe it started out as a distraction. I don't even know anymore. All I know is that when we kissed it was like wow! All that stuff they say about kissing at once. It was incredible!"

"So you hit her."

"God, I hate myself," Kim groaned. "Yeah, I hit her. I was getting the most incredible kiss of my life and I hit the person I was kissing. I mean, when I was a kid and tried kissing someone and our braces locked I was so embarrassed I could have died. Now I'm so ashamed of myself I want to die."

Monique sighed and got ready for another long phone call. She wished she could put the two women in time outs, in two different countries. They had no business looking at another woman the way they were. They were like trucks headed straight at each other. There was going to be a huge crash with people hurt, mostly Kim and Shego. Monique realized there was nothing she could do to stop the collision. The best she could do was get out of the way and try to help the survivors.

Monique was not the only person troubled by what was happening with Kim and Shego. On Tuesday morning Betty Director drummed her fingers on the desk as she stared at the report in front of her. Why had it taken so many weeks for this to work its way to the top? It made less sense than the elephant in the tree. She had vaguely hoped that some sort of sparks would go off this summer between Kim and Will Du. They would have made a wonderful couple, their strengths complimented each other perfectly. But the pictures in the file said it wasn't going to happen and raised questions if Kim Possible had any future in Global Justice.


	13. Friday the 13th

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

For purposes of chapter titles unnumbered Fridays don't count, this is thirteenth with specific coverage.

**Friday the 13th**

It took Shego a couple days to master her domain. Her instinct had been to head for Kim as soon as she broke jail, and it had taken all the willpower she had to return to the Lair instead. Drakken made things a little easier for her by sending her to steal some plans from a research center in Europe. She caught herself thinking about being sloppy on purpose so that Kim would hear about the theft and come to stop her, but professional pride wouldn't allow it.

But nothing could stop her from thinking about Kim and Friday night. There would be no dinner at her parent's house. She needed to find a special place for her first time with Kim. Middleton didn't have a hotel nice enough… Upperton Hilton might be worthy of the redhead. Should she reserve the bridal suite before talking with Kim? Did she even need to talk to Kim? That kiss had said they were thinking the same thing. Shego thought about what she wanted to do with Kim once they were in bed, but soon realized the list included everything she knew, and then spending time looking for new ways to please another person. Would Kim let them spend the night together, or insist on turning into a pumpkin at one and going home? That led Shego to think about Kim's parents. She and Kim needed to keep things from them, it would be too awkward eating or playing cards with them if they knew she was having hot lesbian sex with their daughter. Could Kim keep a secret from her parents?

Kim could not keep her mind off Shego the rest of the week. The kiss had been too real, too deep. Their little pecks on the cheek could simply be polite, Shego's kiss in their first struggle for the magnetron might have been teasing, like Kim's kiss for the Legals. But when their lips met last weekend and their tongues explored each other's mouths Kim realized she wanted Shego. And when Shego's arms had gone around Kim, pulling her close, Kim had realized that Shego wanted her with the same passion. Kim had never felt anything like this combination of giddy lust and guilt. She had sucker punched Shego! She replayed the scene in her head again and again, feeling guilty every time she thought of punching Shego. Other times she changed the ending in her mind, dreaming of what might have been. In her favorite scenario she never punched Shego, the two of them had continued their kiss until they started to rip each other's clothes off.

They would not stay at C2K this week. Kim wasn't sure where they go or exactly what they would do, but the two of them would go somewhere private and explore what could have happened if no blow had been struck.

**Friday the Thirteenth**

_"Exactly what do two women do in bed together? Could I call Alex and ask?"_ Kim wondered. On Friday morning Kim's mind was more on that thought and Shego than the Global Justice class when the accident happened. A pepper spray dispenser disguised as a ballpoint pen can be an effective means of disabling a violent criminal, but can be dangerous if you try and use it for class notes.

When the call came to the Middleton hospital Mrs. Dr. Possible demanded they move her to Middleton.

"Look, Dr. Possible, we can guard her more closely here in the Global Justice infirmary."

"Thank you for your kindness Dr. Director, but I'm interested in her medical care. Are you telling me your medical facilities there are better than our hospital?"

The head of Global Justice paused before answering, "Well, no. But the security is better here. Kim has enemies. They might try to take advantage of her blindness--"

"And Kim has two eyes and I want to make sure she can still use them. If she needs corneal transplants I want her here and I want her here as soon as humanly possible."

The eyes were the big worry, although there was a chance of permanent damage to her sense of smell also. Through the pain Kim had managed to joke with the men loading her onto the helicopter. "Oh doctor, will I ever smell again."

"Like roses, kid, like roses," he assured her.

Nothing seemed to help the pain, so intense she couldn't even sink into fear of losing her eyesight. By evening she was in a private room at the Middleton Hospital, with GJ agents manning key positions at both ends of the corridor and the roof.

There was no effort to report Kim's accident, indeed both Global Justice and the hospital did their best to keep it from being known, but it was impossible to fully suppress the news. Dr. Possible called the Stoppables, who had no idea how to get in touch with Ron, and then left a voice mail on Monique's phone.

Monique listened to the message three times. If Shego wanted to hurt Kim this was when it was going to happen. She reflected on her last call with each woman. Shego would not hurt Kim. _"Two women have no business doing things with each other,"_ she told herself. _"But it's not my job to judge them. Kim would want her to know."_

Kim's mom was in the security office, talking with the head of the hospital security staff about extra precautions when the man exclaimed, "Damn, we've got problems." She turned to see the monitor behind her, which showed Kim's room. "I'll alert the Global Justice--"

"Don't," Dr. Possible told him. "that is, um, a friend of Kim's. She is checking out the security system."

"Well she sure as hell found a hole in it. I need to--"

"Please, don't do anything. I'll go talk with her."

Meanwhile, in Kim's room, "Hey, Kimmie, drink some of this," Shego whispered in her ear, then put a straw up to her mouth. Kim wasn't quite sure what it was, the nose damage affected her sense of taste, but it was cold and sweet."

Hearing a noise outside Kim's room Shego hissed, "Got to disappear for a minute Kim. I'm right here is you need me."

"Shego, front and center, now!" Dr. Possible demanded in an angry voice.

A ceiling panel slid back and Shego dropped noiselessly down.

"What the hell were you giving to Kim?

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I mean the security camera in the corner," Dr. Possible pointed behind Shego, who turned and cursed herself for missing something so obvious. It had to be her concern for Kim that was making her sloppy. "And I mean that glass with the straw still in it on the night table."

"Okay, I worried that the IV might not be enough pain killer. I brought her a strawberry daiquiri."

"So you came here to get Kim drunk. And what are you doing here at all? There are security men in the hall outside to keep any unauthorized personnel out of this room."

"Yeah, and you can tell how good they are by the fact I'm in here," Shego snarled.

Dr. Possible tried to calm down. "Shego, the hospital has regulations, you really do need to leave."

"No, I don't. Kim has enemies. They aren't all in jail. And you don't know where some of them are. I don't know where some of them are. But if they know Kim is here they could try to harm her."

"And I'm supposed to feel safer with you guarding her?" Anne Possible glared at the other woman, then brought her anger under control. "I'm sorry Shego. I'm upset." Dr. Possible hugged the shorter woman, who appeared startled at first, then returned the embrace.

"Phew, you stink!"

"It wasn't exactly easy to get in here past the guards."

"So you plan to stay in that space over the ceiling?"

"I want to be close to Kim. If she needs help the closer I am the better."

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"Until she can see to go home?"

"That could be days at the least. Longer if, if..."

"Don't say that! She's going to be fine. I've got a little time, I'm using some personal days to stay here."

"Personal days?"

"Well, yes. I used up my sick leave with a bad case of the flu."

Dr. Possible almost smiled. "This is a hospital, there are regulations. I can't have you crawling around and through God-knows-what and over ceilings with sick patients. I'm ordering you into the bathroom to take a shower. And give me those tights, they're going to the laundry.

"You're going to turn me over to security naked?"

"I'm not going to turn you over to security at all." She picked up a bag from the second bed in the room, "Here's a pair of hospital pajamas, I'll find something to cover your hair. There's an empty bed in here and you're going in it. I'll tell security you're a bodyguard I hired. Kim says she calls you Sheila at the coffee house. You'll go on the hospital rolls as Sheila Goldberg -- here with an unusual jaundice problem."

"Mom? Mom?" Dr. Possible and Shego both ran to Kim's bedside. "Thanks Mom."

When Shego emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later she handed Dr. Possible a plastic bag with her costume inside. Shego had a towel wrapped around her hair. Without makeup she looked almost as young as Kim to Dr. Possible.

"I'll get this washed for you."

"It needs to be dry cleaned, there is some circuitry in there." Then Shego noticed Kim's glass was empty, and that Dr. Possible had poured the rest of the daiquiri thermos into two glasses.

"It was really stupid to give a patient anything unless you know how it will react with her other medications," Dr. Possible warned her. "Never do that again." Shego nodded, sloppy and stupid, she wasn't doing anything right today. "Fortunately, I do know. The alcohol won't conflict with her other meds. It may even help her sleep -- I let her finish the glass." She handed Shego one of the full glasses. "Here, I think Kim has had enough for someone with no experience with alcohol. She is asleep now. And I hate to say this, but this is good."

"Thanks," said Shego, pushing back the glass, "but I'm working and the way I've been screwing up tonight I don't want to take any more chances."

"And I'm driving, so I'm going to pour yours down the sink and rinse these all out. Hospitals have regulations and I don't want anyone noticing the ones we just broke."

Shego was in bed when Dr. Possible came back into the room. "Here is the button for the night nurse. Call if Kim... If you need anything. This one calls security... I guess you don't plan to use that. Here is the TV remote. Any questions."

"Uh, Dr. Possible? The second bed. The pajamas that were in here. You were planning to spend the night here, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

There was an awkward pause, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"I'm doing it for Kim."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

Anne Possible sat down on the chair and thought for a minute before answering. "No, I don't. It's nothing personal… My, that sounds stupid, doesn't it? How can you dislike someone without it being personal?"

"I really appreciate the fact you're always polite to me and don't forbid Kim to see me."

"James and I promised ourselves we wouldn't object to whoever our kids brought home. We weren't expecting you when we made that promise. We love her very much and we will never knowingly hurt her. We will support her in her choices, even if we don't agree with them. If it makes you feel any better, as I've come to know you I've realized you aren't the monster I feared. That's why I'm letting you stay here."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"I'm not certain I do. But I know Kim does."

In the chaos after the accident Wade hadn't been contacted. When he caught the rumor he immediately called for confirmation. Shego surprised him when she answered the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Poindexter."

"Hey, Witch. How is she?"

"The doctors say she should be okay. She's asleep now so she can't talk. I wish someone else had done this to her so I could beat the crap out of them."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I've got a few names I'd like you to check. I want to know if any anyone might be in a position to hurt Kim."

"Drakken on the list?"

"No. I don't think he'd attack anyone in the hospital. And I know he wouldn't make a move against Kim without me at his side. I'm not answering my cell phone if his ID pops up so he can't even ask."

Shego lay in bed and stared over at the sleeping Kim. She tried to remember the exact words Kim's mother had used, 'We love her very much and we will never knowingly hurt her.' She wondered if her parents felt that way. She had always felt that Henry was their favorite. She felt like they forced her into Henry's dream, but maybe they saw all their children as heroes. If they thought that they were wrong, but they weren't trying to hurt her.

Shego turned her attention back to Kim. She'd wanted the two of them to rent a hotel room for the night. What would that have done to Kim's parents -- two people who treated her decently? What would that have done to Kim? The two of them had no future. She didn't want to rob Kim of her innocence, the way hers had been taken from her. Shego wondered about her own fate. She'd be useless, never able to fight Kim again. "I'll never knowingly hurt you, Princess," the pale woman whispered to the sleeping patient. The only way she could imagine not hurting Kim was to find a way to get out of the younger woman's life. It would hurt them both a little now, but would be better in the long run.

Saturday was probably the worst. The pain medication didn't suppress it all and left Kim with waking nightmares. Despite the lack of media coverage the word got around about Kim's injury. Various friends stopped by, usually for only a few minutes since Kim was incoherent and rambling. Shego kept the curtain closed around her bed for most of the visitors. Dr. Possible spent most of they day in the chair besides Kim's bed. She appeared to have slept poorly and sometimes dozed off from exhaustion.

Many of the visitors were Global Justice agents, which brought a certain level of tension to the room. While Betty Director was there, chatting casually with Kim's mom, she handed her a note, "Are you being threatened or blackmailed?"

_"Oh, God, she knows!"_

Anne Possible shook her head no, but Betty Director noticed the slight look of fear in her eyes._ "Is she worried about Shego or us?"_

Half a dozen times during the day Kim tried to tear out the IV drip, it took much of Shego's strength to keep her from accomplishing the goal. Dr. Possible found herself appreciating Shego's help. They two chatted as much as they could, but each feared what the other might say for it to be very much. Mostly they took turns holding Kim's hand.

There was one breakthrough. "Sheila. I'm tired of you calling me Dr. Possible. Please leave that for James. Call me Anne."

Dr. Possible closed Shego's curtain when the eye doctors came in for a consultation, but Shego listened carefully.

"She should be fine, the chemicals are not designed to do any permanent damage--"

"But neither were they meant to be fired at point blank range into the eyes--"

"Fortunately the doctors at the facility did a wonderful job of flushing the chemicals out of her eyes--"

"Hah, that is what they claim. We won't know anything for certain until we can see the eyes for ourselves--"

"The x-rays look good--"

"But don't tell us a damn thing for details as fine as corneal scarring or retinal damage."

"I think when we take the bandages off on Monday she will be fine, probably able to go home that evening--"

"But we don't know anything for certain until Monday. Even best case scenario says a week or two of bed rest."

When the eye doctors left Shego pulled back the curtains Dr. Possible stood at the end of Kim's bed. Shego padded over on bare feet. "She'll be fine, Anne, she's tough."

"Thank you, Sheila."

That evening, after Kim had fallen asleep, Dr. Possible had another brief talk with Shego before leaving.

"I've appreciated all you've done for Kim today."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was… Do you know that Kim says she loves you?"

"It's kind of the way things have been going… Would you believe we're both too scared to say anything to each other?"

"So the two of you haven't, well, you know?"

"She says she loves me?"

"She was talking about you a lot this last week, how much you've come to mean to her. The fact you came here to help protect her suggests you have some feelings for her as well. Please, don't hurt her." Kim's mother fled the room, unable to continue the conversation.

Shego lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew Anne's comment had nothing to do with physical pain. _"Kim thinks she loves me,"_ she repeated to herself. Shego stared at the woman in the other hospital bed, _"I would never do anything to hurt her."_

Kim had no idea what time it was, but awoke with the sensation of lips on hers. "Mom? Dad? Mom? Where am I?"

"You're in the Middleton hospital princess, It's about 2:00 Sunday morning."

"Shego? Is that you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Princess, you're the one who tried to blind herself."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Not now. You were little miss popularity all day long -- the room is filled with flowers."

"Shego... I thought I felt someone kiss me."

"You're dreaming Kimmie. No one here right now but you and me. I hope he was six feet two and had blonde hair. If you're going to dream you may as well dream about someone good looking -- see if he has a brother for me."

"You know its you I'm dreaming about." _"What if I'm blind? Can she love me if we can't meet as equals?"_

Sunday was a better day for Kim. Shego and Dr. Possible got her out of bed and sitting on the chair. Global Justice agents managed to arrest both Adrena Lynn and a crackpot with what looked like a homemade bomb when they attempted unauthorized entrances. Many of Saturday's visitors were back Sunday. While the attention was flattering Kim just wanted them all to go away and announced she wanted no more visitors except family. Of course the mysterious young woman in the next bed was not a visitor, she had to be counted as a fellow sufferer. And Mr. Dr. Possible violated the terms of the request when he brought in Monique.

"Hey, GF, that's the sort of carelessness I expect from Ron, not you."

"Monique!" Kim squealed, "what are you doing home?"

"You think I'm going to stay in Chicago when you're in the hospital here? I had to fly in." Monique gave Kim a big hug." Looking over, Monique saw Shego and laughed at the sight. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm her bodyguard," Shego giggled.

"And I know how much you will enjoy that," Monique smiled. Shego turned a slightly deeper green.

Sensing things were getting far too girly Mr. Dr. P. took the tweebs to the cafeteria. The general silliness continued, Anne felt relieved to hear Kim laughing.

"Um, Dr. Possible," Shego solemnly intoned. "This is a hospital, and there are regulations. The rules at the door state that no patient shall be allowed more than three guests at a time. And since you are not Kim's personal physician it appears to me that having your whole family here at once, with Monique, is in clear violation of the rules."

"Oh, the twins aren't signed in as Kim's visitors. They're the Goldberg twins."

"Goldberg twins?" Kim asked.

"Your bodyguard, Sheila Goldberg."

"They're supposed to be her little brothers?"

"They're listed as her sons. I'm afraid poor Shelia had them frightfully young. She could be the poster child for unplanned parenthood."

Shego couldn't join the others in laughter. The parade of floral tributes, piles of cards, and line of visitors were all testimony of what people thought of Kim. She, on the other hand, really felt like the poster child for a wasted life. _"Who would visit me in the hospital? Anyone besides these three and Drakken? I'm an anchor around her neck. I need to get out of her life before I hurt her any more."_

After the male Possibles returned Shego kept the twins occupied trying to figure out a low level plasma flame around her hand and how she kept from getting burned. The men left, taking Monique with them, when dinner arrived. Kim's feeding tube had been removed in the afternoon and she was starved.

"This is the best you can do for her?"

"The hospital has regulations, Sheila, she gets the same food as any other patient."

They took turns feeding her. Her helplessness weighed on Kim. "I'm going to be able to see again won't I?"

Her mom repeated all the doctor's reassurances -- which Kim had heard herself that morning.

"What do you think Shego, will I be all right?"

"You're going to be fine Princess, you're going to be fine."

Kim reached towards the sound of the voice. Shego took her hand and gently squeezed it. Anne suddenly felt out of place. "I'm going down to the cafeteria. Can I bring you back anything Sheila?"

"Any chance of a twelve ounce tenderloin, smothered in mushrooms and onions?"

"None at all."

"In that case," Shego asked, "is there a real coffee shop in the building?"

"They can't do anything too complicated. What would you like?"

"Something with a shot of chocolate syrup, biggest size they have. I need the sugar,"

Kim laughed, "She's had a conversion experience -- that's my order. Can you make it two, Mom?"

"I'll do my best for you caffeine junkies. See you in half an hour."

After all the visitors had left for the day, and before taking her sleeping pill, Kim spoke to the other woman, "Shego?"

"Yes."

"The beds roll, don't they?"

"If you take the brakes off, yes."

"Could you move the beds close? Could they get close enough we can hold hands tonight. I'm scared Shego. If you hold my hand I'll feel better."

"Me too, Kim."

* * *

The curtains were closed on Monday morning, and the lights were low as the doctors started to unwrap the layers of gauze around Kim's head. The Drs. Possible held each other and 'Sheila' held Kim's hand.

"We will turn off all the lights before we finish taking off the bandages. After three days in darkness your pupils are dilated to their fullest. We will only gradually bring up the light to the point where we can examine them."

As the last of the gauze was unwrapped the pads that had been on Kim's eyes fell onto her lap.

"Can you open your eyes Miss Possible?"

"They hurt... Yes, they're open..." her fingers tightened on Shego's hand. "I'm blind, Oh God, I'm blind..."

"We'll tell you if that is the case. Remember, it is dark in here. Give yourself some time to adjust as we bring up the light."

"Ow, I'm seeing something."

"Sorry, we'll turn up the light more slowly, it is still pretty dark in here."

But it was light enough to see Kim's face. He looked like she had been beaten -- bruises all around her eyes, which were so bloodshot no whites were visible. Her hair was matted and greasy from its confinement. Kim's dad, unused to hospitals had to turn away, unable to look.

"I look awful, don't I?"

"You look beautiful Princess," Shego assured her, giving her hand a little squeeze.

After their examination the doctors agreed with Shego.

"Wonderful, just wonderful, in a week you'll never know she was injured at all."

"Better than I had hoped."

"She can go home today if she wants."

"Wednesday would be better."

"Today is fine."

"But rest, lots of rest for the next week."

"Aspirin or Tylenol for any pain the next few days."

"Tylenol with codeine, the pain may still be great."

"The pain won't be that bad."

"Vigorous pain suppression provides the most rest--"

Anne Possible shoved the eye doctors out of the room. Her husband was already holding Kim. "Not so tight James. Don't hurt her -- and give me a turn."

Kim was given the option of staying a few more days in the hospital, but wanted to go home. Her father left to take care of the paperwork while her mother and Shego helped Kim organize.

"How are you feeling, dear," her mother asked, "are you strong enough to take a shower by yourself Kimmie?"

"I think I can shower. I didn't lose all my muscles in three days."

Kim let out a scream when she saw herself in the mirror. "Shego! You lied to me! I look like death warmed over. And not warmed very much."

But with her hair cleaned and brushed, along with a pair of very dark sunglasses that hid most of the bruises and protected her from bright lights she did look better.

The paperwork having been completed, her father arrived back at the room with a wheelchair."

"Why do I have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair?" Kim protested, "I can walk."

"Because, Kimmie, the hospital has regulations." Shego and Kim's mom had managed to say it at exactly the same moment and laughed together, more in relief that Kim would be fine than for the joke no one else seemed to get.

A picture on an inside page of the newspaper on Tuesday showed a nurse or orderly, also in large dark glasses, pushing Kim out of the hospital. It didn't seem newsworthy to report she had gotten in the Possible car to help the family get Kim home. Had the picture been in color readers would have noticed the nurse looked vaguely green.

* * *

Kim's euphoria seemed unusual considering she was still on pain medication. But she had just learned she would not be blind and was riding home with the woman she wanted to be with. While her father put the car away Anne and Shego escorted Kim into the house. As soon as they were in the front door Kim threw her arms around Shego, "Mommy, she followed me home, can we keep her, please? Please, please, please."

"Hush Kimmie. Shego, you look beat. Do you want to try and take a nap?"

"Can she stay overnight, Mom, I'll sleep better if she is on the bed beside me--"

"KIMBERLY!"

"I just meant like the hospital, where she had a bed beside mine."

Kim 's mom shook her head, not sure what to make of Kim's excitement. She wanted to believe it simply reflected Kim's relief that her eyes would recover, but she knew more of Kim's joy was centered on Shego than she could feel comfortable with. "On a more serious note, Shego, you look like you could use a nap. Let me make up the guest room."

"Thanks Anne, but it would be better if I went back to my place. If you don't mind I'd like to sit and talk with Kim for a few minutes."

"No problem. Why don't you two sit in the television room? We have the blinds shut and there is a big couch if Kim wants to lie down."

Mrs. Possible checked in a half hour later to see if Kim needed anything. Kim had fallen asleep sitting up. She leaned against the back of the couch, her mouth open, snoring softly. Shego was curled up on the couch beside Kim, asleep, with her head resting on Kim's lap. One of Kim's arms was draped protectively over Shego's shoulder. If Kim were not her daughter, if she didn't know who Shego was, Anne Possible would have thought they were a lovely couple.


	14. Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

The song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" was written by Jim Steinman, sung by Bonnie Tyler.

**Breaking Up Is Hard to Do**

**Fourteenth Friday**

Ron reappeared in Middleton on Wednesday, as quietly as he had left. He spoke with Kim briefly on the phone before he crashed to sleep off the jet lag.

Kim was glad the eye doctors told her not to go out, she didn't want to be seen in her condition, but Ron was always welcome. He stayed with her all day Thursday, not answering any of Kim's questions about his summer and asking her more questions about Shego than her internship at Global Justice. He kicked himself for leaving. Maybe if he's stayed in Middleton he could have kept this from happening.

Kim's mom stopped him before he could leave for home, "Ron, do you need an invitation to dinner tomorrow, or will you just show up like the old days?"

"Either's fine Mrs. Dr. P."

"Will your parents mind you eating over here? You've been gone so long I'm sure they'll want to catch up with you too."

"That's okay. I can eat supper at home before I come here for dinner."

Anne hesitated, but knew she had to ask, "Did Kim tell you that Shego will be here?"

"Only forty times."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Nope -- how about you and Mr. Dr. P?"

"We're adjusting better than I could have imagined. We tell each other that Kim's happiness is all that matters. Sometimes we even believe it."

"And it's really serious between them?"

"Kim thinks it is. She told James and me that Shego is the person she loves. She seems very happy, but James and I just don't know where it can go."

Ron walked home slowly, so that he could have more time to think. It had been a good summer… He felt like he was over his romantic feelings for Kim, that some of what he had taken for love was simply the deep affection for his best friend. At the same time, seeing her stirred a lot of memories. _"No, I'm not interested in Kim. But she still has no business with Shego. I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to help her. I wonder if Shego has her drugged?"_

Kim had high hopes as they all sat down at the table. She was with the woman she loved. Her family seemed to be adjusting to the new reality very well. And Ron was home. She hoped that Ron, like her parents, would soon realize Shego was not a monster and these two who were so important to her might start becoming friends.

Kim's dad brought the steaks in from the grill and her mother served. "Ah, Mom, how come Shego got the biggest steak?"

"Hush Jim, that's for her job as a bodyguard for Kim last weekend."

"It's really more than I can eat Anne. Ron, would you like a piece of my steak? Are you really happy with grilled fish and salad?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Uh, kosher laws, I got the old time religion over the summer."

"Oh, were you in Israel" Anne asked.

Shego snorted, "I have a lot of guesses about Stoppable's summer, but none of them include Israel."

"I'm curious, Ron hasn't said anything about his summer." Anne said, "What are your guesses Shego?"

Ron looked a little uncomfortable, but Kim was too curious to intervene on his behalf.

"First, he spent his summer training. Intense training at a good school."

"He does look fit."

"Those muscles are more than fit. He almost looks like he might be a match for either Kim or me."

"I can't believe lifting weights would make him a better fighter."

"Oh, if that was all he was doing it wouldn't. Those muscles came with training -- not free weights. Do you remember the sounds he made when he came in the dining room?"

Ron had progressed to very uncomfortable now.

"No, why would I remember how he sounded?"

"Because sometimes is the clue is the dog that didn't bark. He didn't make any sound walking across the room, not any. Those two," indicating the twins, "sound like a pair of elephants. I make no sound. Kim makes very little. Stoppable made no noise either. I didn't believe that skill could be picked up in one summer. He's good.  
"And I'll throw in a couple fast guesses here. First, Stoppable, is currently kicking himself and saying he needs to develop a louder style of movement for ordinary situations."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he glared at Shego, "So, you maybe want to see how good I got over the summer?"

"Later dear, I was about to tell Anne about the great sex you were having."

"BOO-YAH!"

"Jim, Tim, be quiet. Shego, with the boys present I'd prefer you pass over how you came to that conclusion."

"Fine, let's move to the grand finale, where Ron Stoppable spent his summer vacation." She leaned over and inhaled. Her eyes widened in surprise and she actually moved around the table, leaned over sniffed his head and arms. "He doesn't smell!"

"Gee, thanks Shego, I took a shower before I came."

"Quiet clown, you known what I mean." Turning to Kim's mom, Shego continued. "Everyone has a distinctive smell. The human nose isn't very powerful, it was easier for the human race to evolve if we didn't have to smell our neighbors. It takes special training today to really notice it. Stoppable always reeked of cheese. I could smell him a block away. It takes special diet and herbal teas to lose smell. Because the human nose isn't very sensitive you can become 'invisible' to it fairly quickly. A couple years on the diet and not even a blood hound can trace you."

Shego stared at Ron. "I am impressed," she whispered. "If you were… I tried to visit once, they told me gaikokujin were not allowed."

Ron licked his finger and made a tally on an imaginary chalkboard, "Oh yeah, score one for the Ron man!"

Kim moved quickly to change the subject, partly to spare Ron's feelings, party because it bothered her Shego might know something she didn't know herself.

"Ron, do you know who is going to be at Berkeley this fall?"

"I'm thinking you mean besides Felix."

"Justine will be doing grad work there. Wouldn't they make a cute couple?"

"Kim -- You and Shego? Felix, our little Felix, and Justine? You need to pull out the dictionary and review the definition of cute."

"But he's just what she needs."

"Oh yeah, like he will even see her on campus when he's a freshman and she's a grad student."

"Actually, I got an email from him. They have grad students teaching undergraduate courses -- and guess who he has for calculus?"

Doesn't matter Kim, doesn't matter. They can be on the same campus. They can be in the same classroom. But they are still on two different planets. I was going to say they could even be in bed together, but the image started to burn little black spots onto my brain."

After dinner Ron went with the twins to the television room to catch up on their recordings of Justice League Unlimited. James set up the card table.

"I want Shego as my partner for life," Kim announced.

"We're playing bridge Kimmie, and I don't think you have partners in Life, you play for yourself."

"I know that, Dad. I want Shego for my bridge partner. There's a grad student in engineering who claims he is fifth alternate for the Lithuanian National Team. We've been paying him in Cappuccino for lessons. Shego and I are ready to take on you and Mom."

* * *

"Five diamonds. You seem extraordinarily happy tonight Kim."

"I am Dad, all is right with the world. I have two eyes that work. I have the most wonderful parents in the world. I have the love of a beautiful woman. I am besotted with Shego. I am intoxicated with life!"

Between bridge and dessert Kim managed to corner Shego briefly alone in the hallway. "You said Ron and I shouldn't be a cliché, but you know the two of us are one."

"A cliché?"

"Yeah, the hero always gets the girl." Kim leaned toward the pale woman and give her a soft kiss.

Shego couldn't help herself, she returned the kiss. But as their lips parted she looked as confused as she felt. "Kim, I don't know… This isn't…"

"I love you, Shego." Kim whispered. She waited, but Shego didn't respond as she was supposed to.

Kim was still trying to understand Shego's silence when her mother called, "Girls, where are you? Time for dessert."

As they finished dessert Shego offered, "Anne, can I help you finish cleaning up in the kitchen?"

"Thank you Shego, that would be nice"

Once in the kitchen Anne stacked the plates on the counter and looked at the other woman, "Okay, Shego, I think you want to talk rather that load the dishwasher"

"Promise you won't tell Kim what I'm about to tell you."

"I don't think I can make that promise."

"I'm not sure I can tell you then. Please, it's something I think you need... want to know."

"Okay, if it's that important to you."

"Thanks, it is. And you Possibles keep your word... "

"Shego...?"

"I'm sorry... I just don't know where to start. I don't think Kim should see me any more. I don't think I should see her. I don't think I can see her... It hurts too much..."

"Hurts?"

"I love her Anne. I know you don't approve, but I do love her. And I know I'm not right for her. I can't stop seeing her, I need to see her. But I'm afraid the more I see her the more pain I'm going to bring her. I've got to stop it now before I hurt her more."

Anne Possible wrapped her arms around Shego and drew her close. "And it hurts you too," she whispered.

"I don't care. I've messed up my life. I don't want to mess up hers."

"It's going to hurt her. It's going to hurt her a lot."

"But you know she will be better off without me."

"I don't think I've seen Kim happier in her life than she is tonight. She needs someone like you. Someone who will love and protect her. Someone who cares more about her feelings than anything else in the world. Someone she respects and trusts. Someone who makes her laugh... Oh, Shego, she needs someone like you." Shego felt Anne lean down and gently kiss her head.

"But not me, she needs a man."

"I'd like that Shego, I want grandkids someday. But her happiness is more important.  
"I wondered what was going on with you and Kim -- I suspected she just needed someone who would pay attention to her -- it could have been a man or woman. When she started going on about you I hoped it was just crushing. I thought it might just be because you are dangerous and exciting. Kim loves excitement -- it's the life she's chosen. But as the weeks have gone by I've seen it grow. I've met you and know Kim has seen the good qualities in you. I believe she really loves you."

"She needs someone who isn't seven years older than she is."

"You're six and a half, but you know that really isn't what's important either."

"She needs someone who isn't wanted in half the countries in the world."

"Yes, Shego, that's the problem." Shego felt Anne kiss her again on the head. "You have a past and no future. She doesn't need someone who could go to prison. You make her happy Shego. I've never seen her so happy. But what it will do to her when they finally figure out how to keep you behind bars? There's a lot of good in you Shego. I hope she can find someone as good for her as you are, someone who can make her as happy."

Ron had not meant to eavesdrop. He had gone to the kitchen for a glass of water. Silent had become force of habit to him. When he heard voices he paused for a minute, not wanting to burst in a private conversation. He quickly realized the conversation was intensely private, but found himself unable to leave. _"We're never going to find out whether I could beat you. I don't think I could ever raise a hand against you."_

"Kim may hurt for the next few weeks. Please be there for her..."

"You know I will Shego... She's not going to be over you soon. But who will be there for you Shego? How will you make it?"

Ron quietly returned to the television room at a loss for what to do, promising himself to be there for Kim if any way he could -- and Shego also.

"Hey, where are you two, I want my Shego." Kim burst into the kitchen and stared at her Mom holding Shego. "My Mother! And my girlfriend! Should I be jealous?"

"Not at all Kimmie, Shego needed a little serious talk with me -- and you seem incapable of serious talk this evening, a little too intoxicated with life."

"Serious talk? Did Shego ask for my hand in marriage? I know it is usually the girl's father who takes the request. Maybe its different if you fall in love with a woman. Did you say yes Mom? Did you say she could marry me?"

"Thanks, Dr... Anne. Kim, I'm not feeling well. I have to go."

Shego almost ran from the room. "She's okay isn't she Mom. She's not pregnant is she? I swear I'm not the father -- I never laid a hand on her."

Anne drew her daughter to her, "Hush Kimmie, you're scaring me. I'm afraid you may be scaring Shego also."

"Scaring Shego? but she's the scary one."

"No she's not, Shego doesn't scare me Kim; you do."

"Me? How do I scare you?"

"Because you're so happy. And... I wonder if I'll ever see you this happy again."

"Mom, that makes no sense... Mom? Why are you crying?"

**Fifteenth Friday**

Something was wrong. Kim was down to her last number from Shego, and attempts to talk with her were met with a flat, "Sorry, Kim, not able to talk now."

Could Shego be dumping her? Kim refused to accept that theory. Drakken must be up to some new plan and Shego couldn't talk with him present. Shego would explain it all on Friday, they would laugh and drink coffee... Maybe they'd get into Herbie and go out to the drive-in and spend the time necking instead of watching the movie. Did it hurt to get a hickey?

Kim scanned C2K, no Shego. She glanced at her watch, only 9:15? The two of them had been arriving earlier, Shego could have been there, but there was no need to worry yet. Kim ordered her mocha and found someone she knew to talk with.

Shego had not arrived at 10:00. Kim went to a quiet corner and called Wade, "Anything happening that might be keeping Shego out late?"

"No reports I can see."

10:15...

10:30... Kim took out cell phone and dialed the last number, there were still a few minutes left on it. "Sheila, where the hell are you. I've been reduced to watching Mustapha and Vladamir play chess. If it gets any slower I'm going to listen to the Legals discuss contract law"

One of the Legals seemed to resent the charge of being dull. Marina took the phone from Kim's hand and did an evil villainess voice, "We've got your little friend, Sheila. If you aren't here in half and hour to rescue her we will do evil and depraved things to her. BAHWAHAHAHA!" Rina handed the phone back to Kim.

"Help, Sheila, help," Kim giggled into the mouthpiece. "Save me."

It was only twelve minutes until the barista called back, "Hey, Kim, she's almost at the door."

Kim quickly sat on Marina's lap. She tried to read Shego's expression as she stormed towards them. Kim had never seen such a complex series of emotions play across anyone's face. Kim was a little afraid of what Shego might do, but Shego managed to go with the scenario.

"Unhand that woman, vile despoiler of virgins."

One of the Legals snickered, "We heard you beat us to that."

Kim sprang up from Rina's lap and put the back of her hand to her head, "My hero has rescued me!" Then she gave Shego a loud stage whisper, "Catch me, I'm about to swoon."

Shego caught the fainting Kim and carried her back to their booth.

Shego seemed awfully quiet. Tony brought her a latte automatically, but Shego left it untouched.

"Where were you?"

"I wasn't going to come. And then, when you called I knew I had to tell you something. That I couldn't just walk out the way I did last week. I... I can't see you any more here."

"If its about the caffeine addiction we can check you into the Betty Ford Clinic."

"Dammit Kim, this isn't a joke. Your teasing hurts, it's like you're playing with my mind. I just can't take it any more. I can't see you here. I can't see you anywhere."

"I'm sorry. Give me a chance to show you I really am sorry." Kim reached for Shego's hand, but Shego angrily drew hers back.

"Look Kim, I like you. But you know you could never feel anything real for me, I'm one of the bad guys. I've got to get out of this before you hurt me any worse." _"I can only screw up your life. And I am so madly in love with you that I would rather ruin my own life that risk messing up yours any more than I already have."_

Kim watched Shego leave, and started to cry. Rina came over and let Kim cry on her shoulder.

"Did I mess up kid? I'm sorry."

"No, not you. She said I hurt her. She said she was leaving."

"Don't believe it kid, don't believe it. We can all see how much you two care about each other. It's probably just that time of month. We all get a little bitchy. You just wait. She'll be calling to apologize in a day or two."

* * *

Tuesday Kim received a call to the office of Betty Director, head of Global Justice.

"Kim, we've got a problem with you. One of the things that sets Global Justice apart is our moral compass. We aren't like the CIA, NSA or other groups who'll put thugs and terrorists on their payroll. We don't torture. We're the cleanest group around. And we arrest criminals, we don't date them."

The director put a VHS tape into the machine and handed Kim a small pile of pictures. Kim stared at the television screen. "This was your hospital room. Someone disabled the audio track -- we suspect your mother. We were worried that Shego might be threatening your mom, making her let Shego stay with you. But it doesn't seem like that's the case. This tender moment occurred on Sunday morning." According to the time signature Shego had been telling the truth about it being around two in the morning. But she had lied about it being a dream. Kim watched the tape, feeling flushed as it showed Shego gently kissing her again and again and again.

Kim tore her eyes from the tape and looked at the snapshots, all taken at C2K. She tried to remember the nights and the outfits. "Hmm, so Mustapha works for Global Justice... and Victor... and Eddie... Wait a minute. Victor and Eddie are the same guy. Which is his real hair... umm, the light brown hair was the wig, and he wore a belly belt as Victor to look heavy. And this shot... A woman took this, I don't know her name, she was only there once."

"Damn, Kim, you are good. Eddie is his real name. He's going to be sorry to hear you saw through him. You are very good. That's the whole problem. We work in the open. We take the moral high ground. We don't hire terrorists. We're not CIA--"

Hoping to change the subject, Kim asked, "What is your objection to the CIA?"

Betty Director took the bait, at least for a minute. "My first assignment with Global Justice -- filling body bags in Nicaragua with victims of the CIA's Contras. Do you want the list Kim? Chile, Indonesia, Congo, Cuba... The list is long. Oh, let's not forget their proudest moment -- they were the ones who gave terrorist training to Osama bin Ladin, because an American president figured anyone who hated what the Russians were doing in Afghanistan must love the United States. Oh yes, I have the CIA as a constant model of what Global Justice must never become. As long as I lead the organization I plan keep our reputation intact.

"So the question becomes what it going on with you and Shego? Why are you seeing her on what appears a rather intimate basis? What does she want from you, Kim? What is she trying to up to? Is she using you to get into GJ? What does she ask about us?"

"She hasn't asked any questions about Global Justice. She just likes being with me. And I like being with her!"

"You really think a woman like Shego could care about you Kim? Oh, that's no reflection on you. I'm asking if a woman like Shego is even capable of love. She uses people Kim, can't you see that? Haven't you ever asked yourself that question?" Kim remained silent. "Answer me Kim."

**Sixteenth Friday**

Shego was not at C2K that Friday. Kim was there, almost defiantly waiting and watching for her to come in.

Kim sat fidgeting at the booth for awhile, then stalked over and snatched the wig from 'Victor,' "Hey, look," she shouted towards the table with the Legals, "A sneaking little pervert who likes to look at women together because he can't get any. Oh, wow, it's Victor pretending to be Eddie. Or the other way." She threw the wig at Eddie, "It's the ears, creep, you can't disguise your friggin' ears." She directed a few more choice comments towards his back as he hurriedly left.

She turned towards the chess table where Mustapha sat waiting for an opponent. "And how about you Mr. Justice agent. Why are you still here? Still pretending to be a professor?"

"You will please sit down and shut up, Miss Possible," said Mustapha -- pointing to the chair opposite him. "I've been teaching Kurdish, Turkish, Arabic, and Farsi at the university before this place opened, and coming here long before you and your green-hued friend found the place."

He pointed to the chessboard, "For what you just did I want to kick the shit out of you, and since I'm fifty-five years old and fifty-five pounds overweight this is the only place where I can do it."

Sullenly Kim sat down.

"What odds would you like?" he offered.

"Look, we both know you'll beat me even if you give me both rooks and the queen. Odds just rubs salt in the wound -- you can even be white."

He pushed his queen bishop's pawn. "Dammit Kim, what you did tonight was stupid. It was also illegal and immoral. But I think the stupid is what bothers me most."

"Illegal and immoral?"

"Fingering a Global Justice agent in public. Putting an agent's life in danger. You could just hang a target on us and say 'Shoot him.' You could go to jail for that Kim."

"But, Shego wouldn't--"

"And you won't go to jail, but that's not the point Kim. You were stupid. Will losing your temper bring Shego here? You need to be more like Shego."

"You want me to rob banks?"

"No, I want you to stop being stupid and think. Shego finally realized how dangerous it was for her to keep coming here. She acted with her brain, not her heart."

"So why did she keep coming here so long."

"It was really most unusual... Checkmate. You will play white this time."

The pieces were placed back in position.

"Why did she keep coming? I can only guess because of a pretty face, who knew that Shego was attracted to women."

"You make it sound wrong."

"It is wrong. Two such pretty women as you and Shego... I would love to have you as wives three and four."

"You have two wives?"

"No, just the one. But while I am dreaming I will have Sarah Michel Gellar as number two."

The professor continued to lecture her on why seeing Shego was a mistake. Finally Kim asked, "Do you have a daughter?"

"Yes, two sons and a daughter. She's in second year residency at a Detroit hospital."

"You sound very proud of her."

"I am."

"And if she brought home a woman and said they were lovers?"

"I can only pray to Allah she would not be Jewish. Checkmate."

The next two games were over equally as quickly.

"You really think she loves me?" Kim asked; needing some reassurance it was more than a dream.

"Yes, I think she loves you, but I do not believe her love outweighs her fear. For Shego the fear is too strong."

"What fear?"

"Ah, what fear indeed. There are so many fears to chose from. Fear of the future? Fear of intimacy? Fear of rejection? Perhaps she even fears the truth. I think her heart calls her to you, but her fear and her brain tell her to flee."

Kim spent Saturday staring at the ceiling of her darkened room, refusing to come out even to eat. She copied a song off one of her mother's CDs and set her computer to endlessly loop Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

* * *

"Eddie Haskell filed a complaint against you Kim. He wanted you arrested, but I convinced him you were an intern and not a regular agent and that we should keep the complaint in-house. He says you outed him as a Global Justice agent last Friday, is that true?"

"Yes, him and Mustapha."

"Mustapha? Dr. Kemal? Eddie doesn't mention that in the complaint."

"That was after Eddie left."

"There's no mention of it in Dr. Kemal's report."

"He doesn't mention kicking my butt in chess and giving me a lecture?"

Betty Director studied the second sheet of paper, the one with less writing. "No, what did he tell you?"

"That I screwed up royally. That I put Eddie's life, and his, in danger and that I should never let anger control my mouth."

The corners of Betty Director's mouth twitched slightly. "And do you agree with that?"

"Yes, I screwed up."

"Hmm... Dr. Kemal's report seems to disagree with one very important point in agent Haskell's complaint. Do you remember exactly what you said last Friday?"

"No, not exactly. I was upset."

"Do the terms scum-sucking, sneaking pervert, creep, and voyeur sound familiar? According to Dr. Kemal those were terms you leveled at Eddie. But he states you did not call Eddie a Global Justice agent."

"I'm sure I said something about Must- Dr. Kemal being a Justice agent."

"Not in his report Kim, there is no report of you identifying any individual as an agent.

"Kim, I won't ask you to apologize to Dr. Kemal, I think you have the integrity to do that on your own. But if you want a future in Global Justice you will personally apologize to Agent Haskell... Close your mouth Miss Possible, it is the very least you can do for putting him in potential jeopardy. As for his complaint... He wanted this to go on your permanent record, but I seem to have misfiled it." The shredder made a little humming sound as it misfiled the complaint. "Shego will contact you again. She knows she was sloppy to get into a pattern we could trace. She'll be more careful now. Don't trust her Kim."

Kim only hoped that Shego would contact her again.

"Why haven't you gone after her?"

"She's the most dangerous woman in the world. Standing orders are not to attack Shego if there are civilians present, we don't want any fatalities."

"With all due respect Director, I don't believe you. Can I tell you why that doesn't make good sense?"

Betty Director hesitated. She didn't believe in lying, and doubted she would be able to tell one which Kim would believe. "There are several reason we don't take an active approach with Shego. The most practical, of course, is that the fact we can't hold her anyway. Local jails might as well come with revolving doors. We've had her in custody six times, in specially constructed cells, and she's gotten out every time. We call our project the Cage. We're still trying to figure out how she got out of the last one. When we've got that problem fixed, next time you bring her in, she'll get to make try number seven. She may get out again this time, but there will be another cage, and another, until she can't get out. Right now I think the only ways to take her down would be to kill her, or to keep her pumped so full of drugs she wouldn't even know her own name."

Kim shuddered, at the mental images and the Director's words, "next time you bring her in..."

"No, neither option sounds appropriate in dealing with a thief -- even the best thief in the world. Moral compass Kim, the punishment shall not exceed the crime. That's why we don't move against her aggressively at the moment. But when the next Cage is ready, if Global Justice knew that Shego could be found at Columbia to Kenya, there would be a hundred agents waiting for her outside. She knows that. I'm surprised she let us see a pattern like those Friday nights. I suspect she wanted information from you -- maybe information on the Cage--"

"NO! Shego respects me the way I am. She wouldn't use me!"

Betty Director stared at Kim for a moment, then said softly. "I wish I could believe you Kim. I only want justice, no revenge... There is something else... Gemini and I have a sister with a normal life, her family lives in Go City. Six years ago my nephew was in the second grade. Do you know the story?"


	15. Truth or Dare

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Truth or Dare**

**Seventeenth Friday**

Ron and Monique loaded the remains of Kim into Monique's '93 Taurus and took her to the coffee shop. No one thought it was a good idea. While the familiar surroundings might help Kim, but it seemed more likely that C2K without Shego would only depress her further. Kim knew in her mind that Shego would not be back, but couldn't believe it with her heart. She wanted to feel Shego's hands cover her eyes and hear her whisper "Gotcha."

Ron ordered green tea and a whole grain muffin, Monique an espresso can panna and an eclair -- promising herself two miles of jogging tomorrow.

Kim circled the room once or twice, greeting some of the Legals. She also stopped to watch a couple men playing chess, Monique thought she saw Kim whisper something to one of the men. After making the circuit she returned and sat with Monique and Ron, appearing to only half listen as they talked.

"Was coming here a good idea or a bad idea?"

"I can't tell. I think I can be miserable anywhere these days."

* * *

Wade spoke through the Kimmunicator, "I'm pretty sure it's Shego and Drakken"

Middleton police had established their standard perimeter around the outside of the building -- which, of course, never worked since Drakken's hovercraft would go out the top. Kim went in almost mechanically, it was better to go with the flow of habit than think about what might happen. The scene had been played out dozens of times before: Kim confronts villains, Kim fights Shego, villains escape or are captured. The scene had never played out like this.

"You look like crap, Shego. You look as bad as I feel inside. You aren't sleeping either are you?"

Shego's voice was dull and flat, "It was all a tease Kimmie. I never liked you. I used you. I lied to you Kimmie, you don't mean anything to me."

"I love you Shego --"

"NO! YOU WON'T!" Shego screamed and lurched forward, slapping Kim. She stepped back, her arms hanging at her sides, staring at Kim. _"Hit me Kim. Please, hit me. I won't defend myself. Hit me until I know you don't care for me. Beat me until I can tell myself I don't love you."_

Shego's stomach tied itself in knots as Kim sobbed and ran from the warehouse.

Drakken felt elation as Kim fled from them, "Brilliant, Shego, brilliant. I wondered where you've been going -- you've found the way to defeat Kim Possible!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dr. D., or I'll kill you."

Drakken opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. Shego's tone could not be ignored. "Are you okay Shego? You don't look well -- could you use some time off?"

"I'm fine, really." But even the eternally oblivious Drakken knew she was lying. He wondered if he should give her some time off.

Ron spent his nights looking for Shego, but had no idea what he would do if he found her. Shego was right, it was best if she got out of Kim's life. But Ron knew it wasn't what Kim wanted. Kim and Shego? None of this made any sense to Ron, he only knew he had to try and do something. Ron asked Wade for help in tracking Shego -- but Wade told Kim of Ron's quest. It only managed to make Kim feel worse. Not knowing Ron's motives she feared a battle that might kill one or both of two of the most important people in her life. She begged Wade to feed misdirections to Ron. Wade felt equally conflicted, wanting the best for Kim and not knowing what it was. Monique still had Shego's cell phone number, and felt she could reason with Shego, if she would just answer her damn phone.

**Eighteenth Friday**

The internship had ended last week and classes began Tuesday. Kim went out to the research facility with her dad on Friday and returned with a bulky package. Anne Possible hoped it meant that her daughter had started to heal, but Kim retreated to her room -- waiting for some relief from her misery and feeding it with the endless repetition of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart.' When Anne questioned her husband about the package he claimed to have no idea. "Kim went in to talk with Dr. Chen and came back with whatever is in there."

Wade's voice was serious when the call came on Saturday afternoon, "Kim, I have to call Ron this time. You couldn't stop them alone last time."

Kim sounded grim. "You will not call Ron. This is going to end today one way or another."

"You okay Kim? I don't like how that sounded."

"No, I'm not okay. But I'm ready for what I have to do. Don't call Ron."

As soon as Kim turned off her Kimmunicator Wade called Ron. "She didn't want me to tell you."

Ron nodded, "Thanks Wade. I'm closer to Transistor World than she is, I can beat her there. But I won't let her see me unless she needs backup."

Kim crashed into Transistor World carrying what looked like a flashlight in her hand, but no flashlight required the sort of battery pack she had strapped to her back, connected to the 'flashlight' by a heavy cable.

"Run Dr. D, I'll stop her." Shego put herself between Kim and the hovercraft. Shego felt nervous. She told herself it was only because Kim now outclassed her as a fighter. Kim was slightly taller than Shego now, and had a slight weight advantage -- all well trained muscle. Shego had speed and stealth on Kim, but stealth wasn't going to win a battle. Shego also had her plasma and a world of dirty tricks, but didn't think she'd have the heart to use them. _"Damn you, Possible, you've made me soft."_

The two stood, facing each other in silence. Kim didn't assume a battle stance, and she didn't bow. Instead she aimed the 'flashlight' at Shego. "You lied to me Shego. But you told me to do what was necessary with no regrets. You brought this on yourself."

Shego stood still as Kim snapped on the light. Would Kim really kill her? It didn't matter, at that moment it sounded like an end to her pain. She remained unmoving as the light hit her. The beam seemed harmless, but after a few seconds in its glow irrational panic set in. Shego rolled, she ducked, she did backflips to get out of the light Kim shone on her. Familiar with her moves Kim kept the beam trained on Shego.

"Come on Shego," Drakken shouted, "I'm waiting for you." Shego spun and ran to the hovercraft, Kim didn't pursue, she just kept the light shining on Shego.

"What in the hell just happened?" Drakken demanded as they sped away.

"Hell if I know," Shego answered, genuinely puzzled.

Watching from one corner of the store, Ron was equally unsure what he had witnessed.

Kim had left the window to her room open that night, a good idea because the shattering pane would have awakened everyone in the house.

"Damn you, Possible, damn you," Shego snarled as she picked Kim up and, still holding her, slammed her against the wall. "You fucking know I fucking hate fucking mind control," she hissed. Kim didn't raise her hands or try to defend herself.

"Kim? Are you all right?" a voice called.

"Yes dad, I'm fine I tripped and fell when I got up to go to the bathroom."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure Dad, go back to bed."

"Okay sweetie, Oh, clean up your room in the morning so there is not so much to trip over."

There was silence in Kim's room as her father's footsteps could be heard receding down the hallway. "You fucking see what I fucking mean" Shego hissed, her face inches from Kim's "little Miss Perfect has to lie to her daddy. But you fucking played with my mind so I can't."

"It's not mind control," Kim whispered softly, "it's a neural inhibitor. Drakken hit me with it once by accident. He called it a truth ray. It just means you can't lie for a day or two."

"It's fucking mind control Kim"

"Do you like girls?" Kim demanded

"Yes, I do."

"Do you love girls?"

"Damn you, Possible, yes"

"How about me Shego, Do you love m--" Shego's backhanded slap hit Kim so hard they both worried it might be heard. A little blood trickled from a cut on Kim's lip.

"Truth or dare Kimmie, truth or dare. You shut the fuck up. You don't ask me anything until this is over or so help me God I'll-- I"ll--"

Shego went silent, unable to finish a threat. In the green glow that surrounded Shego Kim could see her eyes fill with tears. "You'll what, Shego? Can you hurt me worse than you did by walking away? What can you threaten me with? Rape? We both want each other. You know that."

Shego let go of Kim and slumped to the floor, sobbing. "I trusted you Kim, You are the one fucking person I thought I could trust and you betrayed me. I called you my friend. I loved you."

Suddenly felt Kim felt worse than she had at the any moment in the last two weeks, she had hurt Shego, hurt her badly. Kim sat down on the floor and took the other woman in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I had to know if you loved me the way I love you. I couldn't live with not knowing."

"I'm wrong for you Kim, can't you see that?"

"No, I won't accept that, I can't accept that."

Their lips met and conversation ended. A long, gentle kiss -- salty from tears and the cut on Kim's lip. Their kisses said more than they could with words.

When at last the kiss ended Kim whispered, "Come to bed, Darcy. All I want is to have you in my arms when I wake up. Can I have that? Will you stay? Will you promise?"

"It's all I want, Princess."

Physically exhausted and emotionally drained the two fell asleep in each other's arms -- both equally frightened of what this all meant and the future -- each clinging desperately to the one person she believed was her best chance for happiness.

--The End--

Original PS - If any of you hate the ending for not wrapping things up happily enough you will really, really hate the sequel.

In case it isn't clear Shego and Kim did NOT become intimate that night. While they've admitted their love for each other the fact Shego doesn't plan to change her lifestyle will continue to cause problems.

**Redux Reflection**

I originally planned this as a three story series. Shego and Kim would become intimate in the second story, and I would find a way to keep them together in the third story, to be titled "My Name is Shego." Things took a weird turn and the original three stories became six. At the end of the original Best Enemies I gave a tiny preview of Cognitive Dissonance, the second story in the original story arc.

BAM BAM BAM

"Get up Kimmie, time to come down to breakfast."

Startled awake, Kim and Shego clung to each other.

"Ah, just a minute Dad, let me get dressed. Can you give me fifteen minutes?"

"Okay, but that is fifteen minutes for the two of you to get dressed -- not for Shego to go out the window."

The two stared at each other. Shego's mouth moved with a silent, "Oh, shit!"

"Oh, and Shego... Anne is watching Kim's window. She said there was some house rule I never heard of -- Kim isn't allowed to sleep with anyone she won't invite to the breakfast table. Did Kimmie tell you about that?"

Kim giggled, "I forgot to mention that to her."

Shego stared at the closed door, then back at Kim. "You people are fucking nuts," she whispered, "You make Monkey Fist look stable."

"I don't care what you say," Kim gave her a big kiss. "Not after last night. Not after you admitted you loved me... Oh, Damn! I do care what you say Shego. You're still under the affects of that neural inhibitor."

* * *

"Kim, what happened to your lip?"

Unable to control herself Shego answered. "I hit her."

"YOU WHAT!"

"It's okay Mom, really. I deserved it."

"Dear God, please don't tell me that the two of you are into S & M."

"That's okay Kim. This is their house, it's only fair for them to make the rules. If they are uncomfortable with their daughter making love in her bedroom you have to respect that and obey them. I'm sure if they prefer we express our deep and sincere love in some roach-infested dive where they rent rooms by the hour to drug addicts and hookers we can find one. You must honor your parent's wishes no matter how poorly they have thought it through."

Anne glared at Shego, "Okay, the subject is not closed."


End file.
